


Stay With Me

by BriTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst for days, Best Friends to Lovers, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Smut, I promise, Jon Is Not A Stark, Jon and Dany go to College, Like lots of it, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTargaryen/pseuds/BriTargaryen
Summary: Jon and Dany have been best friends since they were little. They grew up together and they're still inseparable.Now they're in their final year at University and they're both starting to realize that maybe they've been lying about their feelings all along, and the clock is ticking. And there are others in the way.Will they finally decide to be together, or will life's obstacles and the fear of ruining their friendship continue to keep them apart?
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Daario Naharis, Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Val
Comments: 243
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you that read BaU and have been waiting for this, IT'S HERE! ☺️
> 
> Forewarning, there is cheating in this fic. I know some people don't like to read that, so here's your chance to back out! 
> 
> There is also mention of domestic violence. I don't go into detail, it's very vague, but just so you know beforehand! 
> 
> This chap is split between Dany and Jon's POV's, and I will probably continue it that way in future chapters. 
> 
> Mistakes & Moodboard are on me ♥️ I'll update tags as we go.

It was a Friday in mid september. Dany could feel the cool air settling on her skin, see the morning fog in the distance. Fall had arrived. She quickly eyed her watch, a mile down already. She rolled her eyes. She was on her usual morning jog. A jog that a certain _friend_ of hers usually joined her on. But he was late, as usual.

Jon wasn’t just her friend. He was her _best_ friend. He had been ever since they were four and her neighbor on Dragonstone, Davos, and his wife adopted him. They were inseparable then, and most days they still were.

They went to all the same schools, liked all the same things, had all the same friends. They got their puppies together when they were sixteen. They picked their college together. Jon was there for her when her father passed, and then her for him when Davos’ wife passed. It was almost as if he was the other half of her.

They got teased for their relationship all the time. “Just be together already”, everyone would say. And they tried. Their senior year of high school they both happened to be single and decided to give it a go. But they were both too shy, too nervous to mess up the friendship they’d spent a life time building. So they agreed to continue as friends. Well, friends with the occasional flirting or random make-outs when they were drunk at a party.

Dany loved him, she knew she did. She’d never admit it to him, or anyone else, but he was hard not to love.

There were few things Jon couldn’t do. He played football, hence the scholarship to the University of Summerhall. He hated it, but he was so good at it. He worked in a mechanic shop with his best friend Gendry, another thing he was good at. He was kind, funny, smart.

He had his flaws, like his gods forsaken motorcycle, or his dirty habit of smoking cigarettes, or his tattoos. But everything else made up for it. Not to mention the abs, the ass, and the eyes. Those made up for plenty too.

She felt him before she heard him. Although his stomping feet were hard to miss as he trudged up behind her. Who jogs in high top converse anyway?

“Nice of you to finally join me” she side eyed him.

“You shouldn’t have started without me. You shouldn’t be out here alone.” He said through his breaths as he jogged beside her. His hair tied up, wearing a black t-shirt and grey joggers.

He was probably right. There was a perfectly good track on campus but she liked jogging the trail in the woods. The scenery was better, and normally the dogs came with them. “I don’t have all day to wait around for you Snow.”

“Big plans today?”

“Just class. You?”

“Same”

She never knew why they did this. They knew each other’s schedules. They knew their class times, their work hours, and most days they could probably guess what the other was doing when they weren’t working or going to class.

She was either out running, at her favorite club, her favorite coffee place, or holed up in her apartment with her roomie, Missandei, binging Netflix shows and drinking way too much wine. Or studying if she had to.

Jon was always riding around on his stupid motorcycle, sitting around drinking with Gendry at his favorite bar, or being broody at his apartment, nose deep in a book or playing guitar. And sometimes, his girlfriend would join him.

That’s right, the girlfriend. His biggest flaw. Val.

She was pretty, she’d give her that much, but other than that, she had no idea how Jon ended up with her, nor how it’s lasted for over a year. They met at school, but now she was going to nursing school a couple towns over. Jon seemed relieved to be away from her on most days.

She was entitled, bossy, judgey, and was always trying to change Jon. She didn’t support anything he did. And the best part? She absolutely hated Dany. Which Dany celebrated more than anything. She wasn’t going anywhere, Val might as well learn to love her if she was going to stick around.

They finished the rest of their run in silence, both of them with their AirPods in, probably listening to the same playlist. He’d give her a shove to get her attention when she was trying not to look at him. When they were done, they walked to Dany’s favorite coffee place, The Red Temple. It was owned and ran by two of her mom’s friends, Kinvara and Melisandre. Jon didn’t have a favorite, he liked his coffee black so you couldn’t much go wrong with that.

Dany got her usual, and Jon his and they sat at their usual table near the window. “Anything going on this weekend? He asked her.

“I’m breaking it off with Daario”

“Of course you are” Jon scoffed and sipped his drink, rolling his eyes.

“Why shouldn’t I? He’s boring. It’s run it’s course.”

“The fact that your mother set you up with him should have told you he was boring from the get go”

Right again, he was. Her mother was the Mayor of Dragonstone. She wanted Dany to follow in her footsteps. Which for some reason meant she had to marry into a rich family, despite the fact that Rhaella herself had remained single since Dany’s father passed.

And Daario’s family was all money. She didn’t care, she didn’t need money. He was arrogant and stuffy, they didn’t like or care about any of the same things. It was time to be done with it. “You’re right about that”

“Are you ever going to be with someone for longer than a month or two?”

“Not if it means being miserable in my relationship like you are” she smirked. She loved giving him shit.

“Am not. Val is a nice girl.”

“We both know that’s a lie, and even if it weren’t, you’re not the kind of guy that likes ‘nice girls’” Dany raised an eyebrow. “When will nurse bitch face be back in town anyway?”

“Next weekend” Jon sighed.

“Don’t sound too excited”

“I am excited, she just doesn’t get my life here.”

“She doesn’t get you Jon

Jon shrugged then. “You coming to my game tomorrow afternoon?” He changed the subject.

“Do I ever miss your games?”

“No”

“Well alright then” she said smirking. “I plan to dump Daario when he comes over after my night class tonight, so I’ll be ready to scout someone new at your game tomorrow” she laughed, and Jon smiled, shaking his head.

It always bugged her that he never seemed bothered by her dating other men.

“You would think all these men would know by now that you only intend to chew them up and spit them out when you’re done with them.”

“It’s college Jon, no one wants anything serious anyway. Besides, I try to choose them from different circles” she giggled and sipped her coffee.

“I just want you to be happy” he added.

“Can you honestly say that you’re happy?” She eyed him seriously, leaning into the table, her index finger circling around the rim of her cup.

Jon was hesitant. “I don’t know.”

Dany rolled her eyes and decided to drop it. “Are we running in the morning before your game?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I was late today.” He smiled. “Should we bring the brats along tomorrow?”

The brats were their spoiled dogs. Hers an all black German shepherd, Drogon, and his an all white one, Ghost. They were siblings and came from the same family. “I suppose” she sighed. She couldn’t complain, they were both well trained, but when they were together it always seemed to be trouble.

“Want me to walk you back?” He asked, knowing she had to get going if she was going to make it to class. She loved that he always offered.

“It’s alright, it’s not that far. Text me later” she said getting up, and he nodded. She grabbed her keys and phone, throwing her jacket back on and squeezed his arm as she passed him. “See ya.”

Dany made her way to her shared apartment on the east side of campus, and Jon’s was on the west. He didn’t share his with anyone, but it was smaller. She didn’t mind sharing with Missandei anyway. She was clean and seemed to be gone more than she was home.

She’d left that morning to fly to Essos for the weekend to see her long time boyfriend Grey, who was going to grad school there. This gave Dany the apartment to herself to finally end things with Daario.

They’d been dating for a couple months and she’d put it off for as long as she could. It just wasn’t going anywhere. The little voice in her head told her that no relationship would ever go anywhere because she was in love with someone else, but she ignored it.

Daario was a few years older than her. He worked for his family’s firm and so he tended to be very busy. This worked out for Dany because she’d normally only have to see him on the weekends. Not only was he boring and cared more for himself than he ever would for her, but he was also a slob.

He’d stay the weekend and leave his clothes all over her place, never picked up his trash or rinsed his dishes. Most of the time she was lucky if they even made it into the sink. She became annoyed even thinking about it. It was obvious to her he’d grown up having someone clean up after him all his life.

He had to have known she wasn’t that into him, even their sex life was boring. But she supposed in his world, that was all normal. Your girlfriend or wife wasn’t meant for anything but to pick up after you and look pretty on your arm.

Well, that wasn’t Dany.

She took a quick shower and then made an easy lunch and ate before grabbing her backpack and taking off to class. She made sure to leave food and water for Drogon, who was lazily lounging at the foot of her bed.

She’d thrown on some jeans and her Summerhall U sweatshirt. She didn’t have time to do her hair. Jon may have been notorious for being late for their morning runs, but she was notorious for being late to class. She’d thrown her hair up into a messy bun and pulled on her white converse and that was going to have to be enough.

She locked her apartment behind her and stepped out into the cool air. It felt even colder in her wet hair. The leaves were falling around campus, she could feel the crunch of them under her feet. Fall was her favorite season.

It took her about ten minutes to get to her class. It was law and society with professor Mormont. He was a creepy older man who she caught ogling her more than a few times. He was nice though, and never complained about her being late, or the fact that he knew she hated that she was majoring in law.

It was all part of her mothers grand plan. One she didn’t care for. But she loved her mother more than anything, and she never wanted to disappoint her. If it were up to Dany, she’d fall off the face of the earth and become a writer. Which is why she minored in creative writing. She convinced her mom she’d use it to “build her brand.”

Jon always supported her wanting to get out of her mothers’ shadow. He always read her writing and gave her genuine feedback, not just what she wanted to hear. He loved to read, so she knew it was never a burden to him.

After two and a half hours, her class was finally over. She gathered her things and headed to the library so she could study. It was hard for her to study at home, she’d always get distracted by other things, so the library was her quiet place.

Her friend Margaery met her there. They had a couple of the same classes, so they studied together a lot. Her grandmother seemed to have the same plans for her as Dany’s mother did.

Margaery had coffee waiting for her, thank the gods. She knew it wasn’t good for her, but she was always so tired, it was a necessity.

“Starting without me?” Dany got the attention of her friend.

“Ugh, yes. My class ran short so I got a head start. Where’s lover boy?”

Dany grinned. She knew she was talking about Jon. She shook her head. “He’s not my lover. And I don’t know, he’s probably in class.”

“Don’t act like you don’t always have tabs on him.”

“I don’t”

Margie rolled her eyes. “Have you dumped your wet blanket yet?”

“No, I’m doing it tonight when he comes over.”

“Ew. Just send him a text Dany. If you let him come over, he’ll expect break up sex. Or he’ll try and talk you out of it.”

“I think I’m a mature enough to break up with someone face to face. A text is a little harsh”

“Who cares”

Dany smirked and rolled her eyes. “Are you coming with me to the game tomorrow?”

“Obviously. You know I need to see my man in action.”

“Which one?” Dany laughed. Margaery had a roster of her own. She was like Dany in the sense that she didn’t like things to get serious. But Dany at least kept it to one guy at a time. Marg on the other hand liked to keep herself busy.

She had the boyfriend, Joffrey. He was a walking nightmare, and Dany always wondered what she saw in him. Obviously not much though, because she was secretly sleeping with his father at one point, their public speaking professor. She’d give it to her, Jaime Lannister was easy on the eyes.

The “man” she liked to watch at football games was the head coach, Oberyn. Another one that was old enough to be her father. But Dany didn’t judge. It was better than whatever she had going on with Daario.

“You going to find some new arm candy, or are you finally going to confess your love for Jon?”

“I’m not in love with Jon” she rolled her eyes, wondering if she was trying to convince Marg or herself.

“Maybe you should give Drogo another chance. He’s probably going big after this season”

“I don’t care about that Marg. And Drogo is a dick”

“Gendry then? I’m sure Jon would come to his senses if he thought his bestie had a chance with you”

“For fucks sake Marg would you drop it” she glared at her, and Marg laughed and shook her head. This was typical for her. It was typical for most of their friends. The only ones that seemed to leave them alone about their friendship was Missy and Gendry.

It didn’t bother her anymore, she was used to it. Jon seemed to feel the same.

After about an hour of being in the library, Jon loudly came up beside her, the wooden legs of the chair dragging across the marble floor.

“I think you’re supposed to be quiet in here” she smirked without looking in his direction. She could tell he was brooding just by the way he slouched in his chair and started pouting.

“I take it class didn’t go so well?” She finally looked at him. She could feel Margaery narrowing her eyes at her over the fact that she knew where Jon was the whole time.

“Professor Thorne is an arse”

Dany giggled at that. Jon had always disliked all of his professors, but Alliser Thorne was the worst. She say he was being dramatic, but just about everyone agreed with him.

Jon let out a heavy sigh and pulled a book out of his backpack and started reading, still slouched in his chair. He’d changed into a pair of ripped jeans, his same converse, and a black short sleeve t-shirt, his raven curls bouncing about.

She tried not to watch him, knowing Margaery was always watching them, but she could feel his eyes on her too. Unable to sit still for too long, he started kicking his foot into hers. She glared at him from the side of her eye and smirked.

“Are you guys going to Theon’s party tomorrow night?” Marg finally broke the silence.

Jon looked to her as if she was deciding for both of them. She shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe”

“I probably will” Jon decided to answer for himself then.

“Then Dany will be there” Marg smiled at her annoyingly, and Dany rolled her eyes. Jon was smirking. At least they got a kick out of each other’s friends giving them shit. He went back to reading his book, as she continued highlighting for their upcoming testing.

She watched him again from the corner of her eye. The way his eyes skimmed the pages, his fingers flipped through them, the sounds of the pages turning giving her goosebumps. She quickly adverted her eyes back to her work before she was caught.

He closed his book then and sat it on the table and started messing around on his phone. Probably texting Val. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She eyed her own phone then, knowing she needed to leave to make it to her evening class.

Dany started to pack all her things into her backpack. Marg didn’t do night classes, so she’d probably stay a bit later. Jon also stood and flung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll walk you” he offered. Dany nodded to him and they took off, waiving bye to Margie.

“I don’t know why you let her get to you”

“I don’t”

“You do. All of our friends give us shit about how close we are, and none of them get under your skin like she does.”

“Because it’s non stop with her. It’s all she talks about to me. She takes it too far.”

Jon laughed then, and before she could say anything more, her phone was vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled it out and a picture of her and her mother popped on the screen.

“Hello mother” she answered surprised. “To what do I owe this surprise?”

“Surprise? We talk every day dear”

“We text every day. You never call.”

“Hi Rhae!” Jon yelled in the background.

“Tell Jon hello” she said back. Dany could hear the smile in her voice. “Anyway dear, I’m calling because I wondered if I might pester you into visiting this weekend. I need to see my daughter.”

“Probably not this weekend Mom, maybe in the next couple weekends. Jon has been wanting to visit Davos as well. But his evil bitch girlfriend is visiting him next weekend, so maybe the weekend after.” They all laughed, and Jon shoved her arm shaking his head.

“Alright dear. How are things? Classes going okay? How’s Daario?”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Everything is going well. Classes are good. Daario not so much. I think I’m going to pull the plug on that soon.”

“Is he not treating you well?”

“It’s not that. He’s just...well...I don’t know Mom...boring?” She tried not to laugh.

“Well I should expect no less from my fiery daughter. I don’t wish for you to settle Daenerys so if he doesn’t make you happy then do what you need to do.” She finished. She surprisingly didn’t sound upset.

“Alright, well I’m almost to my night class, I’ll text you later.”

“Sounds good darling. I love you, be safe.”

“I will, I love you too.” She said and hung up.

“That didn’t sound too bad?” Jon cut back in.

“No, it didn’t” she said curiously. They were almost to the hall where Dany’s class was.

“Want me to walk you home after, or will your Prince Charming be here by then?” He teased her.

“Shut it Jon” she pushed him. “He is supposed to be here by then. I’ll call you later and tell you how it goes?” She looked up to him, and he nodded. “Alright, talk to you later” she said over her shoulder, and he nodded again, waiving at her.

* * *

Jon walked back to his apartment. It was crazy how quickly he’d start to miss Dany after leaving her. It was nothing new, it’d been like that their whole lives. But the older they got, the harder it became to avoid his feelings for her.

He loved Val, at least he thought he did. But Dany was his best friend. Maybe even the love of his life. And he couldn’t do anything about it because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. It was everything to him. _She_ was everything to him, and if he lost her, he wouldn’t be able to take it.

So he’d suffer in silence at her side. Some times he wondered if she felt the same. He didn’t miss the ways she flirted with him. But Dany did have a flirty personality. But they did everything together. Surely she wouldn’t spend so much time with him if she didn’t want to. Dany didn’t do anything she didn’t want to.

There’d been so many times over the last four years since they’d decided it was better for them to stay friends instead of continuing to date that he almost poured his heart out to her. But he was terrified of her rejecting him.

And there was always someone else in the way. For a long time it was always her random boyfriends that he knew she didn’t care for. It was something to bide her time. But then Val came along and he was tired of hoping for something that wasn’t going to happen, so he gave it a chance.

Val was beautiful and smart, and something about her intimidated him. Maybe it was that she was older, or more intelligent. Dany always said she was just bossy, and maybe she was right. But he could feel things growing apart with Val. They were moving apart instead of moving together.

And her hatred for Dany had begun to consume their relationship every time she would come in town. He almost couldn’t take it anymore. It was enough that they had to take shit about it from their friends all the time, but to be accused of doing things he wasn’t by his own girlfriend was bullshit.

He at least could commend Dany on her talent of being able to let things go when it wasn’t what she wanted. It was almost an art she’d mastered, never letting anyone close enough to become serious. But she wasn’t like that with him. She had zero walls up with him.

He knew everything about her, and loved every single part. Sometimes he’d catch himself just watching her. Admiring the way her long blonde hair spiraled down her back. The way that she could look like the most beautiful girl in the world in just a sweatshirt. The way her little hands would move at the speed of light when she was typing a story or a paper. The way her smell lingered around him long after she left. Not to mention her perfect curves and lips that were like little pillows on her mouth.

When he made it inside, Ghost was sitting right by the door, very impatiently waiting for him to get back. “Yes I know boy, you’re hungry. Give me a minute.” He said to him as he tossed his things onto his kitchen counter and wrangled out of his jacket.

He pulled leftovers from the fridge and threw them in the microwave to have for dinner, and then filled up Ghost’s food and water bowls. He contemplated taking him for a walk in a bit, but he didn’t want to take the risk of running into Dany with Daario.

He always respected Dany’s wishes, but he couldn’t stand the smug bastard that was currently occupying the boyfriend seat in her life. He’d never say so out loud, but he’d be glad to see him gone.

So he opted out of the walk and instead grabbed his food out of the microwave and a beer out of the fridge. He sat back on his couch with his food, kicked his shoes off onto the floor and ate while watching a baseball game that was on. When Ghost was done, he joined him on the couch. Jon knew he probably shouldn’t allow him on the furniture, but it was just the two of them, so he didn’t care.

After he was done eating and the game was over, it’d been a couple hours. He went to his room and changed into a hoodie and sweatpants and put on a beanie. He stepped out onto his tiny balcony and Ghost followed. It was even cooler at night, which he was thankful for. He loved the cold.

He dipped his hand into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his phone, both he’d swiped from his living room table on the way out. He lit a cigarette and put it between his lips, inhaling and exhaling. Dany hated when he smoked. He normally only did it when he was stressed or drinking. Tonight was an exception.

He hovered over he and Dany’s text thread. There were more messages from her than from him, he was terrible at texting. He considered sending her a text, but she’d reach out to him when she was ready. She may not be super into Daario, but maybe she’d still need some time or space to process the break up.

He knew her class had ended almost an hour before, it was one of her shorter classes she went to a few nights a week. He went back into his messages then and hovered over Val’s instead. Maybe he should give her a call or send a quick text, they hadn’t talked much that day.

He decided to just send a goodnight text. He wasn’t in the mood to have a long conversation with her that night. He dropped his finished cigarette into the bucket on his patio and went back inside.

He wanted to try and stay up as late as he could, knowing Dany would likely call, and she’d probably need to talk about whatever happened between her and Daario. So Jon found a movie he liked on TV that was only a few minutes in and made himself comfortable once more.

He started to doze off on the couch when there was a knock at his door. That was certainly odd for that late hour, he wasn’t expecting anyone.

He got up and moved to the door. He looked out the peephole and saw silver hair and knew right away it was Dany, so he pulled the door open. “Dany what are you doing out, it’s la-“ he was stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her face.

Her hair was down unlike earlier, and fell in waves over her shoulders. She had the same outfit on with no jacket. She didn’t seem to have anything with her. But there were tears running down her face, her face was red and purple as if she’d been hit, there was blood dripping from a small cut over her cheek bone.

“Shit Dany what the fuck happened?” He pulled her into him, quickly shutting and locking the door. Who ever did this to her could have followed her.

She held onto him as if her life depended on it, her fingers dug into his back. She was sobbing. “I’m sorry Jon. I should have called but I couldn’t find my phone, I just ran.”

“It’s alright. I’m here, you’re safe.” He held her at the small of her back, his other hand smoothing over her silver tresses. “What happened?” He asked after a few moments.

“I...He...I don’t know.” She tried to get something out but she was out of breath.

“Come here, sit down. I’ll get you some water.” He moved her to sit down on the couch, and reluctantly let go of her, moving quickly to get her some water, and grabbed a first aid kit Davos had insisted he keep in the apartment, and a wet hand towel.

“Here” he handed her the water, and she quickly drank nearly half of it. “Your face is bleeding Dany, let me clean it up” and she nodded. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I need to go back first, I need to get Drogon.”

“Wait, you were at home when this happened?” And before she answered, reality struck him, and he knew exactly what she was going to say. “Daenerys, who did this to you?”

She was shaking her head, she was scared.

“Tell me” he looked her in the eyes.

“Daario” she shuddered.

And suddenly he could feel his body fill with rage, and he wanted nothing but to set the world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments & Kudos are always appreciated. I have most of this story planned out, but if there are any little details you'd like to see, I'm always open to suggestions! Stay tuned for more ♥️
> 
> To new readers, if you haven't already, check out my other fic Business as Usual. It's getting quite long, but it's worth it, I promise! & To my loyals, this won't be near as long as BaU, so don't worry about it cutting into my time for that haha 😘


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dany being attacked from Jon's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd we're back! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! 
> 
> TW: Dany talks about what happened with Daario here. Again, not super detailed, but fair warning. 
> 
> I'm hoping to have this updated weekly, and BaU updated bi-weekly on Fridays, since it has longer chapters, but no promises! Those of you that read BaU know that I have a baby and am homeschooling my older child on top of working FT from home, so my free time runs thin haha BUT! I will not abandon any of my stories ever! 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood board are on me ♥️

Jon was fuming, but he knew he had to hold it together for Dany. She needed him more than he needed to find Daario and make him pay for what he did to her.

It took him nearly an hour to calm her down. He was able to get the blood clean from her face, and got her an ice pack for the rest. He held her and let her cry on his chest for as long as she needed to. She’d talk when she was ready.

Finally she pulled away from him and he carefully wiped her tears. “I need to go make sure Drogon is okay. I can’t believe I left him, I just ran. I thought he would follow me but he didn’t” she was getting upset again.

“Hey. Look at me.” He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. “You’re not going back there. You can stay here, and I’ll go get Drogon. I’m sure he’s just fine.”

“You’re not going alone.”

“Dany I’ll be fine.”

“No you wont. I know what you’ll do if he’s still there. I cant let you do that.”

“He deserves to pay for what he’s done to you Daenerys” Jon nearly seethed.

“Maybe he does, but that will never happen. His family is in with the police Jon. If I report this, nothing will come of it. He’ll get off and I’ll look like a liar. My only option is to hope that he leaves me alone.”

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing his beanie off. “This isn’t right.”

“Walk with me to get Drogon...please”

“If Daario is still there, I make zero promises as to what I’ll do to him”

“Okay”

Jon stood then and went to put his socks and shoes on. He grabbed a jacket for Dany and held it out for her. She slipped into it and put on one of his hats. He grabbed his phone and keys and they headed out the door.

Her place was all the way across campus, so it took about thirty minutes to walk there. It was late, so there were very few people out. Dany linked her arm with his, and he could see her eyes searching all over.

“Tell me what happened” he said, hoping to distract her.

She hesitated for a moment, and then let out a deep breath. “He met me after class and walked me home. He started talking about going to some dinner for his firm. I asked him to sit down so we could talk and he did.

“I told him that I didn’t think things were working out, that we didn’t have anything in common and that he should be with someone more suited to his lifestyle. He tried talking me out of it for a while, but I just kept saying no.

“All of a sudden he just got super upset. He accused me of cheating on him, started calling me all these names, yelling at me. So I told him to get out and he pushed me, so I pushed him back and he hit me. A few times. I think the cut was from his ring, I don’t know.

“I fell back and he pulled me up by my arms, but Drogon bit his leg which gave me enough time to get away and run out the door. I thought Drogon was with me until I got far enough to look back and saw that he wasn’t. But Daario wasn’t following me either so I just kept going.”

Jon could see a tear falling down her cheek again. “There’s nothing more you could have done. Besides, Drogon is terrifying” he chuckled. “I’m sure he’s just fine.”

She nodded unconvincingly.

The closer he got, the more scared he could see her getting. He took her hand then and pulled it to his chest. “Dany, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“I know.”

Finally they made it to her building. She didn’t even have her keys, so he hoped rather Daario was there still or not, that he left the door unlocked. When they got to her door, he moved her behind him and slowly twisted the knob.

He peeked inside to thankfully see no one but Drogon running towards him. He opened the door all the way and Dany dropped to her knees to hug him. “Stay right here.” Jon said, and he moved to check all the rooms in her apartment.

Daario wasn’t there, but he’d completely trashed her apartment. He went back to Dany who was still with Drogon at the front door. “He’s not here but your place is a mess. Hurry and grab whatever you need and let’s get out of here in case he comes back.”

She nodded and went inside. He shut and locked the door behind her and stood waiting. After about 5 minutes she emerged from her room with her backpack, purse, and a small duffle bag. He put Drogon’s leash on and walked him and took her bag to carry for her.

“Give me your keys and I’ll drive us back to my place.”

“No Jon, then he’ll know where I am.”

“Shit, you’re right. Okay, but stay behind me. He may be waiting somewhere in case you came back.”

She nodded. Jon was pretty convinced Drogon would protect her regardless, but he didn’t like the idea of walking back across campus in the middle of the night with a potential stalker on them. But he also couldn’t deny that he’d love to get his hands on the piece of shit as well, and was almost hoping he’d find them.

They stayed relatively quiet on their walk back, all three of them watching their surroundings for any sign of Daario. He didn’t seem to be anywhere around and they made it back to Jon’s safely.

They both kicked off their shoes and hung up their jackets and hats. Dany dropped all her bags at the end of the couch in the living room. Her phone had died so she put it on the charger in the kitchen and left it and went back to sit on the couch.

She pulled one of his throw blankets over her and took the ice pack from earlier off the coffee table and put it back on her face. Drogon made himself right at home and climbed right up on the couch with her and curled up at her feet.

Jon sat on the coffee table in front of her and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. “What can I do?”

“You’re doing it”

“Well at least sleep in my bed. This couch is shit.”

She giggled then. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep any time soon.”

“Okay, so how about a scary movie, popcorn, and cheap booze?”

“Sounds perfect” she smiled. Jon nodded and went to the kitchen to make them drinks and snacks. Dany’s phone had powered back on and was buzzing over and over. He looked and they were all texts, mostly from Daario.

“Want me to bring you your phone?”

“Just leave it”

He shrugged.

Popcorn and chips in hand, along with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, he went back to sit with her on the couch. Drogon being the dramatic pup he was acted as if Jon was ruining his life as he sighed and moved off of the couch to an armchair instead. Ghost eyed him from his spot in his big dog bed.

Jon shook his head. “That dog is just like you”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” she smirked and took the popcorn. Jon sat everything else down on the coffee table and took the remote to find a movie to watch. A lot of the movie channels played scary movies around that time of the year.

After finding one, he started it up and moved to pour their drinks. Dany took hers and drank it quickly. He couldn’t blame her, she definitely needed it after the night she’d had. He poured her another which she sipped much slower.

Dany slid her feet under him to keep them warm, and Jon rested his feet on the table. “Do you remember when we were little, and it rained on Halloween, so my mom made us all those sweets and let us watch scary movies all night, and I was so scared I begged her to let you stay the night with me?” She giggled.

“I do remember. And she did let me stay and you kept me up all night sitting up and flashing your flashlight through your room over and over. I don’t know why you always want to watch scary movies, you always get scared” he teased.

“I do. But I only watch them with you.”

“Well don’t watch them for my benefit, we can watch whatever you want.”

“What if I want to watch some sappy romance movie?”

“Well you’ve apparently been suffering through scary movies for me for seventeen years, I think I owe it to you to let you pick the movies for a while” he chuckled.

Dany shook her head smiling. “I’m fine with anything but your stupid sci-fi movies.”

“Don’t disrespect the arts Dany”

Dany laughed and went back to watching the movie and eating her popcorn. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from her. Even after everything she’d been through that night, the cut, the bruises, the tear stains on her cheeks, she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

The movie they were watching was part of a trilogy, so the second one started right after the first. Jon wanted to smoke, he was anxious, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her, even if he’d be right outside.

He was pretty sure Daario didn’t know where he lived, but he could have been watching her, following her when she ran to him, or even followed the two of them the second time. He didn’t want to take any chances of anything more happening to her.

“Wanna smoke?” He asked her.

“You shouldn’t be smoking Jon.”

“Yeah, well” he shrugged.

“I don’t want to smoke, but I’ll go outside with you”

Jon nodded and stood, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the coffee table. Dany stood too, and went to get her phone from the kitchen counter. She ran her hands through her hair, moving it all to one side. She followed him out to the balcony, still wrapped in his throw blanket. It had gotten pretty chilly.

Jon watched her as she went through her phone. She scoffed and shook her head and handed it to Jon. He pinched his lit cigarette between his lips and scrolled through the tens of texts from Daario that went from threats of finding her and finishing what he started to apologies and how he didn’t mean to hurt her and he loved her and just wanted a second chance.

“Did you love him?”

“Seriously Jon?” She glared at him. “You should know better than that.”

“I mean I think I know you pretty well, but he seems to be throwing it around freely.”

“We never said it, I never felt it. I’m sure he’s just trying to keep me from turning him in.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know...keep hiding, move?”

“Are you going to tell your mother?”

“And make her feel guilty for introducing us? No. I won’t see her for a couple weeks, this should all be gone by then” she waved over her face.

“Maybe she could do something.”

“She has no say in what goes on in Summerhall Jon, she’s the Mayor of Dragonstone.”

“I know that, but she knows his family doesn’t she?”

“She does” Dany stared off into the distance. 

“Don’t delete those texts. If things get worse, you’ll need proof of what he did. You should take pictures of your apartment tomorrow, and your face.”

She sighed then and shook her head. “I never thought I’d be that girl. The girl that gets into a relationship with a shitty controlling older guy and falls victim to his temper.”

“You’re not that girl Daenerys. You aren’t defined by what happened to you”

“I know, but I just feel stupid. He didn’t seem like that kind of guy.”

“Most of them don’t, until they do.” He looked over at her, and her eyes met his. She took his cigarette from his mouth and took a drag, blowing smoke out into the cold fall air and gave it back to him.

“You shouldn’t be smoking Daenerys.” He threw back at her, smirking.

“Shut up” she laughed, shoving him playfully and went back inside. He snubbed out his cigarette and tossed it into the bucket and followed her in. She’d discarded her phone on the table and was in the kitchen grabbing them beers. He loved how she always made herself at home in his space.

“Your whiskey is shit” she said as she handed him the beer.

“This isn’t gonna be much better” he smiled.

They sat back down on the couch, closer together then. Almost too close. Dany folded her legs off to the side and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around one of his.

“Chicken” he teased her, and she narrowed her eyes at him before smirking. Jon shook his head. She was getting scared. It was cute, but also kind of funny because they’d seen those same movies before, she knew what happened in them. 

It was getting towards the end of the second movie and Jon could tell by the change in her breathing that she’d fallen asleep. Her head was rested on his shoulder. He was in a dilemma, because he was surprised she’d fallen asleep at all, but he also knew if he didn’t move her, she’d be even more sore than she already would be in the morning, thanks to his shitty couch and her sleeping sitting up.

He decided he’d risk it. He slowly moved out from under her, and kept her up right. Once he was on his feet, he leaned over and picked her up. She startled for a moment and then relaxed when she realized it was him. She rested her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dany was tiny, so it was easy to carry her to his bed. It was pitch black in his bedroom, but he navigated his way around just fine. He laid her down gently, making sure her head was on a pillow and then repositioned the throw blanket back over her.

She was still in her jeans and sweatshirt but he knew Dany well enough to know she’d be stripped down to whatever she had on under those by the morning, always getting hot to the touch while she slept.

He started to move to leave when he felt her small hand around his wrist. “Stay with me” she nearly whispered. “Please.”

Jon didn’t need to be asked twice. He nodded and she moved over to give him enough room to lay next to her. He laid down, and she nuzzled into his chest, her hand clenching into his hoodie at his side. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

Suddenly all of his senses were flooded with her. He pressed his nose to her hair, she smelled like flowers and lemons. Her body was warm pressed against his, even through all of their clothes. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, praying to all the gods he’d be able to control himself.

He thought she’d fallen back to sleep, but then he heard her voice, muffled against his chest.

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For taking care of me tonight. For always making me feel safe.”

He hesitated for a moment. “You’re always gonna be safe with me Dany.”

She looked up at him then, and before he could say more, her mouth was on his. He returned the kiss without question. And then she was kissing him again, taking his bottom lip between hers. She cupped his cheek, her thumb smoothing over his beard.

Her tongue sought entrance then, finding his already waiting. Her lips were soft, her mouth was warm. He could still taste the ale on her breath, but also the sweet taste that was just Dany. He started to lean further into her, but was stopped by Dany moving astride him, straddling his waist.

His hands went to her hips and started to move up under her sweatshirt as he continued kissing her, their tongues dancing. He couldn’t breathe, his mind was trying to catch up with what was happening. They’d kissed before, but never like this. He pulled away regretfully, mostly just to catch his breath, but then his mouth was moving before he could stop himself.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He breathed out.

Her eyes met his and filled with realization of what they were doing and she began to pull away too. “Fuck.” She sat up, still on top of him, pushing her hand through her hair to move it out of her face. “Shit, Jon. I’m sorry. I-I…” she looked around his room.

“No, no. It’s alright.” He cut her off, taking one of her hands in his to try and sooth her worry and get her to look at him again, and she did. “I just…I know you’ve been through a lot tonight. And you’ve been drinking. I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret tomorrow. I don’t want to take advantage.”

She was shaking her head then. “I had a few drinks Jon, I don’t even feel tipsy.” She rolled her eyes. “And I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t regret it.” She shook her head again. “Besides, what happened to ‘you aren’t defined by what happened to you’?”

He couldn’t believe what she was saying. “You aren’t. I just…I don’t want to hurt you Dany.”

“You’d never hurt me” her eyes burned into his.

He ran his thumb over the palm of her hand that was still in his. “No...no I wouldn’t.”

He let go of her hand then and pulled her by her sweatshirt back into him and his lips crashed into hers. He moved to hold her face to his, careful not to brush over any bruises. His thumbs ran along her jaw as his fingers tangled into her hair at the nape of her neck.

He carefully rolled them over and he was on top of her. The little moan she let out egged him on. His heart was racing. He knew where things were going, had dreamt about it for as long as he could remember. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

He also knew he should probably be thinking about Val, but in that moment, that was his last thought.

He kissed her for as long as he possibly could, terrified that would be the last time, terrified that if they continued, and he finally had her, all of her, that their friendship would be ruined once and for all. After all, they had agreed to remain just friends.

But what if it didn’t ruin anything? What if it helped them both finally admit the feelings he realized they both so obviously had?

He pulled away once more, his eyes meeting hers. “You’re sure?”

She nodded then, her hand running over his cheek. “I want you.”

He breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. If he wasn’t already rock hard before, he definitely was then. And he was sure she could feel it, hells, could probably even see it. He had to pull himself together, or he was never going to last.

He lifted off of her, eyes never leaving hers. He pulled his hoodie over his head, and then the t-shirt that was underneath. She sat up too, doing the same. Unable to help himself, his eyes went to her perfect breasts. Not too big, not too small. She wore a dark blue lacy bra that she then also removed, and Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back, willing himself to find some kind of control.

One would think he was a damned green boy. But he was far from it, and knew he needed to start acting like it if he was going to please someone like Dany. It helped that he knew everything she liked and didn’t like, they talked about their sex lives all the time.

Her fingers trailed over the scar on his chest, from a surgery he’d had when they were fifteen, one she sat by his side for all through his recovery, one that almost took him away from her. She pulled him closer by his bicep and kissed the scar, and then his neck, and then his lips.

He pressed her chest, nudging her to lay back down, and let his hand drift between her breasts before taking one in hand, and then the other, unwilling to let his mouth part from hers. She rubbed her knee over his hip, opening herself up to him, and he started to wonder why or how in the hells they still had pants on.

He moved to fix that, his hands going to the button and zipper of her jeans, pulling away from her to pull them off, and then her lace thong that he was sure matched the bra she’d taken off moments ago.

And then she was naked before him. He couldn’t help but to let his eyes roam over her as he sat back on his heels. Her skin was milky white, almost seeming to sparkle in the moonlight that peeked through his bedroom window. He watched the way her chest moved with her breaths. He almost couldn’t see it because of the darkness, but her cheeks were flushed.

She didn’t shy away from him, she was completely comfortable with allowing him to look as long as he needed to. “Fuck” he whispered, running his hand through his hair. He stood on the bed then, causing her to giggle, and dropped his sweatpants, kicking them onto the floor.

“Hmm, Jon Snow commando. I like it.” she smirked, and he shook his head stifling a laugh. He hated wearing underwear at home. And he knew she felt the same about bras, so he was surprised to find her wearing one.

He didn’t miss her doing her own ogling. He may not have had the biggest cock out there, but he was pretty proud of what he had to offer.

He moved to his knees between her legs and quickly snapped back into the reality of what was about to happen, and when his eyes found hers, he knew she was doing the same.

He leaned back over her, holding himself up with one arm at her side, the other roaming up her body as he kissed her again. He peppered kisses along her jaw, her neck, down her chest before taking one rosy nipple into his mouth.

He rolled his tongue around it, taking it between his teeth gently as it hardened, and then showed its twin the same attention. Dany’s hands roamed over his back and through his hair. Her panting told him she liked what he was doing.

He let go with a pop, and moved to kiss the tattoo under her right breast, the only one she had, probably the only one she’d ever have. He’d gotten at least five before he finally talked her into just the one. It was a tiny rose, and he had one to match in the same spot, surrounded by other tattoos of course.

That’s how they met after all. He was the new kid next door and just wanted a friend to play with. He remembered like it was yesterday. Her silver blonde braids and her red polka dot dress as she swung on her front porch swing, her little feet dangling off. He picked a single rose out of his adopted mom’s garden and took it to her and asked her if she wanted to be his friend.

And here they were, seventeen years later, possibly about to ruin it all.

His free hand moved between them. He knew what he’d find, he could already smell the intoxicating scent of her. He had an urge to taste her, but his need to be inside her would win out, he knew. Maybe he’d get lucky and there’d be a next time, and maybe even many more times after that.

He found her sopping wet as he ran his fingers through her folds. He dropped his head between her breasts, taking a deep breath once more. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she brought his face to hers, taking him in a bruising kiss.

Her legs wrapped around him, pushing him into her. “Take me” she whispered, moving to kiss his neck.

They were both panting, he could hear and feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He took his cock in hand and lined up with her center and pushed inside of her.

Her back arched and they both gasped. She wrapped around him like a glove, fit him perfectly. He looked into her eyes again, making sure she was still with him, still wanting this as much as he did.

Her pupils were blown black. Desire and lust and maybe even love shining back at him. He thrusted in and out of her, steady at first as he continued kissing every part of her that he could reach, and she did the same.

She held him tight as if she was unwilling to part from him, and he felt much the same. He moved his free hand to hers and laced their fingers, pressing them to the bed above her head. Her other hand clenched into his back, his still holding him over her.

She bent one of her legs more, the heel of her foot pressing into his lower back, opening up to him even more. She was so wet, so tight, he wasn’t going to make it much longer.

The sounds of their coupling filled the room and he was thankful to not have a roommate. As he sped up his movements, neither of them seemed to be able to keep quiet any longer.

“Jon” she moaned, the sound of his name on her lips driving him wild. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to hear her say his name again without thinking of her like this.

Fucking her in reality was so much better than any dream he’d ever dreamt about doing so. Except it wasn’t just that. Fucking. All their touches, kisses, gazing into the other’s eyes, told him it was much much more.

But did Dany feel the same, or was he just her rebound? Was she just using him to forget what’d happened to her?

He pushed the dark thoughts from his mind and focused on just her. He could tell by the way she bit her lip, threw her head back, and tightened her grip on his hand and back, that she was close. He let go of her hand and moved to grab onto her thick thigh, angling her just right.

She was moaning louder then, and he grunted as he rutted into her. He could feel her then, her cunt clenching his cock, pulsing around him as she came undone. He was lost in watching her. She was beautiful all the time, but watching her come was something else entirely.

It brought him to his own peak, and he moaned as he came inside her, filling her with his seed. He knew she was on birth control.

He moved back over her, laying his head on her chest as they caught their breaths. Her hands held his head to her, tangling into his curls. I love you, he wanted to say to her. He wondered how quick she’d run out of his apartment if he did. The thought had him almost chuckling.

He was scared to face her, scared of things being awkward between them then after what they’d just done. But when he finally gathered enough courage to look up at her, she smiled sweetly at him, looking completely sated.

He pulled out of her and moved to lay next to her on his side, facing her. She rolled onto her side as well and surprisingly nestled into him. She always told him she hated cuddling after sex, but seemed to want to with him.

He wrapped his arms around her, praying to whatever gods that this wouldn’t ruin things between them, that she wouldn’t run from him, that they wouldn’t take her from him.

She held him tight, too, and kissed his chest softly. Her breasts pressed against him, and she tangled her legs up in his. He reached for the throw blanket she’d discarded and covered them up.

“I know you probably want to smoke” she giggled.

“I don’t want to be anywhere but right here with you” he admitted.

She was quiet again, probably wanting to avoid talking about what just happened, much as he did.

She pulled away from him then and moved to get up and he started to panic. Hundreds of questions ran through his head. Was it bad for her? Did he say the wrong thing? Was she regretting what they did?

“I’m going to the bathroom, you need anything?”

He hoped she didn’t hear his sigh of relief. “No” he answered, unable to form any other words. He watched her retreating form, her curves illuminating in the moonlight. He saw the light from the bathroom in the hall, and a few minutes later it was shutting off and she was coming back.

She climbed back into bed with him and he figured she for sure was done with the cuddling, but she pulled his comforter from the end of his bed over them, and moved right back to where she was before, but looking up at him instead.

He carefully ran his thumb over the cut on her cheek and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes, the thoughts of what happened to her coming back to him, could easily fill him with rage all over again. But she was safe. She was there with him, and she was safe.

“I could kill him for doing this to you.” He whispered, unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

“I know” she said, wrapping her hand around his wrist and pressing her lips to his.

Neither of them said anything more, and she fell asleep easily in his arms. If not for anything else, he was glad he could at least give her that. He eventually followed, letting sleep take him as he watched her.

She’d left his bedroom door open, so he woke hearing both of the dogs trot into the room and lay down on his floor. Ghost was never far from him when he was home, but he knew she let Drogon sleep on her bed, so he looked some what annoyed that he had to take the floor.

Jon could see the sun starting to come up through his curtains. He peeked over at his alarm clock, which told him it was a little after 5AM. He was glad to see Dany still safe in his arms, fast asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted back off with her.

When he woke again, there was no more warmth surrounding him. The other side of his bed was empty. Ghost was alone on the floor. It was almost 9AM. He hurried out of bed and pulled on his sweats, and hoped to find her somewhere else in his apartment.

But she was no where to be found. All of her things were gone. It was almost as if he’d dreamt up the whole night. Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Their glasses from the night before were still on the table, her charger was still plugged in in the kitchen, and going back to his room, her bra was on the floor, so at least he knew it was real.

But she was running, just like he feared she would.

He tried calling and texting her, and got no answer. She didn’t leave a note. He was just worried about her more than anything. He knew she shouldn’t be out alone, and hoped that she wasn’t.

He paced his apartment for what felt like hours before finally deciding to go looking for her. He wouldn’t let her run, wouldn’t let her hide from him. Wouldn’t let her pretend that last night didn’t mean everything to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Dany up to? What happens next? 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be from Dany's POV. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Comments & Kudos are always appreciated 🥰


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, a game, a house party, and a little drama on the side ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another split POV chapter! 😍
> 
> Y'all, I got my first hate comment EVER last chap haha. But I made it almost 7 months on the archive without one, so I'm pretty proud ☺️ I'm not bothered by it, I'll wear it with honor. But I will just never understand how someone can take time out of their day to be hateful instead of just pressing the back button and going on about their day! 
> 
> Little bit on this chapter - Jon and Robb are NOT related in this fic. Alright, enjoy ♥️ Mistakes & Mood board are on me!

By the time Dany got to her apartment, she was already regretting fleeing Jon’s. She shut and locked her door and turned to press her back against it, throwing her head back. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

She had given in to all her hearts desires and slept with her best friend. Not just slept with. No. Had completely mind blowing, extremely intimate sex with him is a better way to word it. She’d played an active part in breaking the pact they’d made almost four years ago and likely ruining everything they’d built over the last seventeen years.

She didn’t know how Jon felt. But she supposed she didn’t really give him the opportunity to tell her. Did he feel the same, or was it just a lay for him? Not to mention the elephant in the room, the fact that he had a whole fucking _girlfriend_.

She couldn’t breathe. She needed to get out. She knew it wasn’t safe, who knew where Daario was then, but she had to. She changed into a pair of her workout leggings and threw on a hoodie and running shoes. She put Drogon’s harness and leash on and they left.

She locked up her apartment and zipped up her keys and phone in her pocket. She took the back way out of her building just in case. Once she was out, she made her way to the trails they always jogged on.

She had mixed emotions about hoping Jon would show up. What would she say? Would he be upset? Would it be awkward between them now?

She then realized she probably should have put some make up on in case she ran into anyone she knew. She wasn’t ready to have to explain the marks on her face.

The gravel crunched under her shoes and the morning breeze felt comforting on her face. The trees swayed with the wind and the birds chirped around her. Drogon paced beside her. Her phone vibrated over and over in her pocket, which she ignored.

She was a little over two miles in when she heard the familiar clobbering of his feet coming up behind her. She tried to brace herself for whatever was going to happen between them, taking a deep breath.

His hand gripped her arm to stop her and she looked up to find fury in his eyes. “Daenerys what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

She looked away from him. “I’m running”

“You sure are, aren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m physically running Jon. I’m not running from you if that’s what you’re trying to insinuate.”

“But you are, are you not?”

Dany hesitated then, and then sighed, letting it fill her body. “I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t”

“It’s not that simple.”

“What do you want Dany?”

_I want you_ , she wanted to scream. She shook her head and looked away, unable to look him in the eye and say what she knew she was about to say. “I want to give you an out. I want us to pretend last night never happened. You have Val and what we did was wrong.”

She looked up at him then, her eyes meeting his to find the most defeated look and it broke her heart. He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, you know? I was worried sick about you. You shouldn’t be out here alone, especially not now.” He was avoiding what she said.

“Did you hear what I said Jon?”

“Yes I fucking heard you Dany.” He rolled his eyes. He sighed “Fine. Have it your way. Let’s go.” He waived in front of them. She let out a deep breath, hating herself for lying. For continuing to pretend she wasn’t in love with him, that she hadn’t been for as long as she could remember.

They finished the rest of their run in silence. She wasn’t in the mood for coffee, and knew he didn’t have time. He’d have to report to the locker room to warm up before his game soon. But he walked with her to her apartment, and came up with her.

“You don’t have to stay.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone”

“You have to get to the field Jon”

“I have over an hour. I’m sure Margaery will show up here by then.”

Dany hadn’t even thought about that. That she’d have to tell Margaery what happened with Daario. And probably about what happened with Jon as well. She’d definitely tell Missy, she could trust her, and felt like she’d have to talk to _someone_ about it.

“I’m going to shower” she said, and he nodded.

She went down the hall into the bathroom and wanted to just collapse on the floor. This was what she was afraid of. How much it would hurt to be around him now.

She turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room. She pulled a towel from the cabinet and hung it on a hook. Peeled off her sweaty clothes and tossed them into a pile on the floor and stepped into the shower.

She let the heat consume her, wanting to just cry. She stood under the water and just closed her eyes, throwing her head back and staying there for what felt like hours.

She was startled by arms curling around her. His arms. And her heart began racing. She looked up into his eyes and they were filled with the same hurt as hers.

She moved her arms around him, holding onto his back, feeling the muscle under her fingertips. She laid her head on his chest, and he rested his head on hers. They stood there, just holding each other for the longest time.

“You know I can’t just pretend” he finally broke their silence.

She looked up at him and nodded. “I know”

He leaned down then and pressed his lips to hers. It didn’t take her long to get lost in kissing him. The warmth of his mouth on hers, the taste of him. She could still taste the mint of his toothpaste, and a tiny hint of a cigarette. She wasn’t surprised.

He cupped her face then, still careful, and deepened the kiss. _Gods_ he could kiss.

She knew she had to stop them before she let desire take over and just gave herself to him.

She held his wrists and pulled away slowly. Her eyes met his again, and she could see he hated this as much as she did.

“Jon we can’t”

He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers. Finally he nodded and kissed her once more before stepping out of the shower.

She wanted to scream. Wanted to curse the gods she didn’t believe in for putting her in this position. For giving her the most perfect man and not letting her have him. At least not in the way that he was really hers.

She hated herself for not being able to tell him how she felt, letting fear win out as always. But maybe he was doing the same. Or maybe he felt nothing. Who knew. They wouldn’t, because they refused to face their truths.

She hurried and washed her hair and body before getting out of the shower. She decided they should at least talk about what had happened. Maybe it’d make things less hard.

She wrapped a towel around herself and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She opened the bathroom door to step out and went down the hall back to the living room. But instead of seeing Jon, it was Margaery that was sitting on her couch.

Fuck.

“Gods Dany what happened to your face?” She stood and made her way to her, looking her over. “Jon let me in, he seemed upset. He didn’t...?”

“No! Gods no. Jon would never.”

“I mean I didn’t think so. What the hell happened?”

“It was Daario. He didn’t appreciate being dumped apparently.” She said over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she walked to her room to get dressed. Margaery was right behind her.

“Did you call the cops?”

“No. His family is in with the cops, it would have done me no good. So I ran. I stayed at Jon’s and he’s apparently promoted himself to be my personal bodyguard now.”

“Do we shower with our personal bodyguards?”

Dany turned to face Marg, and she had an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“His hair was wet, Dany.”

“He showered before me”

“You’re lying.”

“No”

“Daenerys”

Dany sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Margaery always seemed to know everything before she was told. It was almost as if she had eyes and ears all over campus.

“I slept with him”

“What?!”

“I mean you knew we were showering together, I feel like it’d be pretty obvious.”

“How was it?”

“Seriously? That’s your first question?” Dany chuckled and rolled her eyes. She stood back up to finish dressing. Margaery sat on her bed and Dany told her everything. Everything except how that now she was even more in love with him and couldn’t bare to even be around him without wanting to tear his clothes off.

“So was this just because you were upset and he was comforting or something you actually wanted?”

“I would never use Jon. By the time it was initiated I’d forgotten all about everything else. It was just me and him and nothing else mattered. I definitely wanted it. He seemed to have as well.”

“Sounds like you’re in love”

“Shut up”

Dany finished getting dressed and threw half of her hair up in a bun, the rest she left in wavy curls down her back. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and she and Margaery began the long trek to the football field.

* * *

Jon was frustrated to say the least. He wasn’t too excited about playing football on a good day, so after the day he’d had so far, he was less than pleased. He’d made it to the locker room and got changed. All of his teammates were getting pumped up around him, doing all their usual pre-game rituals.

Jon had no pre-game rituals. He went out and played the game and that was it. He was thankful for Gendry, his best friend, who was much the same. They made their way out to the field to start warm ups. Their coach was already yelling at a couple of the guys who showed up hungover. Again.

They went back to the tunnel when it was about time for their game to start. They were playing the Winterfell Wolves who were the only other undefeated team in their division. Jon knew he needed to get his head in the game, but he just couldn’t.

The announcer called for them to come out, and they made their normal over-dramatic entrance onto the field. Once they made it to the sidelines, he spotted Dany in her normal spot in the student section. She half smiled at him, which he returned.

She was wearing black ripped jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt and her jean jacket that she’d had made with his name and jersey number on the back. She always wore that, or one of his old jerseys or t-shirts she’d have made with his jersey number on it. Val was always _so_ happy about that anytime she’d come to his games.

Seeing her made him feel a little bit better. He always felt like he needed to show off for her, he had since they were little. He knew she didn’t care. She was always just as proud and supportive after the worst of his games.

The first two quarters were shit. Their quarterback, Robb, seemed to have other things on his mind and kept overthrowing the ball. They were down by two touchdowns, so needless to say, their coach ripped their asses in the locker room.

The last two were much better. They were probably just all scared of their coaches killing them all after the game. Jon scored a touchdown and Gendry and Theon managed to pull in one each as well. They ended up winning by a field goal. He’d take it.

He almost forgot about Theon’s party, but he made sure to remind everyone in the locker room to come by and celebrate their big win. Jon hated parties and clubs, hated how loud it was and how many people were there. But Dany always drug him along to shit like that.

He couldn’t complain. She always went with him to his stuffy bars and rock concerts even though she hated rock. They compromised for one another.

He showered and changed into clean clothes in the locker room and was surprised to see her waiting for him outside afterwards. “Good game” she smiled.

“Thanks”

“Can we uh…go somewhere and talk?”

“Only if you’re buying me food. I didn’t get to eat this morning thanks to someone.”

“Deal” she chuckled.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and she put hers around his back. They always did this, it was friendly. But it felt different now.

They walked to Jon’s so he could drop off this things, and then to a place right across from his apartment that they went to a lot. It was a small diner and one of his favorites.

They sat in a booth and got their drinks and ordered food. There was a lot of people there, which was normal after a game, but it was loud enough he wasn’t worried about anyone hearing them. But it was awkward between them, he didn’t know where to start. So they just stared at each other over the table.

“Are you going to Theon’s still?” She asked.

“I didn’t come here for small talk Daenerys.”

She was taken back. “It’s a valid question.”

“Are you?”

“Yes”

“Then yeah, I guess so.”

“You don’t have to go just because I’m going.”

“You don’t want me to go?”

“That’s not what I said Jon” her eyes softened. She sighed then. “Why are we doing this?”

He shrugged, his hands in his lap. “I don’t know” he shook his head.

“This is exactly what we were afraid of all those years ago.”

“I know that Dany, but I can’t go back. I can’t pretend that what happened didn’t happen.”

“Okay, I get that. I can’t either. And I shouldn’t have asked that of you. But why does it have to change things between us?”

_Because I’m in love with you_ , he wanted to say. He took a deep breath. “It wouldn’t have if you didn’t run out on me.”

“What difference does it make?”

“It makes all the difference Dany and you know that. It made me feel like shit, like it was a mistake for you, like you regretted it. Just like I said you would. It made me feel used. Like you came to me when you were in trouble and used me to make yourself feel better.”

“Is that what you think of me?”

“Of course not. But put yourself in my shoes. If things were the other way around and Val and I had a fight and I came to you, and what happened between us happened at your place instead and you woke up the next morning and I was just gone, how would you feel?”

She sighed then and slouched back in her seat. “I would feel stupid and tossed aside, like it meant nothing to you.”

“Exactly”

“Jon, I never meant to hurt you. It wasn’t a mistake, and I don’t regret it. Was it wrong? Yes. But it didn’t mean nothing. And I wasn’t using you. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you. But that doesn’t change that it was wrong. And it cannot happen again.”

Jon rested his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands. “Maybe I just feel like shit because now I’m a fucking cheater.”

“That’s not who you are Jon. This is my fault. And it’s my fault you feel how you feel. I shouldn’t have left.”

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her again. “I have to tell her.”

“You can’t tell her. She’ll hate me even more. She’ll probably end things with you. She won’t forgive you for this Jon.”

“Maybe I don’t care.”

“If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t say maybe.”

“I don’t know what to feel Dany.”

“Me either.”

Somewhere in the midst of their conversation their waiter had dropped their food by on the table. They both ate then, making eyes at each other over the table. Jon finished all of his food before Dany could even get through half of hers, so he just sat back and watched her. She never cared.

“I really don’t want to go to Theon’s”

“Don’t be a baby.” She smiled.

Jon smirked and shook his head. “I’m assuming you haven’t heard anymore from your dick of a boyfriend?”

“Ex. And I wouldn’t know, I blocked his number.”

“Good for you.”

“I took screenshots and pictures and everything like you suggested.”

“Are you going to do anything with them?”

“I don’t know. I kind of want to talk to my mom about it, see what she thinks.”

Jon nodded then. “Are you going to the party with Margaery?”

“Margaery is going with Jeoff, and you know I can’t stand him.”

He chuckled. “Well you shouldn’t be alone. He could be watching you.”

“Jon you can’t be my shadow. Not that I mind, it just isn’t your responsibility.”

“What if I don’t mind either? We’re together all the time anyway.”

“I just don’t want to make this harder for either of us.”

“Eh” Jon playfully waved his hand. “We’ll be alright”

Dany shook her head and laughed. “In that case I guess we better go get ready.”

They’d walked back to Jon’s first and he changed and fixed his hair a little. They rode his motorcycle to Dany’s so she could do the same. She came out of her room in ripped skinny jeans and a black sweater that hung off her shoulder and black boots. Her hair was down and curled. She’d touched up her make-up, likely to hide the marks on her face.

She threw on a jacket and they left for Theon’s. She’d warned him that she might leave with Margaery depending on how the night went. He didn’t mind, as long as she wasn’t alone. Not that Marg could protect her, but she could at least call someone if something happened. And Marg always seemed to have a guy with her anyway.

They pulled up to Theon’s and he could hear the bass of his speakers from outside. There were cars everywhere and people packed up the front yard, the house, and the back yard. Thankfully his parents had left their huge house and land to him and his older sister, and she didn’t care what he did as long as he left her alone.

When they got inside there were bottles of alcohol and red solo cups everywhere. All of his friends started passing them drinks, and they both declined. He hated drinking if he wasn’t at home, or at least at a bar he felt comfortable in. Plus he was driving.

Dany would usually have a drink or two, it was very rare that she’d get drunk or even tipsy. She always said it made her feel like shit. He couldn’t argue there.

They went their separate ways for a little while, her hanging with her girl friends and him with the guys. He checked in on her a lot, not cause he was worried, but more because he was hoping she’d be ready to leave sooner than later.

After about an hour he noticed her still holding the same slim canned drink she’d been nursing since they arrived. It made him chuckle.

But that quickly turned into irritation when he noticed Robb fucking Stark whispering in her ear, clearly flirting with her. She was laughing and it almost seemed like she was flirting back.

He’d seen Dany with guys before, hells, they’d even went on double dates before. He always hated the guys, but he knew they wouldn’t last. He could only remember one guy that she’d really liked in the past, but he was bad for her, and had thankfully moved back to Essos with his family.

But something about her flirting with Robb Stark, especially after all that had happened between them in the last twenty-four hours, filled him with a blind rage. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. Maybe she was just being nice.

She had hated him in the past. Thought he was a jerk and full of himself. The typical jock.

Another hour or so passed by and Robb was still lingering around her. Others had joined them and they played some drinking games. But then he noticed her and Margaery talking in each other’s ears, and then she linked her arm with his and left with him.

Jon was fuming. He couldn’t decide rather to go after her and ask her what the hell she was doing, or let her go and stay and get wasted.

After pacing around Theon’s kitchen for a few minutes, his phone buzzed. “I’m leaving. Don’t worry, I won’t be alone” she texted, with a wink face. He stormed out then, jumped on his bike and peeled out. He needed to get away from everyone.

He made it home in record time, trying to control his anger. He didn’t want to be angry with her. She was single after all, and could do whatever the fuck she wanted. He had a fucking girl friend for gods sakes. One that’d been calling and texting all day with no reply.

He went to his bedroom and undressed down to his black boxer-briefs. Ghost had made his way in and laid on the floor. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and dialed Val, figuring he should probably return her call.

As it rang, he lit a cigarette. He hated smoking inside, but he needed it. Needed to try and calm down.

“Hi baby!” Val answered.

“Hey. Sorry it’s late, I just got in.”

“Where were you?”

“Theon’s”

“I hope you weren’t drinking and driving.”

“Nope.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day. But I wanted to call you back before I go to bed.”

“Are you smoking?”

“No” he lied.

“Jon”

“Val”

He could hear her sigh over the phone. “Well anyway, I was calling to tell you that you played so good today. I watched online.”

“Thank you. It was a rough game.”

“It looked like it.” There was a long pause, and he wasn’t sure what to say. “I miss you” she added.

“You too.”

“You still want me to come next weekend?”

“Sure…of course”

“Don’t sound so sure.”

“I’m sorry babe. I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll let you go to sleep then. Call me in the morning.”

“Alright”

“Love you!”

“You too. Bye”

He rolled his eyes at how motherly she could be towards him. She was only two years older than him and sometimes he felt like he was dating his mom. He hadn’t realized how hard it would be to talk to her without wanting to confess his secret.

He snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on his bedside table. He thought about texting Dany, but he knew he’d have nothing nice to say. So he shut off his light and try to go to sleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d dozed off for when he heard his front door unlock. There were very few people that had a key to his apartment. Davos, Val, Gendry - in case he needed him to drop in on Ghost - and Dany.

He knew Val wouldn’t be showing up, it’d take too long to get there, and probably wasn’t worth it to her after their conversation. Gendry wouldn’t come unless he’d ask him to, same with Davos. So he knew who it was. And her tiny form coming through his bedroom door way was answer enough.

Her hair was still in her messy curls, she still had the same clothes on. He sighed and shut his eyes. “Dany what are you doing here?”

“I’m not allowed to be alone, remember?” She said playfully, as if nothing had happened. When he opened his eyes again, he saw she was taking off her boots and jeans. She climbed into his bed next to him and pulled the comforter over herself.

“What, Robb Stark wasn’t a good enough fuck so you had to come back here?” He regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth, but he was angry. She sat up then and looked down at him.

“Is that what you think of me?!” Even in the dark, he could see the fire burning in her eyes, could hear it in her voice.

He sighed again and ran his hands down his face. “I don’t fucking know Daenerys, I saw you leave with him.”

“Oh fuck you Jon!” She shoved him, almost pushing him out of the bed. “Robb Stark is the last man I’d sleep with on this entire fucking campus. I was covering for Margaery you asshole!” She yelled.

He felt awful. And he knew she was telling the truth. She wasn’t the kind of girl to go jumping from one man’s bed to another. And he knew that too.

“Ugh” he groaned, running his hands through his hair, dropping his elbows to his knees. “I’m fucking sorry Dany. I just…I saw you leave with him, and then your text…I was angry.”

“How about just ask me next time instead of jumping to conclusions? Gods do you know me at all?” She was still pissed, and rightfully so.

“Of course I do, I know you better than anyone.”

“Do you? Because you never would have thought these things of me before.”

“I’m sorry. Deep down I know that isn’t you. But you can’t blame me for getting upset. It looked bad.”

“Well Margaery is seeing him again. I was only trying to give you shit in my text. And considering he walked me to your door while Margaery waited in the car, I think it’s safe for you to assume I didn’t sleep with him. And he’s not that terrible after all.” 

He turned towards her then and took her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it.” She dropped her walls, and the fire went out.

He laid back down then, and held the comforter open for her, and she inched in close to him, nuzzling into his chest again. He put his arm around her. “Is this going to be our new normal? You sleeping over?” He teased.

She snorted. “Yeah sure, next weekend me, you, and Val can all cuddle up together and have a sleep over.”

“Not funny”

“I’m sorry” she giggled.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, they’d had quite the day. He slept easy knowing she was there with him, safe, warm, relaxed.

And in the morning when he woke, she was still there. Her head against his chest, holding onto his side, her legs laced with his. And he knew that there was no saving himself now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you've shown this fic so far! Comments & Kudos are always appreciated and I TRY to respond to comments as soon as I see them. I love hearing what you guys think! But spread love, not hate guys! ♥️ I am trying to update every Friday, so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another appearance from Daario pushes Dany to go visit her Mom and Jon tags along ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter was initially going to be two parts, but it got longer than I planned. So Jon’s POV is short since I cut things off, but don’t worry, we’ll pick up where we left off with his POV next chap! 
> 
> PS - I appreciate all the love his fic has gotten so far. But it is tagged cheating for a reason. Jon IS in a relationship at the end of the day and will continue to be while he and Dany sort out their feelings. I do not condone cheating, but this is something real that happens in life and this story is just about facing your true feelings and letting your heart take the wheel 🤷🏼♀️ I know that’s not everyone’s cup of tea and I respect that, and hope you can do the same and hit the back button and move along if it isn’t ☺️ 
> 
> Now let’s jump into this craziness 🙌🏼 Mistakes & Mood Board are on me! I’ve always pictured Rhaella as the boss lady herself, Charlize, and those of you that read BaU know how much I needed to write these Dany/Rhae moments 😩♥️

Jon and Dany had made it through most of the week without breaking any of their newly agreed upon rules. The rules basically consisted of them not being allowed to be physical with one another. As much as Dany hated Val, she didn’t want to hurt her anymore than they already had, as tempting as it was, and she surely didn’t want to be the “other woman”.

They had still stayed every night at each other’s apartments, and slept in the same beds. To them, that was normal, and something they’d done their whole lives.

After spending the night at Jon’s every night from the previous Friday all the way through Tuesday night, she’d finally talked him into staying at her place Wednesday night, and he was staying again that night once more before Val got in town. She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed waking up to him, and she’d miss it when he wasn’t there anymore.

He felt like it was awkward at her place because Missy was back from Essos, but she’d told Missy everything that’d happened while she was gone, and she didn’t seem to judge. She did seem worried about the feelings that were involved, but agreed with Jon that she shouldn’t be alone. As much as she hated it, she was scared to be alone anyway, but Dany knew she’d have to get past that. She couldn’t let Daario keep her from her life forever.

She hadn’t been back to work since the incident, but she knew she couldn’t continue to miss out, otherwise she could lose her internship, so she decided it was time for her to go back. She had an early morning class and then drove straight to work afterwards.

Her internship was with one of her mother’s many lawyers offices. Their offices were on the sixth floor of an office building in the middle of town. As she always had, she parked in the parking garage across the street. She gathered her things and got out of her car, pressing a button on her keys to lock it behind her.

She started to head towards the building when she heard a familiar voice behind her. One that sent chills down her spine.

“Daenerys”

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. Daario.

“Miss me yet?”

Dany looked around, and there were other people coming in and out of the parking garage. She knew he wouldn’t make a scene, wouldn’t risk his good family name.

“Don’t look so frightened. You know I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He smirked.

“What do you want?”

“I want to know why you haven’t returned any of my calls or texts?”

“You’re delusional if you really have to ask that question.”

“Daenerys, I only want to talk.”

“Well I don’t. Is this your plan now? To stalk me?”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions. At the very least, I want to make sure we’re on the same page. I want to make sure you know what will happen to you if you go to the police about our little argument.”

“I may be stupid for ever dating you, but I’m no idiot Daario. Everyone knows your family has the police in their pocket. Reporting you would do me no good.”

“Well…as long as we have an understanding then.”

“Sure. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

“You know…I always hated seeing such a pretty face have such a dirty mouth. I suppose they match now thanks to me, don’t they?” He smiled.

Dany could feel her body filling with fire. “Fuck you” she seethed. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. She pulled it away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t you ever fucking touch me again or I will make a scene, right here, right now, and you will regret ever meeting me.”

Daario smirked, looking like the devil that he was. He narrowed his eyes and nodded, holding his hands up in surrender as if he was some innocent.

“I already regret meeting you Daenerys. You’ve shown your true colors, jumping from me to that tattooed grungy friend of yours.” Her eyes went wide. “That’s right. I know. I’ve seen you. So think about that next time before you threaten me.”

Her jaw clenched. She wanted no more than to do to him what he’d done to her. Hurt him. Show him she wasn’t weak. But he’d only make her out to be some crazy ex, and that wasn’t her. “Goodbye Daario” she said, glaring at him as she turned to walk away again, this time without him stopping her.

He didn’t say another word, but she could feel him watching her until he couldn’t anymore. Her heart was racing, she was terrified. How did she not see that this was the kind of man he was? She should have known.

When she got inside, she sat at her desk outside her boss’ office and took a breath. She knew she had to tell Jon. Daario had obviously seen them together at some point. Maybe multiple times. And he had all but threatened him too.

She dialed his number as quick as she could, her hands shaking. He answered after the second ring.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“At work. What’s wrong?” She knew he’d be able to tell by her voice alone something had happened.

“Daario…he uhm…he showed up at my work.”

“What?” He nearly shouted. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, there were a lot of people around, he didn’t hurt me. He stopped me in the parking garage. He basically threatened me, said he wanted to make sure I knew what would happen to me if I went to the cops. But Jon…he knows we’ve been together. I know he’s been watching me, watching us.” She started to cry.

“Hey, it’s alright. Calm down. Are you inside now?’

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to come and get you?”

“It’s okay. I’m going to talk to Tyrion and tell him what’s going on, and then I’ll come there.”

“Alright. Have someone walk you to your car. Please.”

“I will.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” She hung up then, and righted herself before she went to knock on her boss’ door. Tyrion Lannister. Her favorite of her mother’s lawyers. The only person within Lannister Legal that had any sense. “Come in.” He said from behind the door.

When she entered, he was sitting at his desk looking over the top of his glasses at his computer screen. “Ah, Daenerys, welcome back. I hope you’re feeling better.” He smiled without actually looking up at her. She moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Actually, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh gods. You’re not pregnant are you? Your mother would have a fit if you made her a grandmother this young.”

Dany giggled at that. He was probably right. “No, no I’m not. But I may need your opinion…and some more time off.”

He pushed away from his computer then and crossed his fingers over his desk, resting his hands there and looked up at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, as you probably know, my mother sat me up with Daario…Daario Naharis. And things weren’t going well, so I ended it. He wasn’t too happy about that, and he attacked me. I have make up on…lots of it. But I have pictures. He’s threatened to hurt me if I go to the police. He’s following me. I don’t know what to do.”

“Does your mother know about this?”

“No”

“She needs to.”

Dany nodded. That wasn’t something she wanted to do.

“She knows his family. I’m sure this isn’t the first time he’s done something like this and they’ve covered it up one way or another. But I’m sure she can do something. And you should go to the authorities, but not until you’re somewhere safe. Somewhere he can’t find you.”

She nodded again.

“Take another week off. If things haven’t gotten better then, call me and I can get a temp until you feel safe enough to come back.”

She let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “Thank you Tyrion.”

“Of course. You do a good job, I like having you. Plus, your mother would have me killed if something happened to her daughter on my watch.” He smirked.

“She’s quite terrifying.” Dany joked. Kind of.

“That she is.”

Dany left then, having Jamie, Tyrion’s brother, walk her out. He happened to be leaving at the same time so she casually walked with him and pulled it off without having to tell him anything. She quickly locked her doors when she got into her car and scanned the parking garage.

She didn’t see any sign of Daario, but she hadn’t seen any sign of him over the last week, and he’d obviously been watching her, or having someone watch her for him. Her heart was racing, her palms were damp as she gripped her steering wheel.

She pulled out of her parking spot, and then out of the parking garage and made her way towards the shop Jon worked in when he wasn’t at school. It was a small, family owned business. Gendry’s father ran the place and liked having him and Jon there to help out.

She parked on the side of the building away from where they had customers park where they’d have easy access to pull the cars in and out of the garage. She climbed out of her car once more, her eyes instinctually scanning around to make sure she wasn’t followed.

She walked into the garage, finding Jon under a car. He seemed to be the only one in there. Music played on the radio in the background from the work bench against the wall. He had on dirty jeans and converse. She smirked at how “grungy” he apparently was, and kicked his food.

He slid out from under the car, and she could see the relief flood him when his eyes met hers.

“Oh thank gods.” He sat up from the slider, running his hand through his hair, uncaring of all the grease that was probably covering them. He stood and hugged her tight. “Are you alright?”

Dany nodded then. “I’m alright.”

“Good. You took forever, I was worried.” He let her go. “If you give me a few minutes I can finish this up and we can get out of here. Go grab some lunch or something.”

“It’s alright, I don’t want to keep you from work. I’m actually thinking about driving up to see my mom.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded again “I think I need to tell her what happened.”

Jon hesitated then, just watching her. “I can come with you?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. I need to see Davos anyway, it’s been too long.”

“Isn’t Val coming in town?”

“Not til’ tomorrow night. We can be back before then. Unless you were planning on staying the weekend?”

She wasn’t. And he knew she wasn’t. She loved her mother, but she had very little free time to spend with Dany. So any time she did stay the weekend, she’d end up spending most of the time alone in their house, or visiting at Davos’ with Jon. She shook her head. “No. I wasn’t.”

“Alright then. I’ll drive. I know you hate driving up there.” He smiled.

“I do, but we’re not taking your motorcycle, it’s too cold.”

“All your shit wouldn’t fit on my bike” he teased. “We’ll take your car, I’ll drive. I’ll finish up here, we can run to our places to grab a few things, and get out of town. Grab some food on the way.”

She nodded. “Food most importantly.” She smiled, realizing she hadn’t eaten all day.

Dany stood at the edge of the garage and crossed her arms, just watching. She felt like she’d always have to be watching now. She wasn’t sure how long had went by when Jon was putting all his things away and pulling a hoodie on over his head.

“Let’s go, I’ll follow you to your place”

Dany nodded and walked back to her black SUV, unlocking it when she got there. She rolled her eyes, smirking at Jon as she jumped in and he rev’d his motorcycle at her. She hated that damn thing.

They went to her apartment first. She let Missy know what was going on and she agreed to look after Drogo’s. Sometimes Dany felt like he liked Missy more than her anyway. She changed out of her work clothes into some white shorts and a denim button up shirt, and packed an overnight bag and left, following Jon to his place. He did the same, packed a bag and texted Gendry to check on Ghost later that night and in the morning.

He threw his things into her SUV and jumped into the driver seat, she was already waiting in the passenger side. They stopped at one of the many fast food places on their way out of town, something that’d be easy for Jon to eat while he drove.

The drive was a few hours, so it’d be almost evening by the time they got there. She didn’t let her mom know they were coming. She usually had better luck just surprising her.

She rolled down her window and shoved on some sunglasses, giving Jon a pair too, since they were driving right into the sun. She hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth to play music. She and Jon had different tastes in music, but they’d made a playlist they could both add music to that they both liked, and that’s usually what played when they were in the car.

About half way through the drive she was getting restless. She could tell by Jon’s constant tapping on the steering wheel he was feeling the same. She tossed off her shoes and moved to put her feet in his lap. He hated feet, so she thought it was funny but he grabbed onto her legs and held them there.

A while later his phone started vibrating in the center console. She saw before he did that it was Val. He glanced at it and then looked back at the road. “You’re not going to answer?”

He hesitated but then groaned and picked it up. “Hey”

Dany laughed at how awful he was about having to put effort into anything he didn’t want to.

“Nothing, just driving...I decided last minute to go visit my dad...Yes I know, I’ll be back before you get there...Yes Daenerys is with me...No, she’s going to see her mom, it was just easier for us to go together...Alright, you too.” He hung up.

Dany raised an eyebrow and held in her laugher. “You too? You too?!”

“What?” He avoided her gaze.

“Jon Snow, if I was your girlfriend and told you that I loved you and you replied ‘you too’ I’d murder you”

“Well you and her are completely different people. She doesn’t expect so much from me.” He smirked.

“Like hells she doesn’t” Dany chuckled. “Was she pissed I was with you?”

“Probably. She’s always pissed at me for something.”

“Well...at least now I know why she sticks around” she teased.

“What do you mean?” He blushed, his eyes darting between her and the road.

“It surely isn’t because you’re overflowing with love and affection” she rolled her eyes, smirking and sitting back up in her seat.

“I can be affectionate”

“Not with her”

“I am with you”

“We’re best friends, we’ve known each other since we were babies. You’re naturally caring with me. You’re not like that with anyone else because you have to actually try.”

“I shouldn’t have to try. It _should_ be natural.”

“Maybe so, but you’ve been with her for over a year now. I don’t think things are going to change.”

“I don’t care Dany” she could tell he was getting irritated.

“Do you love her?”

“Yes, I care about her.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I don’t want to talk about my relationship.”

“I just want to know why you can’t say it to her. Have you ever? Is this a recent change, for you to just say ‘you too’?

“I don’t know”

Dany rolled her eyes again and threw a fry at him. “You’re so damn broody”

“And you’re so damn annoying.” He smirked, and she laughed, shaking her head.

A bit later they were finally pulling into the long winding driveway of her childhood home. She knew her mother was home by the entourage of cars parked out front, all the black SUV’s and town cars. Jon brought the car to a stop and parked behind one of the many cars.

Dany took a deep breath and hesitated even getting out. She didn’t want her mother overreacting or feeling like an idiot for setting her up with such an ass. Jon’s hand on her thigh pulled her out of her panicking. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright.”

She nodded and pushed her door open before she changed her mind. Jon grabbed both of their bags andstarted walking towards the front porch. She followed him up the few steps to the door, and he pushed it open. She loved that he was close enough to she and her mom that he didn’t even feel the need to knock.

“This is where you get it, your carelessness. Your mother. She’s the gods damned mayor and just leaves her front door unlocked” he teased.

Dany rolled her eyes and pushed him inside. “Shut up”

“Rhae! I brought you a present!” Jon yelled in the foyer.

“Jon!” Dany pushed him again. “She could be in a meeting or something.”

Jon was too busy laughing at himself to respond.

“Gods child do you have any manners?” Her mother teased Jon as she seemed to have appeared out of no where and all but glided down the winding stairway. She ruffled his hair like he was still a little boy and went straight to Dany and pulled her into her arms. “My baby!” She kissed her forehead.

“Hi mom”

“My favorite surprise. How was the drive?”

“Fine”

Her mother finally let her go. Dany smiled up at her. She was so beautiful and regal, and Dany knew she was about to break her heart. “I have a call in a few that I can’t miss, but everything else I will clear off my schedule and we’ll have girl time okay?”

Dany started to nod but Jon cut in. “Rhae, Dany needs to talk to you about something. It’s important.”

Worry took over her mothers face as she looked from Jon to her. “Gods you’re not pregnant are you?”

Dany closed her eyes and threw her head back. “No mother.”

“Then what is it?”

“Can we sit down?”

“Here, set your things down, I’ll have one of the girls grab them. Let’s go sit in the kitchen and I’ll pour us some wine.”

She nodded then and followed her mother into the kitchen, and Jon followed behind her. Her mother quickly had a phone to her ear before they even reached the kitchen. “Hello dear. I need you to jump on the meeting for me and stand in for me...Yes everything is alright, Daenerys just showed up to surprise me and needs to talk to me about some things...alright, thank you.” She hung up, likely her assistant.

She pulled a bottle of wine from the wine fridge and put out glasses for the three of them. Jon hated wine but he would drink anything served by “the queen” herself, as he’d call her. She giggled at the grimace on his face.

Dany lifted herself up to sit on the counter. Her mother hated when she’d do it, but it was just something she always did. She took a sip of the wine, hoping her tolerance would lower itself just to get her through this talk.

“So what do you need to talk to me about love?”

Dany took a deep breath. “I need you to promise me that you want rush out of here when I’m done talking to start fires. I need you to be calm and try not to be upset.”

“My gods Dany what is it?”

“Promise me mother”

“I can’t.”

“Dany just tell her” Jon butted in again.

Dany looked from him to her mother and sighed. “Well, I told you that I was going to be ending things with Daario, yes?”

Rhaella nodded.

“So he met me after class that day and we walked to my apartment. He was going on and on about his family and some dinner he wanted me to attend, and I just couldn’t anymore. So I told him that things weren’t working. I was as nice as I possibly could have been about it.

He begged me to give him another chance, and I told him I didn’t want to change who he was, and he would find someone that loved him for him. He got angry and so I told him I thought it’d be best if he left, and he attacked me.”

Her mother’s eyes went wide. “I need you to be more specific.”

Dany could see where her mother’s mind was going. “No, no. Not like that. He uhm...”

“He hit her. Bruised and bloodied up her face, left bruises on her arms.”

She glared at Jon and he shrugged.

“When was this? I don’t see any marks on your face.”

“I have a lot of make up on mom, I’d rather not go around having to explain to everyone what happened. It was the same day I talked to you on the phone. Last Friday.”

“Show her the pictures Dany”

Gods she wanted to punch him. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, swiping to her camera roll and slid it across the counter to her mother.

“That was the next morning. He also trashed my apartment. He probably would have done worse had Drogon not bit him and I got away and ran to Jon’s.”

Her mothers hand went over her mouth and tears began streaming down her face as she scrolled through the images.

“Dany baby I’m so sorry” she finally looked up at her. “I had no idea he was like this. His father always talks about what a good man he is. When I met him he was charming and I just thought...”

“It’s alright mom. It’s not your fault. I didn’t know either.”

Rhae came around to face Dany and cupped her cheek. Dany started crying then too. “We will go to the police. He will pay for what he’s done to you.”

“No, no mom we cant. You know his family has the police in their pockets. And...”

“And what Daenerys?”

“He’s following her”

“Would you shut up?” She shot Jon a look over her shoulder.

“No Dany, she needs to know all of it.” He looked from her back to her mother. “He showed up at her work today threatening her about going to the cops. Knows she’s been staying with me since the attack. He’s been watching her.”

“Well we can’t just do nothing.”

“Tyrion says I need to go to the cops, but not until I’m somewhere he can’t find me.”

“Well you’re here. Stay here for a while.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard for him to find me at my mothers house, the Mayor of Dragonstone. Besides, I have class mom.”

“I suppose you’re right. Let me make a few calls. I won’t go to the police but I’m not going to let him get away with this Daenerys.”

Dany nodded and hugged her mother.

“I’ll be up in my office, I won’t be long.”

She nodded again and her mother disappeared back upstairs. Jon moved around the counter in front of her. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. “It’s gonna be alright. You’re safe here, and when we go back, you’ll be safe with me.”

Dany nodded, not wanting to mention that he’d be with his insufferable girlfriend all weekend. She’d figure it out, it wasn’t his job to protect her. He moved between her legs then and just held her, pulling her tight against him.

The longer they stayed that way, the more intimate it felt. His hands moved from the back of her head and her upper back, down to her lower back. She had one hand tangled in his mess of curls and the other down the middle of his back. Her head rested on his.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way before she heard her mothers’ heels tapping against the marble floor again coming back in the kitchen.

Jon pulled away and kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna go see Davos. You talk with your mom and I’ll be back.”

She nodded and reluctantly let him go. She got off the counter and moved to a barstool, her mother took up the one next to her after saying goodbye to Jon.

Once the door was shut and he was gone, her mother gave her a knowing look. “When are you going to tell that boy that you’re in love with him?”

“I’m not”

“You are, and you have been since you were a child.”

“It doesn’t matter, he has a girlfriend. If he wanted to be with me he would.”

“Does he know how you feel?”

“I mean we haven’t really talked about how we feel, but I think he should know.”

“Daenerys men are idiots, they never know anything. They have to be told.”

They both laughed, and Dany took a sip of her wine. “I don’t want to tell him how I feel and pour my heart out to him only for him to tell me what I already know. That he has a girlfriend.”

“From what I see, he feels very much the same. Maybe he thinks you feel nothing as well so he’s scared to say how he really feels.”

“It’s definitely complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be”

“It does, and even more so now...because we slept together.”

Her mother nearly choked on her wine. “As in, in the same bed?”

“As in sex mom.”

“When?”

“Last weekend, after all of this happened.”

“Gods Dany” her mother closed her eyes and rested her head on her palm. Dany laughed, she loved making her uncomfortable. “We’re you at least safe?”

“I’m on birth control mom I’m not an idiot.”

“Is it still happening?”

She laughed again at how mortified her mother seemed. And she knew it wasn’t about sex, she knew Dany had had sex before, it was about Jon. “You make it sound like something so awful. But no, it was just the one time. We agreed it couldn’t happen again. Because of the girlfriend.”

“Is this the same girlfriend as before?”

“Yes”

Her mother rolled her eyes. “So what are you going to do, just suffer in silence? Wait for it to run it’s course?”

“I know it won’t work out, they’re too different and he already seems checked out of it. I don’t think it’s fair for me to have to wait though. I want him to _want_ to be with me, but I don’t want to be an option, and if I tell him how I feel, that’s what I’ll be.”

“My baby is no option” her mother smiled. “But I think you know Jon better than anyone, and deep down you know that you’re not an option to him. You’re the choice, the one he chooses over everyone, he always has. I think you know that and you’re scared to face it.”

“Maybe so. And if I am, it’s unfair to him for me to tell him how I feel if I’m not ready.”

“I agree”

“I’ve been staying at his place, and he’s been staying at mine, and we sleep in the same bed together, we’re always together and ever since last weekend, I can’t see him as my best friend anymore. And I hate that, because if we don’t feel the same, it could ruin our friendship. But then he has this look in his eyes sometimes that tells me maybe he does feel the same and I just want to spill my guts.”

Her mom was grinning at her. “Sounds like love to me.”

She hated that her mom was alone. She always said she didn’t have time for men since her father had passed. But Dany knew that was a lie.

“Don’t wait forever Daenerys. Sometimes we wait and before we know it, it’s too late. I may not know much about love, but I know enough to know that when you find something like what you and Jon have, you hold onto it and you don’t let it go.”

She nodded and finished off her wine.

“On another note, I called a few of my lawyers, they’re going to look into any past allegations against Daario. I also called the sheriff in Summerhall. He’s a good friend. He’s won’t open up anything until we give him the go ahead, but he at least knows what’s going on in case anything more happens. I will figure something out, but you need to keep me updated.”

“Okay”

“Should we go curl up in the den and watch some rom coms?”

She smirked and nodded and they went upstairs so her mother could change. Dany walked around her childhood bedroom. It hadn’t changed one bit from when she’d left for college years ago. She smiled at the thought of her mom keeping it all the same just for her.

She changed as well, into some black leggings and a hoodie she found that she was pretty sure was Jon’s from high school. She and her mom made their way downstairs to the den, more wine and popcorn in hand.

Jon had texted her asking how things were going, and she told him they were fine and watching movies in the den. She asked about Davos who Jon told her was of course down on the dock fishing. She told him she would go and see Davos in the morning before they left.

She sat close to her mom, resting her head on her shoulder from time to time. She missed her, and hated being away from her, especially knowing she was all by herself in their huge house. But she was independent and didn’t seem to mind.

They were in the first half hour or so of the second movie when Jon barged in the door trying to scare them. They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads laughing. He had changed too, into a t-shirt and grey joggers and had his hair loose and glasses on.

He moved to lay next to Dany with his head in her lap. “Why are you guys watching this crap?” He asked, and Rhaella hit him with a throw pillow. They all laughed. “Rhae, do you remember when you got that new couch in here and I spilled fruit punch all over it?” Jon laughed.

“Oh I remember, and Dany tried to take the blame for you.”

They laughed some more and went back to watching the movie. Dany held one arm over Jon’s chest, and combed through his hair with her fingers with the other. It felt all so normal and natural, like that was how they were supposed to be, even with her mother right next to them.

When the movie was over, her mother said she was tired and kissed her cheek and went up to bed, with a promise to have breakfast with them in the morning, and told Jon to invite Davos over.

“Should I sleep in the guest room like old times and sneak into your room later?” Jon chuckled.

“She knows we’ve been staying together so that’s pointless.”

“I don’t think I can get up.”

“Let’s go lazy” she pushed him off of her and pulled him up off the couch by his arm.

“You’re so bossy”

He followed her upstairs and they were as quiet as they could possibly be, not wanting to wake her mother. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and threw her hair up in a messy bun, and then let Jon have the bathroom. She changed into shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed, getting under the sheets.

Jon came out of the bathroom running his hand through his hair. He took his glasses off and sat them on her bedside table and crawled in next to her. Everything her mom had said was repeating like a broken record in her head. But she was so scared of Jon’s reaction, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

“You’re being weird.” He broke their silence, turning to face her.

She kept her eyes on her ceiling, knowing if she looked him in the eyes she probably wouldn’t be able to control her word vomit.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Dany, look at me.”

She sighed and turned to face him.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, keeping herself from talking. Jon knew her better than that though. But he wouldn’t push her. He sighed in frustration and scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her and her face went to his chest. She pulled every ounce of strength from her body and willed herself not to cry.

After a lot of silence, she felt Jon’s arm twitch, telling her he’d fallen asleep. She pulled away enough to look up at his face and her suspicions were confirmed. Unable to help herself, she kissed his neck and rolled over, keeping his arm draped over her and laced their fingers.

She knew her mother was right, but she couldn’t bear losing him, so if this was all they could be, she’d have to live with that.

* * *

The next morning, Jon woke still wrapped around Dany. Grey light drifted in through her bedroom curtains, it was likely foggy outside, which was common in the mornings on Dragonstone that time of year. The clock on her bedside table told him it was a little after 7am.

He got up slowly, trying not to wake her, to go to the bathroom. When he was done, he pulled open one of the French doors in her room that led to her balcony. He could remember many times he snuck in and out of her room from that balcony.

There was a bit of a chill, but Rhae always seemed to keep her house warm, so it felt refreshing on his skin. After standing out there a few minutes, Dany appeared from her bedroom.

“Don’t even think about smoking” she teased him.

He smiled down at her and took in her current state. Her hair was down and messy. She was still in the clothes she’d worn to sleep, a little tank and shorts. He averted his eyes when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra, and the cool air had her nipples straining against her shirt.

She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. She’d been acting weird since the night before. He couldn’t figure out if it was because of everything she was dealing with, or something to do with him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

She looked up at him then and smiled at him, barely. It was almost as if she was holding back tears. She looked away then and shook her head. “I...I don’t think that we should continue sleeping in the same bed.”

“Why?”

“Does Val know that we’ve been staying with each other every night?”

“No, but telling her would require that I tell her what happened to you, and that’s not my story to tell.”

“So that’s the only reason you’re insisting on staying with me every night? Because of what happened to me?”

“No, of course not, that’s not what I meant. Dany you’re the one that told me not to tell Val about us.”

“I told you not to tell her about us having sex.”

“So you want me to tell her about everything else?”

“I don’t care what you do Jon, but I can tell you that if it were me you were in a relationship with, I wouldn’t be okay with you sleeping in the same bed with another girl.”

“You hate Val, why do you care about her all of a sudden?”

“This is not about Val, Jon! This is about you and me. It’s about trying to do the right thing. Trying to save our friendship. It’s not your responsibility to babysit me, and I can’t keep feeling like some girl on the side of your relationship.”

“That’s not what you are Dany and you know that. And no one is babysitting you. Aside from staying the night with each other, we would have spent all this time together anyway. Why are you pushing me away?”

“I don’t want to push you away, and I’m not trying to. Look, I don’t know how you feel about Val, and after listening to your phone calls with her all week, I don’t think you do either. I don’t know if she’s the person you want to spend your life with, or if you’re just wasting time...

What I do know is that what happened between us last weekend may have been just sex for you, but it was not just sex for me, it meant something to me. And now I don’t know how to deal with that.”

Jon sighed and pulled her by her wrist and closed the distance between them. “You know me better than that Daenerys and I don’t know why you pretend that you don’t.” He cupped her cheeks and her tiny hands held onto his sides.

“It was not just sex for me either” he admitted, and before he could stop, before he could help himself, his lips crashed into hers. All of his feelings from the weekend before flooded his body all over again and he knew then and there that he would never be able to live without this feeling. Without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have not seen the last of Daario, and next chapter we’ll jump into the nitty gritty when our girl Val shows up ☺️ any guesses as to what happens? 
> 
> Thank you guys sooo much for all of your comments and kudos. Life has been crazy lately so they truly make my days 🙌🏼 I hope everyone is staying safe & healthy out there! ♥️ until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes a decision, but hopes it's not too late ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may notice, I have added that there will be 8 chapters to this. That's if there isn't an epilogue or something added later. I have the rest of the story outlined, and mood boards done, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up with once a week posts! 
> 
> We all know what NEEDS to happen in this fic, and I appreciate everyone's patience while we get there haha and we WILL! I felt like something was missing this chap, but we're rolling with it. 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood board are on me! New chap of BaU will be up tonight or tomorrow as well!

Their kiss was interrupted by her mother knocking on her bedroom door, telling them it was time for breakfast. So he reluctantly let go and they scrambled to change clothes and went downstairs to join her, and Davos was already there waiting.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to tell her. But he decided that it wasn’t fair to Dany or to Val for him to admit any more of his feelings until he ended things with Val. And he owed it to Val to tell her face to face that he didn’t feel the same anymore.

He hadn’t for a while if he were being honest. Even before things escalated with Dany he could feel them growing apart. He started to feel like an inconvenience to her, like her little puppy dog she bossed around and got upset with when he didn’t do what she wanted.

He supposed that was just part of being in a relationship with someone older and better than you with a more successful life. Sure, Jon played football pretty well, and he did okay in school. But he had no intentions of continuing with sports after college, he really didn’t know what he wanted to do.

He’d be happy following a certain other little blonde wherever she wanted to go when it was all over.

When they got downstairs, she jumped into a warm embrace with Davos and he spun her around. He always loved her like the daughter he never had. Jon watched her all through breakfast, trying to read her face to find any sign of worry or regret. She caught him several times and just smiled at him shyly.

“I hate that you guys have to leave so soon. I feel like you just got here.” Rhae broke his train of thought.

“We’ll come back soon and spend the weekend instead of just one night.” Dany promised.

Rhae smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

They finished their breakfast, telling their parents all about how things were going at school and life in general. They went back up to Dany’s room and shoved all of their things back in bags. “I’ll drive us back.” Dany offered, and he nodded.

They went back downstairs and said their goodbyes. After giving her only child a long hug, Rhae pulled Jon aside. “I’m trusting you to protect her.” She said, with worry in her eyes, in her voice. “I will” he promised.

“She’s all I have Jon, and you’re the only one I trust to keep her safe.”

“I know” He moved to hug her.

“And Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t break her heart.”

Jon smiled then and pulled out of their hug. He looked Rhae in the eye and shook his head. “I wont.”

He and Dany left then, throwing their bags into the back seat of her blacked out Range Rover. He hated it almost as much as she did, said it made her feel like she was part of her mother’s security detail.

She adjusted the seat and steering wheel back to her height, and put her seatbelt on and they were off. Jon plugged his phone into the aux and played their playlist. Things were quiet most of the way. He didn’t know what to say. Almost felt like he couldn’t say anything to her without confessing all his hearts desires.

But he wouldn’t, couldn’t, until he broke up with Val.

He tried to let her know in the smallest ways he could. Resting his hand on her thigh, pulling her free hand into his and lacing their fingers, kissing the back of her hand. He just needed a little bit of time, that’s all, and he hoped she knew that.

After a few hours they’d made it back to campus. She pulled up in front of his apartment to drop him off. He once again was at a loss for words. “I’ll see you later?” He smiled over at her, and she nodded, smiling back.

He got out, grabbing his things and walked up the stairs to his apartment as fast as he could. Willing himself not to turn around and kiss her goodbye.

It was a good thing he hadn’t though, because when he opened his front door, Val was already there.

“Baby!” She all but yelled, running to hug and kiss him. He faked a smile and hugged her back. “What are you doing here already?” He asked. “I wanted to surprise you. And it’s a good thing I did, because this boy was so lonely without you.” She reached down and pet Ghost on the head.

He wanted to be happy to see her, she deserved at least that. But all he could think about was Daenerys, and how and when he was going to end things with Val.

He didn’t want to do it right away, that seemed rude, but he also didn’t want to wait until right before she left. That felt like it’d be a dick move too.

So he decided to wait for the right time.

“Are you surprised?”

“I am”

“Gendry came by, I’m assuming to check on Ghost. He said everyone is meeting tonight at Hot Pies for Sam’s birthday. I was hoping to have you all to myself.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry hun. Maybe later though.” He started walking to his room to put all his things away. “We can’t miss Sam’s birthday” he smiled over his shoulder at her. She sat down on his bed and watched him as he emptied out his bag.

He threw all his dirty clothes in a hamper and tossed his bag back in his closet. “I need to take Ghost for a walk, you want to come?”

“Sure” she answered, unenthusiastically.

He needed to burn time until they could go to dinner. He hoped and prayed that Dany wouldn’t be there. But they had all the same friends, so he knew she probably would be, and likely wouldn’t be too happy to see Val.

She knew she was coming of course, but she usually avoided her at all costs.

After walking Ghost he made the excuse of needing to get to the library before they closed to get a book for his paper that was due the upcoming week. That was a lie.

But he somehow managed to fill the time, and then they were on their way to Hot Pies. It was only a few blocks off Campus, so they opted to walk. Val linked her arm with his and leaned into him.

Before, he kept worrying that maybe he would miss her, or regret ending things before they ended naturally, but now that he was with her, everything she was doing was irritating him, and he felt like an ass for feeling that way, but she just wasn’t _her_.

When they got to the restaurant, he noticed Dany as soon as he walked in, sitting between Marg and Missy. She noticed him too and smiled up at him. That smile quickly faded as soon as she saw Val. She looked away then and moved back into conversation with Missy.

The entire dinner had him on edge. Val was being much more touchy than usual, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, holding onto his hand or arm, kissing his cheek or neck. He kept trying to look at Dany apologetically, but she avoided him entirely.

But he could tell by the way her jaw tensed and the look on her face that she was pissed. They’d all finished dinner, and desert and everyone was just sitting around drinking at that point. Dany had only been drinking water from what he could tell.

Then he watched her scoot her chair back a little, and move to kiss Missy’s cheek, and then Margaery’s and then went to hug Sam, probably telling him Happy Birthday, and then she moved to leave. His eyes grew wide, he panicked.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back.” He got up and went after her.

“Are you serious?” He vaguely heard Val call out behind him.

He didn’t care, he had to stop her.

He’d made it outside, and she had started her way up the sidewalk. “Dany!” He called after her, jogging to catch her.

He grabbed her arm when he finally made it to her, moved in front of her to keep her from going any further. He almost couldn’t take the look in her eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Home. I cannot bear to sit and watch you with her any longer.”

Jon blew out a breath and looked away from her. “I know”

There was a long pause between them before she spoke up. “What are we even doing Jon?” She looked him in they eyes, pulling his gaze back to hers, sadness written all over her face, tears welling in her eyes, the perfect pout on her lips.

He sighed then and pushed her into the small alley between two buildings, unable to control himself around her anymore. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting her. He held her against the brick siding, his hands on her waist under her coat. He pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m going to end it with Val. Tonight. I just need you to trust me, I need you to give me some time. I’ll make it right.”

“I don’t want you to do this because it’s what I want. If you’re truly going to do this, I want you to do it because it’s what you want. I know we’ve made a mess of things, but if you love her-“

“I don’t.” He interrupted, his eyes never leaving hers. “I lied. I’ve been lying. To her, to you, to myself. I thought I did, but after this past week, I know I don’t. I want you Dany. I want to be with _you_. And if you want to be with me too, I just need you to give me a little time. Just give me tonight.”

She stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever before she finally nodded. He pulled her closer then and felt her lips against his. In that moment, he didn’t care if anyone saw them. He just wanted to show her that he meant it.

Their tongues seemed to mold into one and her hands grabbed at the openings of his jacket. And then she pulled away with the tiniest moan, and he had to close his eyes to reign in his urge for her.

“You know I’m not letting you walk home by yourself.”

“Don’t kid yourself, your psycho girlfriend will be looking for you any minute now.”

Just about that time, Missy turned into the alley to find them, and they quickly moved apart. Jon cleared his throat and Dany grinned, rolling her eyes. “Goodbye Jon” she linked arms with Missy and they headed off towards their apartment.

He wanted to bang his head on the wall. He hated the predicament he was in. He found himself ever regretting being with Val. Or anyone for that matter. He and Dany should have admitted their feelings a long time ago.

But that wasn’t fair to Val. They’d had good times before she left for nursing school. It wasn’t her fault he was a dick and denied that he was in love with his best friend for the past several years.

He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, taking a few drags before he went back in to face Val, who was probably already pissed at him. He walked slowly back to the restaurant and she was walking out right as he reached the door.

“Let’s go” she glared at him and started walking towards his apartment. “Wait a minute, I’m going to tell Sam bye.” He almost had to shout in order for her to hear. He ran in and told everyone goodbye and rushed back out.

She’d surprisingly waited for him and they walked side by side in silence, their hands in their pockets. She didn’t try to hold his hand or link their arms. She was pissed, and he supposed rightfully so. Only he knew he was about to make it even worse.

They made it back to his place and he unlocked the door, letting her go in first. Ghost was there, his fluffy tail wagging, oblivious to the situation. She took off her coat and hung it up, and he did the same. She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and opened it, taking a drink. He leaned on the door frame, wondering where to start.

“Daenerys is so fucking dramatic, what was her problem?”

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from her. “Here we fucking go.”

He could hear her following behind him. “I’m serious. Tonight was about Sam and of course she had to make it about her. And you fall for it every time, running after her like a lost puppy.”

Jon snorted sarcastically as he put a cigarette between his teeth and lit it, and shook his head. “She got up to leave at the end of the dinner, she didn’t make a scene. I went after her because she shouldn’t be walking home alone. You have no idea what’s going on in Daenerys’ life right now. You have no right to judge her.” He yelled.

“She’s attached at the hip with _my_ boyfriend, I have every right to judge her.”

Jon stepped out onto the balcony to smoke, and left the door open and stood where he could still see and hear Val. “I’ll never understand why you’ve always hated her so much. You knew how close she and I were going into this.”

“It’s worse now. It gets worse by the day, the week. When we got together, I was the priority. Now it’s always her. Dany this, Daenerys that.”

“You’re not here Val! How am I supposed to make you a priority when I only see you once or twice a month?”

“I don’t know Jon! We promised we would figure it out. But I’m the one always coming to you, I’m the one who calls, who texts first. I get that you’re busy, I’m busy too. But I make time for you.”

“I try, but I don’t care about that shit. I don’t want to call or text or email or FaceTime.”

“I bet you make time for Daenerys.”

He wanted to scream. He didn’t want to make this about Dany. Things weren’t working between them even before things happened between him and Dany, he just didn’t have a reason to end it. Now he did. But it needed to be about them.

“I don’t want to talk about Daenerys, Val.”

“I’ve seen all her things here Jon. All her stuff in the bathroom, her clothes in your hamper. For fucks sake I can _smell_ her on your bed! She’s been staying here hasn’t she?”

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes. But it’s not what you think.”

She scoffed and shook her head. “Fuck you Jon” she yelled, and stormed off into his room. He didn’t have to check, he knew she locked the door. And he didn’t care to try and talk anymore. They’d talk more tomorrow. He was exhausted. He had a game in the morning.

“And I’m changing your sheets, wouldn’t want to catch whatever Daenerys has left in your bed.” She added, yelling from the room. Jon groaned and flipped off the general direction of his bedroom.

He snubbed out his cigarette that he didn’t even get to enjoy and shut all the lights off in the living room. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs and grabbed a throw blanket and laid down on his couch, pulling it over him. Ghost jumped up with him and laid at his feet.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table. It was almost dead, as usual. He sent Dany a quick text.

**Make it home safe?**

**Yes.**

**I miss you...**

**You just saw me.**

**Still...**

**I suppose I’ll probably have a rough night sleeping without you as well.**

**What a nice way to say you miss me too :)**

**How are things going over there?**

**Not good.**

He didn’t hear from her anymore. He kept seeing the dots pop up letting him know she was typing, but then they’d go away and she never said anything more. He didn’t want to push her, so he left it alone. It took a while, but eventually he let sleep take him, hoping since he didn’t get to fall asleep looking into them, he’d at least dream about her ocean eyes.

Dany barely slept. Between adjusting to not having his warmth next to her in bed, and letting her mind run wild over everything that had happened between them, and wondering what was happening between he and Val, she got maybe four hours in.

She woke up early and got ready for Jon’s game. They had a noon game and it was another rivalry game, so she knew she and the girls would need to get there early if they wanted their usual spots.

She wasn’t sure where things stood with Jon, so she tried not to have any expectations. He told her to trust him, so she would.

It was a cool overcast day so she wore jeans and a red sweatshirt with their team on the front and Jon’s number on the back. She left her hair down and braided some of it out of her face on the sides. She also grabbed a jacket, and then she and Missy and Marg started making their way to the stadium.

It took a while but they eventually got there, got in, and to their normal places. Marg was fan-girling since she’d finally got the nerve to break things off with Joffrey and she and Robb had made things official the very next day. Some of their other friends started to fill in around them.

“So when are you going to tell me what the hell was happening with you and Jon last night?” Missy asked, quietly enough where no one else would have heard. She had avoided her questions the night before, quickly going to hide in her room.

“It was just a kiss.”

“Some kiss” Missy raised her eyebrow, and Dany rolled her eyes. “How much longer are you two going to keep pretending this is nothing? You’ve been staying every night together, running off to Dragonstone, and now you’re just casually kissing?”

“I don’t know, okay?!”

Missy chuckled. “Well, looks like it’ll at least be a little longer” she eyed the stairs at the top of the stands where Val was walking in with Sam and Gilly. She and Gilly had been close before she left for nursing school.

She sighed and glared back at Missy. “He was supposedly going to break up with her last night.”

“Would you come to your exes game the day after he dumps you?”

She had a point. But Dany would try not to panic. She didn’t know how things unfolded between Jon and Val the night before. She was sure he would tell her what happened when he got the chance.

“Look, I don’t think Jon would play you. He’s not the best with words, just give him some time. She’s here the whole weekend isn’t she?”

Dany nodded and sipped her drink. The players were coming onto the field and when they made it to the bench, Jon spotted her and the look he gave her told her all she needed to know. He hadn’t done it. She could see Val waving down to him from the corner of her eye.

She didn’t want to upset him or make a scene and leave, so she stuck it out and watched the game. They ended up losing by ten points. As soon as the game was over, she couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough.

But the gods had other plans.

“Daenerys” Val called after her as she’d started up the steps out of the stadium.

She turned to face her and raised an eyebrow in answer. She may have felt bad before, but she was done playing nice.

“I’m not sure what you’re playing at with Jon, but it needs to stop. He is mine.”

Dany sarcastically grinned. “And I’m not sure what Jon has told you, but I can promise you that you have no idea what you’re talking about” she narrowed her eyes at her and turned around to leave.

She didn’t go and wait for Jon like she normally did, she and Missy went straight home. She climbed back into bed and threw herself a pity party for as long as she could before she eventually let sleep take her.

She woke a few hours later to Missy jumping into her bed. “Get up, we’re going out.”

“Ugh” she groaned, rolling away from Missy.

“I know you’re upset about Jon, D. But moping around isn’t going to do you any good. Let’s go out, dance, have some fun, get your mind off things.”

She knew Missy wouldn’t stop until she agreed. “Fine.”

She drug herself out of bed and spent the next two hours getting ready. Curling her hair, perfecting her make up. She opted for a little white tank that had a V neckline and showed off her cleavage, a sequin skirt, black heels, and a black leather jacket.

Missy was still finishing her makeup when Marg showed up with Robb, who was driving them, and she huffed impatiently as she waited for them.

They finally left and made it the few miles downtown to the nightclub they frequented. Dany usually liked going there, but she was not in the mood. She could already feel the bass as they walked up the sidewalk, and all the different colored flashing lights blinded her once they got inside.

Dany went straight to the bar, having every intention of getting drunk and forgetting all about Jon Snow. Her favorite bartender was working, Ros, who always knew exactly what she wanted.

“Hey baby girl” she smirked when Dany made it up to her.

“Hey!” She leaned over the bar and kissed her cheeks, and Missy did the same.

“What can I get you ladies? Vodka martini’s?”

“Nope, this one needs to get drunk tonight” Missy laughed, nodding to her. “Boy problems”

Ros fake pouted at her. “You’re too pretty for boy problems love” she winked. “I’ve got you”. She ended up giving them shots of tequila and another drink, she wasn’t sure what was in it, but it was good, so she drank it.

More of their friends started to arrive. She knew Jon wouldn’t show, he hated clubbing. She and Missy’s friends Irri and Dorreah showed, and they’d all managed to find their way out onto the dance floor.

She was unsurprised to see Drogo there, he was always there trying to pick up on freshman. She rolled her eyes when he smiled and waived at her. Their relationship hadn’t lasted long. He was too full of himself, but they remained civil.

Her heart stopped when she and Missy had returned to the bar for another round and she noticed Jon walking in...with Val.

“Ignore him” Missy said in her ear, following her gaze.

“I cannot fucking believe him” she seethed. Missy shrugged and handed her another shot and she knocked it back. “Let’s go” she linked their arms and pulled Dany back to the dance floor. As soon as Jon was close enough, his eyes met hers and she glared at him as she walked away.

He was perfect. His hair was slicked back, he had on a crisp black t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places, black jeans, black boots. The only problem was the girl on his arm, and it killed her to know he’d be leaving with Val and not her.

She danced with all her girls, trying to push him from her mind. His friend Gendry had also shown up and she and all the girls had pulled him out to dance with them. He was always so shy so they loved to tease him.

Everyone knew Gendry was off limits. He had a secret girlfriend up north he was planning to move to be with after graduation. They’d been together for years and no one had ever met her aside from seeing pictures. Dany didn’t care, he was more like a brother to her, they were friends by proxy thanks to Jon.

After he’d been out on the dance floor with all the girls for a while, he pulled her aside. “Need a refill?” He asked, and she nodded, following him up to the bar. She’d lost track of Jon’s whereabouts a while back.

She hopped up onto a bar stool next to Gendry and pulled off her jacket, which was now sticking to her body due to the sweat. Ros came and gave her the same of what she’d been drinking, and Gendry an ale.

“So, something is going on between you and Jon” Gendry finally broke their silence.

She froze, not sure what to say. “What do you mean?” She asked, treading carefully.

“I mean that you’ve been more inseparable than usual lately, and now you’re avoiding each other. I can’t get a word out of him, so I thought I’d try you.” He grinned.

Dany narrowed her eyes playfully. She mocked zipping her lips. “My lips are sealed. Besides, you know I can’t stand Val. I’m just keeping my distance.”

“That’s not it. There’s more. I can see it in your eyes, you’re lying.”

She met his eyes then, hoping he’d see by the look in hers that she didn’t want to talk about this. After a moment, he nodded. “I get it.”

“It’s...complicated.”

“Well, whatever it is, I hope it works out.”

“Thank you.”

As if he was summoned by his name being spoken, Jon appeared behind them and patted Gendry on the back, his eyes instantly gluing to hers. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just trying to get dirt out of Dany here. But she’s a lockbox, and I don’t have the key” he joked, and moved to get off the stool next to her. “I’ll let you two talk” he smiled and walked back towards where more of the guys were.

Jon slowly moved into the seat, and Ros brought him an ale, the same Gendry was drinking. He was quiet for a moment, avoiding eye contact. “You look nice” he finally said.

Dany scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning to get away from him as fast as she could.

“Dany wait” he grabbed her arm. She turned back to face him and scowled. “Please don’t be upset with me.” He pleaded.

“Where’s your girlfriend Jon?”

“I don’t know. I needed to talk to you.”

“Well she made it very clear after your game that she doesn’t want me talking to you, so I suggest you stop and go find her” she pulled her arm away and walked off.

She was definitely starting to feel a buzz and had every intention of keeping it. She found Missy still on the dance floor with Irri. She moved between them and Missy smiled and danced around her. “I fucking hate Jon.” She leaned up to yell in Missy’s ear over the music.

“What happened?”

“Nothing” she rolled her eyes and let the music take her, swaying her hips and grinding between all the girls. Margaery seemed to be completely drunk as her hands roamed over Dany’s body from behind her. Dany burst into laughter as she turned to face her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good” Marg smiled and kept dancing with her. Dany shook her head laughing and followed her lead. Eventually she got Marg back up to the bar and asked Ros for a water for her. They sat for a minute, letting Marg sip and try and come down a little.

A hand on her back startled her, and she turned to find Drogo towering over her. “Oh hey!” She said, trying to be nice. “Hey! Can I buy you a drink?”

“That’s okay, I already have one.”

“She okay?” He nodded to Marg.

“She will be” Dany chuckled.

“You look good”

“Thank you” she tried not to laugh. Typical Drogo. She wasn’t sure where Jon was at in the moment, but she could _feel_ his eyes on them. “You wanna dance?” He smirked. As much as she would love to say yes, just to make Jon feel what she was feeling, as mad as she was at him, she still didn’t want to hurt him. “I’m good, I’m gonna stay with her for now.”

“Alright. You know where to find me if you change your mind” he winked, and slithered back through the crowd to his group of friends. She rolled her eyes.

“He likes you” Marg slurred beside her.

“He likes anything that walks” she turned back to her. “Ready to go back out?”

“Yes!” Marg perked up, throwing her hands in the air. Dany laughed and shook her head. She took one more shot from Ros and told her no more, and took another drink with her back to where their friends were.

Margaery’s brother Loras had arrived and joined them in what had now become a fairly large group of people dancing. Theon was there, grinding on anyone he thought he had a chance to go home with. Gendry still shyly stood off to the side.

She’d spotted Jon sitting at a pub table nearby with Sam, of course. This was certainly not he or Gilly’s scene, but something told her Val had drug them along. She watched him, watching her as she danced. His grey eyes burned into hers and for a moment it felt like it was just the two of them in the room.

That was quickly ruined by Val coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, kissing on his neck. She could see him try and pull away, but Val wasn’t having it and continued. She’d been drinking as well, Dany assumed, she wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection.

Either that, or maybe she knew Dany was watching him. She saw as she pulled him out onto the dance floor and began grinding up against him. Dany rolled her eyes, trying to ignore it. But then she saw her kiss him out of the corner of her eye, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was sweating and felt like she couldn’t breathe. She rushed out as soon as she could, weaving between all the hot and sweaty bodies, and she could feel someone on her heel, but didn’t stop to look and see who it was, she didn’t care. She needed to get out of there.

When she finally made it outside, she stopped for a minute, sucking in the cold air, letting it fill her lungs. She was going to be sick.

“Daenerys, are you alright?” She felt hands on her arms. She looked up to see Gendry.

She nodded, fighting back tears. “I just needed to get out of there for a minute.”

“I think you and I both know why you needed to get out” he had that knowing look in his eyes again.

She hesitated for a minute, and then nodded. She wasn’t sure what she was admitting to, but she was sure whatever Gendry was thinking, the reality was worse. “I left my card with Ros.”

“I can go get it, and I’ll take you home. Stay here.”

Shit. “No, no. I can’t...I...” she blew out a breath, not wanting to bring Gendry into anymore of her drama, but she knew that standing outside a nightclub alone at night in her current situation was not a good idea. “I’ll come with you”

“You sure?”

She nodded and he led the way. They made it to the bar and Ros closed their tabs and gave them their cards back. She sent Missy a quick text letting her know she wasn’t feeling well and Gendry was dropping her at home, to which Missy quickly replied a thumbs up.

She and Gendry had made it back outside and were at the end of the sidewalk, walking to his truck when she heard footsteps coming up quickly behind them.

She turned to see Jon, who looked disheveled and angry. Gendry turned too just in time to be met with a shove from Jon. “What do you think you’re doing with her Gendry?” His eyes were wide and full of rage.

“Jon! What the hells!” She pushed him back away from Gendry. He’d clearly had one too many drinks.

“Jon calm down” Gendry said from behind her, moving closer to him with his hands up in surrender. “Dany was upset, she’s had too much to drink. I’m only dropping her off at home. I’m sure you and I can agree on wanting to make sure she gets home safely, aye?”

Jon let out a deep breath and eventually nodded. “I’m sorry mate.”

Gendry nodded. “It’s alright. I’ll let you two talk for a minute. Dany, I’ll pull my truck around, I’ll be back in just a minute.” She nodded, not really wanting to be left alone with Jon.

Gendry turned to walk off to the parking lot and she turned back to face Jon. She was pissed. She shoved him again, and he just stood and took it. “I’m not your fucking property Jon. And since when do you go around accusing me of trying to hook up with every guy I’m around? You know I’m not that person. I mean Gendry? Really?...You’re acting crazy!”

“I know you’re not that person. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t know what I’m doing. I trust Gendry. I trust you. I just...” he ran his hand through his hair and sighed, beginning to pace around the sidewalk.

“You just what Jon?”

“I don’t know” he shook his head, and his eyes met hers. He looked so defeated.

“Where’s your girlfriend, Jon?”

“Stop saying that Dany”

“You told me you were ending it. You told me to trust you and you lied.”

“I know...I tried...I’m sorry”

She scoffed then, shaking her head. “You’re sorry? That’s rich.”

Gendry was pulling up to the curb.

“I know you’re not that girl Dany, and I shouldn’t have projected my feelings onto you. I just...I can’t bear the thought of you with anyone else anymore. I get this burning feeling inside of me when I see you even talking to someone else. Seeing you with Drogo tonight made me want to strangle him. And then I saw you leave with Gendry...”

She moved closer to him then, wanted him to feel her within arms reach only to be taken away, like she felt about him. “And how do you think I feel having to watch you with her?” She spoke quietly, but her tone full of anger. She looked him in the eyes, hoping he would see how much she was hurting.

She backed up then and turned to walk away, getting into Gendry’s truck, and he let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know why, but I picture Val like Tami from Shameless haha 🤦🏻♀️ but less crazy...maybe.
> 
> Any guesses on what happens next chapter? 
> 
> Thank you all for the continued love for this fic! Your comments and kudos make these boring days brighter! I hope you're all staying safe & healthy out there ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh. SO this is late. Like almost a week late. Life has been insane the last two weeks and doesn't seem to be slowing down, but I SOOO appreciate you all being patient.
> 
> This one was tough since it was the only chapter I didn't have completely mapped out. Hopefully this extra long chapter with all the feels, smut, and drama makes up for it lol! 
> 
> Mistakes & Moodboard are on me ♥️

Jon’s eyes fluttered open and they were met with the shitty popcorn ceiling and fluorescent lighting in the hallway of Daenerys’ apartment building. There was a buzzing sound coming from one of the bulbs. It was hot, and his back was cramped.

His head was throbbing. He knew he’d had too much to drink the night before. He wasn’t sure if it was even really morning yet, had no idea what time it was. He felt over his pockets for his phone or keys, anything. There was nothing.

He wasn’t sure where his things were, but he was sure of everything else. He was sure he wanted to scream after watching Dany leave with Gendry, not because he didn’t trust them, but because he was a fucking idiot for letting her go without telling her the truth.

He remembered going back into the bar and drinking some more, avoiding Val and all of their friends. He remembers Ros, the bartender, asking him where Dany went and why she was so upset, she knew they were close. And he made the decision then to go after her.

He’d walked all the way to her building and made it up to her door and knocked for what he remembered being a long time. But she never answered. Hells, he didn’t even know if she was in there. But he pictured her crying, hesitating on the other side of the door, so he said he wouldn’t leave until she talked to him.

He didn’t know how long ago that was, how long he’d dozed off, but he knew he wasn’t going to give up on her. He sat there some more, weighing his options. He could go home, shower, probably smoke, and likely have to face Val. He could continue sitting there, waiting. He could try to just go inside, although he hoped by then she’d learned to lock her doors.

Before he could make a decision, her door was opening. He jumped up, prepared to apologize, explain himself, tell her how he really felt. But instead of violet eyes he was met with Missy’s warm brown orbs.

The look on her face told him she had nothing but bad news.

“She doesn’t want to see you Jon.” She frowned, pitying him.

Jon sighed and nodded. “I understand. I fucked up, but I just want to explain myself.”

“Give her some space. She’ll come around. She’s just really upset right now.”

“Missy, I never meant to hurt her. Please tell her I meant every word I said. Things didn’t go like I planned, and I want to tell her about it. But my plans haven’t changed. My feelings haven’t changed.”

Missy nodded sadly and so he dropped his head and turned to leave, dragging his fingers through his messy hair. He hoped she would pass along the message. He hoped Dany was by the door listening. He loved her, couldn’t she see that?

He drug his feet across campus, dreading what he would have to face when he got home, still feeling like shit. He eventually got to his front door, and thankfully when he turned the knob, it was unlocked. He opened it slowly, quietly, hoping if Val was there, she was asleep and he could have a tiny break before they began fighting again.

He was surprised to see no one but Ghost there to greet him. “Hey boy” he said softly, rustling his fur. He made his way through his small apartment, and Val was no where to be found. All of her things were gone too, so he assumed she either left, or went to stay with someone else.

His phone and keys and a pack of cigarettes were all on the counter, he assumed maybe he’d left them in her purse. He checked his phone, there was nothing from her, no note anywhere. He groaned, wanting to be able to enjoy that she was gone, but also upset because now she’s just delaying the inevitable.

He wanted to wash the night off before he stopped to deal with any of what was going on in his life. But first, he needed to smoke. He knew he needed to stop. Dany would never admit it, but he knew she hated it. He definitely noticed himself doing it more often over the past week. Couldn’t imagine why.

After taking several drags out on the balcony, he tossed the rest of it into the bucket, and made his way back inside. He filled Ghost’s bowls with food and water, and promised he’d take him for a walk in a bit. He sulked down the hall into the bathroom to shower.

He could easily fall asleep under the stream of hot water. He leaned back against the wall and just shut his eyes. He didn’t know what to think, what to feel, how he was going to fix everything. He should have known that sleeping with Dany would have so many consequences.

But he wouldn’t change it. Not for anything.

It was the most meaningful moment of his life if he was being honest. And after all these years, that’s what brought them to finally be honest about their feelings for one another. He wouldn’t lose her, couldn’t lose her, and he’d do whatever it took to get her back.

After washing off, he pulled on some black boxer briefs and climbed into bed. Ghost trotted in and laid on the floor beside him. He gave him a look as if he knew what was going on and needed to remind him what a fuck up he was.

He’d put his phone on the charger, so he pulled it over from his bedside table and started typing a text to Dany. He was unwilling to accept defeat.

**I need to see you. I need to know that you’re okay. I can explain everything if you just give me a chance. I’m such a dick, and I’m so sorry. I’m leaving my door unlocked. Come lay with me, come talk to me, please.**

He hurried and pressed send before he could talk himself out of it. There were no bubbles telling him she was responding. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He backed out of their conversation and moved to his thread with Val. He couldn’t break up with her in a text, he wasn’t that guy. But she seemed to be making it impossible for him to do it in person.

**We need to talk Val.**

Sent. Delivered. No reply. He sighed and rolled his eyes, tossing the phone back onto the table. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under his pillow and tried letting sleep take him.

But all he could think about was Dany. How bad he wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, be inside her again, wrap her up in his arms and show the world that he belonged to her, love her.

* * *

Dany had barely slept. She took the aspirin that Missy had brought her and sipped some ice water, her head aching a bit. Missy had came and laid with her as soon as she got in. She didn’t know what had happened yet, but Dany was sure she had an idea.

As soon as she’d gotten home the night before, she changed and crawled into bed, letting the dam break and her tears flowed. She wasn’t usually one to cry, but it was almost as if she could feel her heart breaking inside her chest. Not only was she losing the man that she’d loved for longer than she even knew, but also her best friend.

She’d heard him at the door. Had stood there contemplating letting him in, but she just couldn’t. Missy had told her when she’d finally made it home that he was still out there, and Dany shrugged. She couldn’t face him.

When morning came, she told Missy what had happened, and that she just needed space, so Missy found him still there outside their door, and sent him on his way. She’d seen his calls and texts and didn’t answer. He clearly didn’t know what he wanted, and she refused to be an option to him. She supposed maybe she needed time to sort out her feelings too.

She remembered that Jon knew her schedule, he always knew where she was, so she would have to change things up if she planned on avoiding him. She didn’t want to, but she _needed_ to, at least for now.

She spent her day in bed after forcing herself to shower and brush her hair out. Missy joined her eventually, brining in take-out and they ate while binging crime shows on Netflix.

She wondered if Jon was back home with Val. She wondered if they were making up, or if maybe Jon was finally coming clean. She tried to shake it from her mind, but it didn’t work. She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The blaring sound of her alarm startled her awake Monday morning. Earlier than normal, so she could get to class early and leave class late. She’d have to entertain Professor Mormont with questions she already knew just to hide out, but she’d manage.

Over the next few days, she took different routes to all her classes, and her plans to stay late worked out. She still wasn’t going to work, per Tyrion and her mother’s instructions. But she still had to go to the library, and to take Drogon on runs.

She knew it wasn’t safe for her to run the trails alone, as much as she’d like to do it anyway just to spite Jon. But she couldn’t, so she took him to the track instead. It wasn’t track season so there weren’t ever many people there.

By Wednesday morning, she knew her pup wasn’t going to let her live to see another day if she didn’t get him out of their apartment for more than just a bathroom break. She’d managed to avoid Jon entirely so far, she hadn’t seen him since Saturday night. He’d called, but she didn’t answer.

She changed clothes and put on Drogon’s leash and harness and they made their way out to the track. It was a further walk than it was for her to just go to the trails, but she didn’t mind. Once they got there, she could tell Drogon was very unenthused with having to walk a track, but it’d have to do for now.

“I know boy” she patted his head, rolling her eyes at his dramatics.

After a couple laps, they were joined by one of the guys on the football team who was jogging laps. Dickon Tarly. He was a nice guy, easy on the eyes, she didn’t mind the company.

“Daenerys, good morning” he smiled, slowing his jog to a walk as he moved to step beside her.

“Hi...morning” she smiled back.

“And who’s this guy?” He nodded to Drogon.

“This is Drogon” she smiled, running her hand over his fur. He looked up at her unamused. She shook her head laughing. “He’s being a baby because we normally jog the trails nearby, but I needed a change of scenery.”

“I get that. I’m tired of staring at the green turf of the football field.” He chuckled. “But he’s beautiful. If I didn’t know better though I’d probably be terrified of him.”

She chuckled then. “He can be protective, but he’s usually a good boy.”

“How have you been? I noticed you’ve been staying late after Lannister’s class the last couple days. Anything I can help with?”

She wanted to roll her eyes. “No, honestly I’m just staying late to avoid my personal life” she laughed.

“Ouch. Well if you ever need anything, even just a study buddy” he chuckled, “I’m here.”

_Oh I bet you are, Tarly_.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” She forced a small smile on her face.

“Anyway, I need to get ready for class. It was nice catching up.”

“You too” she lied, and he waived, jogging off to where he came from. She rolled her eyes. But maybe he _was_ just trying to be nice and she was just so fed up with men and was taking it out on him.

She took Drogon home and let him free, filling his bowls before she went to shower and get ready for class. She threw on a sweatshirt that was probably Jon’s, some jeans, converse, and tossed her hair up into a bun. She told Drogon and Missy bye and made her way to class.

She made it through her two classes for that day and knew she needed to study. She took the back way to the library and made it with no sign of Jon. She spotted Margaery when she got there, so she sat with her and made herself comfortable, getting all of her things out of her backpack.

“Nice to know you’re still alive” Margaery smirked. “Where have you been?”

“Around” Dany rolled her eyes, not at Marg, just at the predicament she was in.

“Funny, I haven’t seen Jon lately either.”

“Neither have I.” She avoided looking at Marg, she didn’t want to talk about this, didn’t want to get upset.

“Dany” she said, and Dany looked her in the eyes. “What happened?”

She slumped back into her chair, sighing and shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t know. One minute we were good and he’s telling me he’s going to leave her, and the next he can’t seem to stay away from her.”

“Is that why you left on Saturday?”

She nodded.

“And you haven’t talked to him?”

“Nope. I’ve been avoiding him at all costs. He’s called, he came by Saturday night. But I haven’t answered. I can’t face him, I’m not ready.”

“Well you better get ready.” She said nervously, eyeing over Dany’s shoulder. She didn’t have to look, she knew what she’d find. But she did, and there was Jon, coming towards them. The look on his face told her he was just as hurt as she was.

She didn’t care, she couldn’t care.

Before she could protest, he was pulling out the chair next to her, and sitting down in it, his body towards hers instead of the table.. His eyes sank into hers, pleading with her. They were red, like he hadn’t slept, maybe even had been crying.

He didn’t look away, couldn’t. But she could. She had to. She looked to Margaery, hoping she would understand that Dany needed her to stay.

“I’m gonna go. Let you guys talk.” She stood and started gathering her things. Dany’s eyes grew wide at her, but she smirked and zipped up her bag and waived, trotting off.

And then it was just them. Besides the other people scattered at the other tables in the library. She couldn’t look at him, couldn’t bear the emotions in his eyes.

“Dany” he finally said.

She glared at him, hating his use of her nickname, the one he’d given her.

“Let me explain. _Please_.”

“I need to study, Jon.” She looked away, her eyes back on her papers.

“Give me five, ten minutes of your time and if you still want me to go, I will. But hear me out, please.”

She looked back to him and studied him for a minute. There was only one thing she needed to know, and only one answer that would change her mind about talking to him. “Are you still with her?”

She knew the answer before it left his mouth. His body sagged and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Yes. But-“

She scoffed and shook her head, interrupting him. “No, there’s no but, Jon. I have nothing to say to you, and as long as that continues to be the answer to that question I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

“Dany don’t do this.”

“ _You_ did this, Jon. I trusted you, I opened up to you, I gave you all of me.” Tears burned in her eyes. She took a breath, trying to keep her voice down. “And you lied. You hurt me. You chose her over me.”

He shook his head. “I didn’t.” He took her hand into both of his. She could see the tears welling in his eyes too. “I didn’t, and if you’d just listen to me, you’d know that. _Please_ Dany.”

She sighed then, hesitating for as long as she could, and eventually nodded. “Not here.” She could feel eyes on them, including Gilly’s glare from the corner table, who probably already knew everything, including whatever it was she didn’t know.

Jon nodded then too and stood, letting go of her hand and waiting for her to pack her things back up. He was dressed in all black, as usual, and in nothing but a t-shirt despite the chill outside.

She threw all her things back into her backpack and zipped it up, slinging it over her shoulders and slipping her arms in the straps. Before she could say anything or lead the way to somewhere else, Jon was taking her hand in his and all but pulling her out of the library.

She pulled her hand out of his and looked up at him. “People will see us.”

“I don’t care” he said, lacing his fingers back with hers.

Her heart was racing. She didn’t know what he had to say or what was going to happen between them, but just being near him made her feel whole again, and she hated herself for letting it become like this.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked, breaking her train of thought.

“Uhm..” she hesitated. She didn’t trust herself to be alone with him in either of their homes. “We can just go for coffee.”

Jon nodded. The table they normally sat at was secluded enough and most of the time the other people there were not from university. It was a long walk, but neither of them seemed to mind. Jon never let her hand go, and neither of them said another word until they were walking into the cafe.

“Ah! My favorites.” Mel nearly shouted from behind the counter. Dany smiled at the woman she’d known since she was a child, and Jon nodded hello. “The usual?” She asked them, and they both nodded.

She whipped up their drinks and handed them to Jon, and they went to sit at their usual table. They sat across from each other, her avoiding eye contact, and Jon’s eyes begging for it.

She put her hands around her cup, warming them. She wasn’t sure how Jon wasn’t freezing. His hand rested across the table, his thumb brushing over hers. Finally she looked up at him.

“I didn’t lie. Or at least I didn’t intend to. But nothing went like I’d planned.”

“Jon-“ she started.

“No. Please Dany, just let me explain.”

She nodded, and he let out a deep breath. “I planned on breaking things off Friday night, I wanted to, I had every intention of doing so, but when we got back to my place, we started fighting. About you. She was already at my place when you dropped me off, and she’d been going through things.

She brought up how all your things were there in the bathroom, your clothes, said she could smell you in my bed.” He smirked a little. “Anyway, we were yelling and she got upset and went and locked herself in my room and didn’t talk to me any more for the rest of the night.

“When I woke up the next morning she was gone, I’m assuming she went to see her parents, I don’t know. And then she just showed up at my game. Afterwards she was with Gilly and Sam and mentioned going to lunch with them, and we were with them all day.

When she mentioned going out that night, I told her I didn’t want to go. I knew you’d be there. But she said she would go without me, and I didn’t want you to have to deal with her alone. So I agreed to go. I thought about doing it before we left, but it just felt wrong.”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t want it to be about you and me. Her and I had problems before anything happened between us. We just don’t work...you know that. So I figured I’d just do it before she left, but she was gone when I got home from your place Sunday morning.

“She left my phone on the counter so I think it’s safe to assume she went through our texts. She won’t return my calls or texts. I didn’t want to break up with her over a text, but if she gives me no other option, what am I to do? She knows about us Dany and she’s making this impossible. But I’m not _trying_ to delay this. I want out of this relationship more than anything, trust me.”

He took her hand in his. “I know that’s hard after all that’s happened, but I need you to. I want to be with _you,_ Dany. I don’t know how to be without you and I don’t want to start figuring it out now.”

She stopped a tear from falling with her free hand, her other still wrapped in his, which he was currently squeezing. “I’m sorry” he almost whispered, and brought her hand to his lips. His eyes were red and watery. “I’m _so_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I would _never_ want to hurt you.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. She knew he meant what he was saying. But that didn’t change the fact that he was still with her. Jon had been one of the few, if not the only person she’d ever trusted. And although he hadn’t done what he said he was going to do, what did that change?

He still didn’t want to be with Val, atleast it didn’t seem like he did. It didn’t change the way he felt about her. It was just taking longer than he anticipated. She knew Jon always tried to be a good guy, so she understood him wanting to break things off in the nicest way possible. But Val wasn’t giving him that opportunity, and he couldn’t blame her for thinking that maybe he didn’t really want to end it with her.

“I want to believe you. I want to trust you again...but I think I need time. And obviously you need time to figure out what you want as well, or what you’re going to do.”

“I don’t need time Dany. What I want is you, and I’m going to end it with Val. She may not be responding to my texts, but she is at least getting them. If that’s what I have to do then I’ll do it. I don’t care anymore. All I care about is you and me. I’m not willing to take any more chances of losing you. Please don’t shut me out Dany.”

“I don’t want to shut you out Jon. The last few days have been just as hard for me. You’re my best friend and I’ve had to avoid you to spare my own feelings. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we finally admitted there was something more between us, and I would never regret what happened, but this has been hell for me.”

“I know”

There was silence between them for a minute or so as they just watched each other, Jon still not letting go of her hand. She tried to stop herself from blurting out the question burning in her throat, but she couldn’t. “Did you sleep with her?”

“No” he answered without hesitation. “What you saw at the bar was pretty much as far as things went.” He shook his head, likely at the memory of Val being all over him. He looked her in the eyes again. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

She nodded and sipped at her forgotten coffee.

“And what about you?” He asked. “Are you seeing Dickon now?”

“What?” She almost spit out her drink.

“I saw you with him. I’ve been going to the trails every morning hoping I’d find you. I decided to stop by after today and Missy said you’d taken Drogon. I knew you weren’t on the trails, so I went to the track. I saw you with him.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not seeing him. He was just there. We made small talk and then he went about his day...I have zero interest in being with anyone else Jon. I’m done wasting time.”

“Me too.”

“But you’re not.”

“I am.”

“You’re still with her.”

“But I don’t want to be.”

“That doesn’t matter. You are.”

“Then I’ll text her right now and I wont be.” He pulled his phone from his pocket.

Dany rested her hand on his wrist. “No, you wont. That’s obviously not what you want, or you would have done it already.”

“What other choice do I have Dany? I’m not going to drive up there. She’s not going to come here, she won’t answer my calls. This is the only way.”

“Then go home, relax, think about what you want to say, and do it alone. I don’t want you to do this because of me. I want you to do what you want.”

“This is what I want. And that’s what I’ll do. As soon as I get home.”

“We’ll see.” Dany smirked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

They sat and finished their coffees, playing with the other’s hands across the table, Dany tracing his tattoos with her fingertips. It felt odd but relieving, being able to be this way with him in public, even when they probably shouldn’t. She didn’t want to hide anymore, didn’t want to have to lie to themselves, or anyone else.

It was getting late, and Dany still needed to study, which she’d be doing at home now since the library was close to closing. “I don’t want to, but I have to go. I need to study, I have a quiz tomorrow.”

Jon nodded. “Can I walk you?” He asked, which was weird, because he never asked, he’d always walked her. She wanted all the awkwardness gone between them.

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll follow a little ways behind you.” He smirked.

“Is that what you’ve been doing the last few days?” She teased. 

“Maybe” Jon shrugged and stood, going to the counter and getting her a cup to go. He probably knew she’d need it. He sat it down for her when he got back and they both started gathering their things again. “Thank you” she spoke softly, and he nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Mel, who usually closed up and Kinvara opened, and made their way outside. It’d gotten even colder, and it was near dark then. They began their walk to her apartment. Things had suddenly become quiet again between them, and Jon was no longer trying to hold her hand.

He was still close to her, she could feel his arm brushing against hers. His hands were in his pockets, he was cold, she could tell. Her free hand itched to take his.

_Finally_ he broke the silence. “So does this mean I’m forgiven?” He said, smirking at her.

She hesitated. She didn’t want to keep fighting and avoiding one another. She wanted him with her, always. She wanted to forgive him. But that didn’t make what he did, what he was doing okay.

“I want to forgive you.” Her eyes met his.

“But?”

“But I’m scared.”

He let out a deep breath. “That’s my fault. I have to prove myself to you, I know that. I have to show you that I mean what I say. Words only mean so much.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “This is too much affection from you, I can’t take it anymore.” She joked, nudging him.

He looked straight ahead, smiling, avoiding her gaze as he took her hand back in his. “Maybe I was just saving all my affections for you.”

“Jon Snow, a bloody poet. Who knew.” She squeezed his hand.

* * *

After a while they made it back to Dany’s apartment. They’d caught up on the few days they’d been apart on the way there. He’d admit he walked a little slower to try and prolong his time with her.

From the hall, he could hear the TV on in the living room, which told him that Missy was likely still awake. Dany turned to face him, leaning her back against the door. He took both of her hands then, and she looked down at their entangled fingers.

She was avoiding meeting his eyes, he knew. She didn’t want to say goodbye, but couldn’t trust him enough to let him back in.

He let go of one hand to reach up and push a wisp of hair that’d fallen from her bun out of her face. “Why do I feel like as soon as I leave you’re going to go back to ignoring me?”

“I won’t”

“Well can I stay? I’m not ready to take my chances.” He smiled down at her.

“Or are you avoiding other things?”

He was taken back by her question. “No...no I’m not Dany. I just...I missed you is all. And maybe I’m scared too. Of losing you again.”

“I missed you too. But you’re distracting. I’ll never get anything done.”

“I know your study routine, you need everything a certain way. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior. I’ll even help you, if you want. I just want to be with you for a little longer.”

He could tell she was contemplating, but then she said “Fine.”

He smirked and nodded at the door. “Shall we then?”

Dany rolled her eyes playfully and turned and moved inside, Jon on her heel. He waived at Missy who was sitting on the couch and appeared to be on FaceTime call with someone. She smiled at him curiously. He followed Dany back to her room, and Drogon followed in between them.

She sat her coffee on the bedside table and her backpack on her bed, emptying all the contents onto it. Jon dropped his things on the floor and kicked off his shoes. There wasn’t anywhere to sit around the room aside from the bed, so he made himself comfortable, flipping through the pages of one of her books.

He watched her as she kicked her shoes into her closet and pulled her sweatshirt over her head. She had a white tank top on underneath. She pulled a pair of shorts from a drawer and turned towards him. “I’ll be right back, want something to drink?”

“Sure, water is fine.”

She nodded and turned to leave the room. Drogon eyed him as if he was the last person he wanted to see. Jon chuckled and held his hand out over the side of the bed. He moved to him unenthusiastically and let Jon pet him. “Am I in your spot boy? Sorry not sorry.” He laughed. He wasn’t sure what it was about Drogon, but he was much more intimidating than Ghost.

After a few minutes, Dany was waltzing back into the room, tossing him a bottle of water. He almost didn’t catch it as his eyes roamed over her in her tiny shorts. Her hair was down and braided to the side, she’d wiped off all her makeup, unafraid to be herself around him.

She lit a candle on her bedside table and turn some music on low on her phone, her ritual, he knew it was hard for her to concentrate at home, and he knew he wasn’t helping by being there. She climbed up onto her bed and crossed her legs like a child, opening her laptop to get to work.

She wasn’t bothered by him at all, but he couldn’t seem to look away. Now that he had, he began to wonder how he went so long not telling her how he felt. He hated himself for waiting so long, for being a coward. But one day soon, she would be his. His heart was already hers, had been for quite some time.

Finally she peaked up at him over her screen and smirked. “Are you just going to sit there staring or are you going to help me?”

“How can I help?” He sat up.

“Quiz me. Here, read me these questions.” She handed him a sheet of paper, the answers written in her tiny perfect handwriting. He read the questions off one at a time, and she got each one of them right. He knew she hated her major, hated what was expected of her, but it didn’t make him any less proud of the woman she’d become.

After a couple hours, they were both starting to get tired, and Jon didn’t want to over stay his welcome. As much as they both probably wanted him to stay, he had to respect her boundaries. He had to end things with Val, so he could be with her for real.

He rolled off her bed, straightening out his jeans and fixing his hair. “I’m gonna head home.”

“Want me to drive you?”

“No, it’s alright. I could use the fresh air.”

Dany nodded and got up too, going to her closet. She pulled out a jacket that looked like it belonged to him at some point. “Here. It’s cold out.”

“Thanks” He said, pulling the jacket on.

She nodded to her door. “I’ll walk you out”

Jon grabbed his things and followed her out of her bedroom, down the hall, and back to her front door. Missy seemed to have gone to bed. Dany held the door open and he walked through, turning to face her. He hated how awkward he’d made things between them.

He took a chance, touching her waist, pulling her into him. She surprisingly didn’t pull away, and instead wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. He held her for as long as he could, breathing her in, feeling the warmth of her body radiate through the thin tank top she was wearing.

“I know it doesn’t mean much, and I have every intention of making it up to you very soon, but I need you to know how sorry I am.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.

She nodded, barely. “I know”

“And I would never choose her, or anyone else over you Dany. You’re not a choice. You’re it for me, and I mean that. You know this. Deep down I know you do.”

He heard her sniffle then, and he cupped her cheeks, pulling her to look at him. She nodded again, tears streaming down her cheeks. “None of this.” He smirked, wiping the tears with his thumbs, smoothing gently over the cut that still marred her cheek. She giggled a little, grabbing onto his wrists.

“I’ll fix it. I promise.”

“Okay” she said softly, and before she could protest, he leaned in and locked his lips with hers. She stilled for a moment, and then she was kissing him back, taking his lips between hers. Over and over he kissed her, unable to stop.

But she pulled away before it became too much. “Goodnight Jon” she smiled.

“Night Dany” he smiled, backing up into the hallway. “Lock your damn door.” He teased her, turning to leave.

He smiled the entire walk home, unable to get Dany out of his head. He knew he had to text Val as soon as he got home. He couldn’t drag it out any longer, didn’t want to. The longer it went on, the less nice he cared to be. He’d tried to do it the right way.

When he opened his door, Ghost was there impatiently waiting. “I know bud, you’re hungry, I’ll get it.” He dropped his things by the door, kicking off his shoes and hanging the jacket, remembering to give it back to Dany. He was sure she had a collection of all the hoodies, t-shirts, and jackets of his she’d stolen over the years.

He fed Ghost, and collapsed on the couch. He decided to try and call Val one more time, but she didn’t answer. _Looks like a text it is_ , he thought. So he pondered for a few minutes, trying to gather all that he wanted to say, and typed out a text.

**This isn’t how I wanted to do this, but you didn’t really give me much of a chance to while you were here, and you’re not answering my calls, so I suppose this is how it has to be done. I think it’s best if you and I go our separate ways. I think we both know that this has been coming for some time now. We’ve just grown apart, and that’s okay. I respect all the choices you’ve made and I’m proud of what you’re doing, but there just isn’t room for me in your life anymore. If I’m being honest, I think I can say the same about you in my life. This isn’t about anything other than the fact that we’re just not meant to be together, and you deserve someone that can give you all the things you need, and love you the right way. I hope you find that. I’m sorry it had to come to this, and for having to do it like this. Wish you the best.**

Sent. Delivered. No response. After waiting a few minutes, never seeing a reply being typed, he rolled his eyes and locked his phone, laying it on his chest. He rested his arms behind his head, wondering what this meant for him and Daenerys.

He didn’t know if she wanted to be with him right away. What if she needed time? Or thought he needed time? What if she didn’t trust him now, or didn’t forgive him? He couldn’t blame her, and if that’s what she needed, that’s what he’d give her. He’d wait forever if he had to.

But he let his curiosity get the best of him. He took a screenshot of his text to Val and sent it to Dany. He’d never ask her to be with him via text, but he at least wanted to know what she thought, how she’d react. But after several minutes, she never responded.

After a while, Jon gave up and decided to go to bed. He’d likely see Dany tomorrow, and they could talk about it then. After shutting off all the lights, and calling Ghost along, he went to bed.

He tossed and turned, unable to sleep, unable to stop worrying about where things stood with he and Dany. It wasn’t like her to not respond. Maybe she’d fallen asleep. Minutes went by that felt like hours and he couldn’t seem to even shut his eyes.

Ghost perked up from the floor, hearing something Jon hadn’t and trotted into the hall. But then he heard his front door open, and by how calm Ghost was, he knew it was her.

She followed Ghost back into the room, her hair glowing in the moonlight, it was down now, and wavy from her braids. Still in her little shorts and a sweatshirt thrown on. She climbed into his bed next to him, smiling shyly. Jon turned to face her, afraid to touch her, afraid to assume what her being there meant.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her head propped up on her elbow as she faced him.

Jon looked at her confused. “Aye, why?”

“I mean, you just broke up with someone you’ve been with for a long time. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine. It was a long time coming. Is that the only reason you came?”

“No” she smirked.

“Miss me already?” He teased her.

“Shut up Jon” she shoved him. “Did she not respond?”

“Of course not. You two have that in common, leaving me on read.”

She laughed, “I didn’t feel like this was a conversation we should have over text.”

“Aye, you’re probably right. I just couldn’t wait to tell you, I felt so relieved.”

“I just hope that this is what you wanted, that you didn’t do it because of me, because you felt like you had to.” She said, looking away from him.

“Hey” he tipped her chin up to look at him. “This is what I want. I think I’ve wanted it for a while now, I just didn’t have a reason to end it. You may have been that reason, but I’ve felt this way about you for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We agreed to stay friends. I didn’t want to ruin that. I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way.”

She shook her head, leaning closer to him. “I did. I always have.”

“We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble” he chuckled.

“Aye, we could have” she mocked him. He couldn’t bear it any longer. He moved in to kiss her, pouring his heart into it. Her lips melded perfectly with his. He could taste mint on her breath, likely toothpaste. She sighed into their kiss, hopefully out of relief.

His arms went around her, pulling her on top of him, his hands holding her hip, the other tangling into her hair. He felt that familiar burning in his chest, the same as the last time. He was hard, he knew she could feel it, he was in nothing but his underwear.

His hand slid lower, fingers clenching the soft flesh of her arse, causing her to moan into his mouth. She pulled away from him, likely just to catch her breath. Her eyes met his and he couldn’t look away. He only hoped they’d be the eyes he’d be looking into from now on.

She kissed him once more swiftly before sitting up and pulling her sweatshirt off. He was pleased to find her bare underneath. He smirked, wondering if she was expecting this. She leaned back over, and his mouth moved to her breasts as if they were magnets, his hands cupping and squeezing them.

Her hands went into his hair, holding him there, and then on each side of his head as they fell back against the mattress again. He parted from her rosy mounds reluctantly, planting his lips back on hers, sucking and biting at her lips.

_I love you_ , he wanted to tell her. He did. He was sure of it. But would she say it back? Did she feel the same?

Not the time Jon, he internally rolled his eyes. He focused back on her, fighting back the urge to flip her over and claim her as his own. He knew he’d have to let her lead sometimes, so he let her do her thing.

They clumsily removed their pants before she moved back on top of him and wasted no time sinking down over his cock. Her eyes shut and her mouth opened, gasping as he hissed. Her tight warmth surrounding him, sucking him in.

He ran his hands up her thighs, hers pressed over his chest for leverage as she thrusted up and down on him. Her tits bounced with her movements, and his mouth watered just watching her. Silver tresses falling over her shoulders, her cheeks turning red. She was perfection in human form.

He pulled her down by her arms, unable to resist kissing her any longer. He cupped one cheek, while the other hand moved down her body to cup another set of cheeks. She continued moving up and down on him, his cock soaked and easily sliding in and out of her.

The smacking sounds of their bodies colliding filled the room, and her breaths became heavy. She pulled her mouth from his and moved to his neck, moaning in between soft kisses she pressed there. He did the same, grunting each time he filled her to the hilt.

_Gods_ she was perfect.

Both hands gripped her arse, her movements slowed so he moved her up and down, and began pushing into her from below. Her mouth was back on his but when she pulled away, nearly shouting as she moaned his name, he knew she was coming. He sped up, and followed shortly behind her, filling her.

Her chest was pressed to his and they both rose and fell as they caught their breaths. Jon moved all of her hair to one side and kissed her cheek, under her ear, her neck, her shoulder. She rose enough to face him and kissed him over and over, their lips both swollen from their kisses.

“Be right back” she quickly climbed off of him and ran to the bathroom. Jon chuckled and cleaned up and laid back down, waiting for her to get back. She returned, still naked, and moved to lay next to him. Her head rested over his heart, her arm wrapped over him, her legs entwined with his.

This is how it was supposed to be. How it was _always_ supposed to be.

He rolled over to face her, pressing his forehead to hers, holding her close. “I’ll never hurt you again. You’ll never have to doubt my feelings again. I promise. I know I’ve said it, and I’ll keep saying it. I’m sorry, and I’ll spend however long it takes making it up to you.”

Dany nodded and kissed him again. “I forgive you. I just want it to be just us now.”

He nodded then too. “It will be.” He kissed her once more, and after that, it didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.

He was happy to wake the next morning with her warm body still wrapped around him. To find that she hadn’t ran, she hadn’t freaked out. She was still asleep, so he took a moment to just watch her.

He knew they were going to have to talk, to figure out what this all meant, what they were going to do. But for now, he’d enjoy just watching her, and taking her in, hoping she’d never be taken from him again.

He checked his phone. Still no texts from Val. He did have a missed call from Missy, but he assumed she just wanted to make sure Dany made it to him okay. He hadn’t heard her phone go off, so he assumed she either forgot it, or maybe left it on the kitchen counter.

She woke then, a little startled. “Good morning you” he chuckled. “Morning” she smiled. “What time is it?” She asked, eyeing his phone. “A little after 7. You better get up if you want to make it to class on time.” He squeezed her arm.

His class wasn’t until afternoon, right after hers, so he knew he wouldn’t get to see her again until later in the evening. “Want me to make you some coffee?”

“You make terrible coffee” she giggled. She sat up and stretched before she leaned back over, kissing him once and climbed out of bed to get dressed. “I need to run home and change and get all my stuff. Find me after your class?” She smiled, and he nodded, getting up to walk her out.

“Text me and let me know you made it there okay.”

“I will.” She turned in his door way and leaned up to kiss him. She started to pull away after a little peck, but he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, uncaring of their morning breath. “Bye” he smiled as he let her go. “Bye” she smirked, shaking her head. He watched her make her way out to her car and waived as she drove away.

He felt like a love sick idiot, unable to wipe the smile off his face, and he didn’t care.

When he got back inside, his phone was buzzing. It was Missandei. “Hello?”

“Jon! I’ve been trying to call you. Is Dany with you?”

“She just left, she’s heading home now.”

“Shit”

“Why, what’s up?”

“Daario is here, he’s been sitting outside for a while. Rhae and I have been trying to call her but she’s not picking up.”

“Missy do not let her get out of her car. I’ll be right there.” He said, and hung up.

He was seething. He didn’t know what to feel, what to do. He hurried and got dressed, throwing on jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, some boots. He grabbed his phone and keys and helmet and rushed out to his bike.

He knew he wouldn’t beat Dany home, so he hoped and prayed that Missy got to her in time. If Daario was there again, something had to have happened with the police. He couldn’t imagine him showing up otherwise, especially not in broad daylight.

It didn’t take him long to get to her place from his on his bike. The entire ride there he was shaking, sweating, a lump in his throat telling him something was wrong. He couldn’t let anything happen to her again.

When he pulled into her parking lot next to her car he could see her still sitting inside. She was crying, talking on the phone, likely with her mother. He could see Daario standing on the sidewalk watching her, watching them.

She started to get out when she saw him, but he put his hand up to stop her. “Stay in the car Dany, please” his eyes met hers, hoping she would listen. He _had_ to keep her safe.

“Jon, don’t do this.” Her eyes were begging him. He stared back at her apologetically. He couldn’t make any promises to her when it came to the monster who turned her life upside down.

He turned away from her and walked towards Daario, who was already smugly grinning at him.

“Oh look, it’s the friend-zoned bastard coming to her rescue.”

“Better that than the abusive ex stalker, aye?”

Daario’s face turned grim then. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh I do. You know I do. So what are you doing here Daario? What do you want?”

“I just came here to talk” he smirked, “wanted to follow up with our girl on our last little chat.”

“That won’t be happening. So say what you have to say to me, and you can go back about your day.”

“Actually I won’t. Because the cops are looking for me thanks to your little bitch lying about me.”

Jon knew he wasn’t going to make it much longer having to listen to the lies spewing from Daario’s mouth. He grabbed him by the lapels of his fancy suit. “You and I both know she hasn’t lied. I should kill you here and now for what you did to her.”

“But you wont. The cops will find me, and I’ll get away with it just like I have every other time, and I’ll find her, and she’ll pay for what she’s done. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut. But I’m sure we can both agree she’s no good at that.” He smiled again.

Jon saw nothing but red, and before he could think better of it, he let Daario go, drew back his fist, and hit him as hard as he could. But he didn’t stop there. He kept going, kept hitting him. He couldn’t stop. Eventually he fell back onto the concrete, and Jon climbed over him and continued pummeling his fists into his face.

Daario didn’t even have the chance to fight back. The red he saw from his rage turned to red from the blood that was on his hands, marring Daario’s face. His ears began ringing. Then he saw white. The white of Dany’s face as she pulled him off of Daario, screaming for him to stop.

Then it was the red and blue lights from the cop cars. Dany was crying, still holding him by his arms, asking him over and over if he was okay. He couldn’t answer her, his heart was racing. He didn’t know what was happening anymore, he just wanted Daario to pay for what he’d done to her.

He watched as they put Daario in an ambulance, his hands cuffed, as he felt the cop behind him cuffing his own hands. Finally he snapped out of the anger that had taken over his body. Dany still stood in front of him, holding onto his sides.

“I’m sorry. I’m okay. I just couldn’t...couldn’t...” he shook his head, unable to form the words he wanted to say.

“I know, it’s alright, everything is going to be alright.” She nodded, tears streaming down her beautiful face. He wanted to wipe them, wanted to hold her.

They put him in the back of the cop car and his eyes never left hers. He just hoped he didn’t just make everything worse.

* * *

Dany hurried into her apartment to change. She left her hair down and threw on a beanie, some jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey jacket, some boots. She grabbed her things and ran to her car, Missy staying with Drogon who was nervously pacing the apartment.

She’d hung up on her mom when she saw everything start to unfold between Jon and Daario, so she called her on the way to the police station and let her know what happened. Her mother quickly gave her the okay to use whatever money she needed to bail him out.

The sherif had apparently went ahead and acted on the information her mom had given him, out of worry for Dany, or anyone else Daario might get his hands on. They’d put a warrant out for his arrest as soon as someone had given them proof of the incident. She wasn’t sure who that was.

About twenty minutes later she was pulling into the parking lot of the police station. She wasted no time running inside. The sherif instantly knew who she was, likely by the familiarities between her and her mother.

After hours of interviews, questioning, paperwork, and processing, they finally gave the okay to release Jon. They told her they couldn’t promise he wouldn’t be charged, but promised to keep the sentencing to the minimum due to the circumstances.

When she saw him, her heart broke. He walked from the back of the station with an officer, still cuffed. She felt like it was all her fault that he was in this situation, that it was because of her that he could have a record now.

His eyes sought hers out and he looked relieved when he finally saw her. As soon as his hands were free, she ran to him, enveloping him in her arms, and he held her just as tight. She couldn’t help the tears that dropped from her eyes.

He was safe, she was safe, that’s all that mattered.

There wasn’t a mark on him. His hands were a little swollen and bruised, and there was blood on his shirt, but aside from that, he was okay.

Almost as if he read her mind, he whispered “Shhh, I’m okay. It’s alright.” His hands ran up and down her back.

She nodded, pulling away to look up at him. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

“It’s not. I should have...I should have tried harder to control myself. But he had to pay Dany, he couldn’t get away with what he did to you. And he threatened to do it again. I just couldn’t...”

“It’s okay” she shook her head.

They went back into the sherif’s office and sat in front of his desk. It was stuffy and quiet.

“As soon as Mr. Naharis is released from the hospital, he’ll be brought here. He can be released if he makes bail, and let’s assume he will. You need to go somewhere he can’t find you until we can get him a trial.”

“He knows everywhere I go, my mother is a public figure, I can’t go there.”

“I know where we can go.” Jon interrupted. “You’ll be safe, I’ll make sure of it.”

She eyed him curiously, but knew he wasn’t willing to give up his hiding spot. She sighed and pulled his hand up, kissing his knuckles.

“You cant leave town son.” The sherif reminded him.

“It’s not out of town, I’m not going anywhere.”

She knew then where he meant.

“If you can make sure Daario is held the rest of the day, I can have her out of here by tonight.”

The sherif nodded. They stood then, shaking his hand, and turned to leave. “Let’s go” Jon said, determined, holding his hand out to her. She took it and followed him out.

“Is this your way of getting me locked away alone with you for gods knows how long?” She asked once they were in the car, Jon in the drivers seat angrily gripping the steering wheel. He relaxed a little at her words, turning to look at her and smiling a little. She laughed and shook her head.

“Are you complaining?” He finally asked.

“Not at all.” She smiled over at him, linking her arm with his. As long as she’d be with him, she’d be happy. Happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we were all pretty mad at Jon-o after last chapter. Hopefully he's redeemed himself *a little* after this chapter. Let me know what you think! I love reading everyone's thoughts ♥️
> 
> No promises on when the next chapter will be out, but I try to never go more than 2 weeks. I'll be writing the shit out of BaU tonight and tomorrow, so I'm hoping I'll have an update there in the next few days. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for reading and for all the love. I hope you're all staying safe, happy, and healthy out there ☺️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany & Jon escape reality and figure out their feelings ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than intended. I won't bore you with excuses, most of you know how crazy my life is lol! BUT I appreciate everyone's patience SO much! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty much 80% fluff with a side of smut. 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood Board are on me ♥️

Dany watched the street lights as they passed while Jon drove her home to pack a bag and pick up Drogon, then to his house so he could do the same and get Ghost. They also stopped at the grocery store on the way, unsure of how long they’d be away. The pups stayed in the car with the windows cracked, they wouldn’t be long.

Jon was still wound up from everything that’d happened, and was being very quiet. They split up in the store at some point. She made sure to grab some ice packs for his hands. She was starting to feel like he was upset with her, he felt distant. She felt at fault for everything that’d happened.

She was startled to feel his arms wrap around her from behind, his lips move to her neck. She giggled as she continued pushing the cart. “Think we’ve got everything?” He asked, his voice husky in her ear, his beard bristling against her jaw.

“Yeah, I think this is good.” She answered.

They went to checkout, Jon still staying close. She could see his eyes searching everywhere. They knew Daario hadn’t been released yet, the sherif had agreed to let her know, but he had plenty of family and friends that could be looking for them.

Back at the car, they quickly loaded the groceries into the back. Ghost and Drogon watched them suspiciously. Dany chuckled and shook her head. “We‘ll have our hands full with those two.”

“Aye, we will” Jon forced a smile.

Once they got settled back into the car, Jon pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards their destination. She knew where they were going, they hadn’t been in years, since they were teenagers.

She took his hand into hers, pulling it up to her lips. “I’m sorry I got you into this mess.” She spoke softly. “I hate that you’re in all this trouble because of me.”

“It’s not your fault Dany. I let my anger get the best of me. And I don’t regret it. He deserved what he got. He deserved much worse. And I highly doubt he’s going to get any justice from the police. So I did what I felt I had to do.” He answered without looking at her, but he did squeeze her hand.

“I know. And I’m not upset with you. I’m just glad that you’re okay. You seem upset though, and I won’t blame you if it’s because of me.”

He looked at her for a moment, and then back at the road. He squeezed her hand again, pulling their joined hands to his chest. “I’m not upset with you. I’m just upset with the situation. With Daario and the things he said, with the police. I’m just angry, and I don’t want to take it out on you. But I’m trying to calm down. You help with that.” He smiled at her.

“Okay, so let’s stop talking about it, thinking about it. At least let’s try. Let’s just enjoy our time together.”

“I think we need it. It’ll give us time to figure things out. Talk.”

Dany rolled her eyes. She knew the last thing either of them wanted to do was talk. But he was right, they needed to. “When is the last time anyone even stayed at the cabin?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Davos usually goes there in the summer. So not too long ago.”

The drive didn’t take them too long. They stayed quiet most of the rest of the way. Dany wasn’t sure where they stood, how he felt. But she knew they’d likely hash that out while they were alone. She never let go of his hand, and she watched as his eyes nervously flitted from the road to the rear view mirror to make sure no one was following them. The were already in the winding roads of the woods on the outskirts of Summerhall, not another car in sight.

When they finally pulled into the long driveway that led to the cabin, Dany let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. Once the car came to a stop, she quickly got out and let the dogs out, both of them running up the steps of the cabin to the front door.

Dany grabbed as much of the groceries as she could while Jon carried in their bags. She’d forgotten how big the cabin was. They hadn’t been since the summer before they’d started at university. Jon unlocked the door with a key on his ring and flipped the lights on.

It was just as cozy as she remembered. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a large living area with a fireplace. She already knew Jon would be sleeping in his favorite spot, the loft. He’d talked Davos into putting a bed up there a long time ago. It was a small area that was all windows, and he always liked sleeping under the stars.

She remembered the last time they were there, they weren’t speaking much. It wasn’t long after they’d broken up and decided to just stay friends. Jon brooded about it of course, but little did he know she was just as upset over their failed attempt at finally being together. Maybe, hopefully, this time would be different.

She went to the kitchen and started putting all the things away, and Jon joined her not long after with another load of groceries. They danced around each other, tucking things away in the cabinets and fridge.

She found the box that had the cold packs and broke one open, shaking it until it was cold, and then another. When Jon finally finished she urged him to sit down and relax for just a minute. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and sat in one of the dining room chairs.

Dany pulled his hands from his lap and laid them on the table, putting an ice pack over each of them. He looked at her with annoyance, and she rolled her eyes and moved to sit in another one of the chairs.

After they sat in silence for long enough, she spoke up. “I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

“Like hells you are.” His eyes shot up to hers.

“I just think it’s best. I think you need to sleep off whatever mood you’re in.”

“Why are you being like this?” His head tilted to the side, his eyes questioning, some stray curls falling over his face.

“I don’t know how else to be, Jon. I don’t know where we stand. If you’re not upset with me I don’t know why you’re giving me the silent treatment. Obviously we need to talk, but I think both of us are too tired to go there tonight.”

“And you’ll sleep better without me?” He asked, hurt clouding his face.

She shook her head, reaching for him. “No. You know I wont. But I feel like you need space, and that’s understandable given the circumstances. I also know you won’t ask for it. I’m just trying to help.”

“I’ve had enough space from you Dany. I don’t need space. I need you...I need to know you’re with me.”

“You have me. I’m right here.”

Jon nodded then, leaning into the table. “How long are you gonna make me keep these things on?” He eyed the cold packs. Dany chuckled and shook her head. “You’re bull headed you know that? They’ll hurt more if you don’t ice them. It will help with the swelling.”

He sighed again, and they sat there, just watching each other, for as long as he could stand it. After a while he started fidgeting, tapping his feet, making noises. “Alright Jon, I get it.” She took the packs off.

“I’m sorry. I just want to get out of these clothes, get a fire going, and lay down. I’ll ice them more tomorrow if they’re still hurting.”

“Fine.” She agreed. She moved to his duffle bag that was on the couch with hers, pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt for him. She did the same with her own, some shorts and she already had a tank top on under her sweatshirt.

She started to change right there, feeling it useless to hide away in the bathroom. All the curtains were closed and there wasn’t a part of her Jon hadn’t seen anymore. But she could feel his eyes on her, and smirked a little to herself at the thought.

He quickly changed as well and then moved to light a fire.

“You’re not sleeping in the loft?” She asked, knowing they wouldn’t feel the fire all the way up there.

“If you’re sleeping on the couch, so am I.” He looked back at her. “Besides, it’s probably cold as shit up there right now. We’ll let the heat kick in and sleep there later. Unless you’re still scared.” He smirked.

She always used to say people were watching them up there from the woods. “Turns out I have quite the protector.” She teased him.

Thankfully the couch was a huge sectional with plenty of room for both of them. She pulled a large Sherpa blanket from a stack of folded throws in the corner and moved a couple throw pillows to the corner, and pushed the large ottoman to where they’d be able to stretch out.

She cuddled up and watch Jon as he finished getting the fire settled, and then moved to shut off the lights and join her. She lifted the blanket up so he could move under it with her. He positioned his head on one of the pillows, his arm curving up under it, and his other arm slinking around her waist.

Drogon and Ghost had moved to lay in front of the fire as well, seeming to be getting along okay for now. Dany moved in closer to Jon, wrapping her arm around him. “Do you remember the last time we were here?” She asked.

“Unfortunately.” Jon snorted. “I was pretty upset with you.”

“Me?! I was upset too, you know!”

“Sure you were. You’d just dumped me and then had the nerve to prance around here in your bikini, and then come crawling into my bed at night because you’re a scaredy cat.” He laughed.

“I didn’t dump you! We mutually agreed that it was going to ruin our friendship!” She pushed his chest.

“And what about now? Can I expect you to run out on me in a couple weeks?” He asked seriously, his face now closer to hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek, hells, the warmth of his body around hers.

“As much as it scares me to think that if this doesn’t work, I could lose you entirely...it scares me even more to have to think about going one more day not being together. We’ve already wasted so much time.”

“Aye, we have. I should have just asked you to be my girlfriend when we were four. Would have saved us a lot of trouble.” He chuckled, causing her to laugh.

“Probably so.” She smiled up at him. “Who knows where we’d be now if we had stayed together all this time.”

“I’m sure there were times all these years that you weren’t quite so fond of me.”

“That’s not true! Have there been times you weren’t fond of me?”

“No...there was just always someone else. For both of us. So I never thought you felt the same. I have to admit, when you started dating Drogo after we broke up, I wanted to hate you. I hated him. Still do if I’m being honest.”

Dany chuckled then. “I’ve never been serious with anyone. I always just felt like I was passing time. You’re the one who’s had all these long term relationships. How was I ever supposed to know how you felt?”

“So we’re both idiots.” He summed it up.

“Aye.” She laughed, moving in to kiss him. Their legs tangled together and his mouth pressed harder to hers, his hands cupping her cheeks. _I love you...I always have_ , she wanted to whisper. But it was too much too soon. They may have finally admitted they wanted to be together, but there were still very little feelings admitted, and she was scared to confess too much.

Both of them too exhausted to push things further, they eventually pulled from their heated kiss, but stayed wrapped up in one another and fell asleep.

Dany woke the next morning to Jon stoking the fire. A look at her phone told her it was almost 7AM. “Hey you.” He smiled when he’d realized she’d woken up. She smiled back at him. “I was trying to get things warmed back up before you woke. I would have made coffee but apparently I’m terrible at it.” He joked.

Dany shook her head, getting up to pull a sweatshirt on, it was rather chilly in the cabin, they’d likely let the fire die out overnight. “I’ll make coffee, you can make breakfast.” She declared, and he agreed. She moved to the coffee maker and got to work, Jon doing the same at the stove with eggs and bacon. It felt oddly normal to be so domesticated with him, but she supposed they’d been doing it as friends all their lives.

She finished before Jon did, and moved to stand behind him, her arms wrapping around him, her hands holding his bare chest. She kissed his shoulder, his neck. She laid her head against his back. She could smell the pine of his body wash, despite that she wasn’t sure when he last showered.

She let him go when he’d finished and they moved to the table to eat. They didn’t have much time, they’d both emailed their professors and got the okay from most of them to do their classes remotely due to the circumstances. The cabin may not have had tv’s, but it at least had Wi-Fi.

After they finished breakfast, they changed clothes and made themselves comfortable back on the couch, their laptops in hand. Thankfully they both remembered headphones so that they didn’t have to hear the other’s lectures. They both sat doing their class work side by side, stealing glances at each other when they could, Jon sometimes reaching over to squeeze her thigh, or quickly peck her lips.

Once their first class was over, Jon poured them some more coffee. He didn’t have another class until evening, but Dany had another one right after the first. So Jon did what he could to keep himself busy. He fed the dogs and took them for a walk, messed with the fire some more, played his guitar. Dany was focused more on him than she was on her class.

He eventually couldn’t take it anymore and moved to sit behind her, his legs on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her, laid his head on her shoulder. Her webcam was off, no one could see or hear them. She giggled, turning to kiss him, her arms falling over his.

He started to move a hand up under her sweatshirt, and she gasped, looking at him in feigned surprise. “Jon Snow I am in the middle of a class.” She held back her smile.

“How would Professor Mormont feel about you attending his class braless?” He smirked, groping her breasts. She moved a hand up into his hair, pulling his lips to hers. “He might enjoy it.” She laughed at Jon’s wide eyed stare. “Now be patient, it’s almost over.” She playfully chastised him. He smiled, pulling his hands off of her and putting them up in surrender.

But he didn’t move, he stayed behind her, watching her work, rubbing her shoulders and arms occasionally. A half hour or so later, her class had concluded and she shut her laptop, sitting it on the ottoman. She wiggled in between his legs, turning to face him, straddling his lap.

“You’re quite distracting.” She smirked, her arms going around his neck.

“Look who’s talking.” The corner of his mouth curved, and he tangled his hands into her hair, pulling her lips to his. He tasted like coffee, and a bit like bacon. She didn’t mind. His tongue was smooth over hers, and warm. Kissing him gave her a burning feeling in her chest, left her breathless.

Before she could think twice of it, she was reaching down to the waistband of his sweats, and further past the waistband of his boxer briefs, and stroking his cock. He was already hard. She would never grow tired of the weight of him in her palm, still surprised to find how big he was. A hidden secret after all this time.

She rubbed her thumb over the bead of cum at the tip, slicking him up, although if the heat between her thighs was any indication, he wouldn’t need it. He gasped into her mouth and she nipped at his bottom lip.

As if reading her thoughts, he moved one hand between them, down into her shorts. “Hmm, no bra or panties. Such a tease.”

“Not a tease if I intend to let you have me.” She whispered in his ear.

His fingers slid between her nether lips. “You’re soaked.” He breathed out, moving up and down her slit.

Eager to have him again, she didn’t bother removing any of their clothes. She pulled his hand away, pulled her shorts to the side, lined him up with her entrance and settled down in his lap until he was sheathed inside her.

Jon sucked air in between his teeth and threw his head back, grabbing onto her hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groaned, seeming to pull himself back together and his eyes met hers, his pupils blown black. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her in for a messy kiss, both of them breathing heavily as she moved up and down on him.

Jon’s hands moved down her body over her clothes. First into her shorts, gripping her arse cheeks with all his strength, holding her to a stop when he started to feel close, prolonging things as much as he could. And then she’d slowly start again, eventually building up to where she was all but literally bouncing on his cock.

Jon nearly growled in her ear, biting her neck as his hands ran back up her sides under her sweatshirt, then holding her breasts up in his hands. Groaning as she thrusted back down onto him, he pulled the shirt up and his mouth was on her tits. First one, then the other.

Her hands tangled in his hair, ran down his back and then back up, under his shirt. She slowed down a little, distracted by his lips and tongue and teeth rolling over her chest. When his mouth was back on hers, she focused back in on him. Jon pushing and pulling her up and down on him, and thrusting up into her helping things along. She felt high on his touch, his smell, the taste of him, the feeling of him inside her. She never wanted it to end.

But the burning feeling rushing through her body and the tingling in her core told her it’d be ending sooner than later. She held him closer to her, unwilling to let go. Her thighs ached, her body was flushed. As soon as Jon huskily whispered in her ear, “come for me love”, she was done for.

She cried out, her orgasm rolling through her body like thunder. Her fingertips pressed into his skin as she pulsated around his cock. Jon pushed up into her once more, twice more, and then he was coming undone beneath her. Moaning her name, his hands like flames on her skin. He was fucking perfect.

After a minute or so, she finally caught her breath. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his jaw, fingers running through the scruff of his beard. She pressed her lips to his, over and over. All the words she wanted to say were on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn’t. So she kept kissing him instead.

She reluctantly lifted up off of him, and he tucked himself away. She ran to the bathroom to clean herself up, grabbing a change of pants on the way, causing Jon to chuckle.

He was still there when she returned, his head laid back over the back of the couch. She crawled back up between his legs and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat beating against her ear still faster than normal. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head to rest on hers.

She started to doze off. They had an hour or so before Jon’s class. But Jon snapped her out of that. “What are you thinking?” He asked, rubbing up and down her back.

“Honestly I was falling asleep.” She snorted. “Why, what are you thinking about?”

“You. I’m mad at myself for not fighting for you. For being a coward and not telling you how I felt sooner.”

She hesitated for a moment. He was right, they could have had _this_ sooner. But at least they had it now. “None of that matters now. We can’t go back and change it, there’s no reason to be upset about it.”

“I know, you’re right.”

“It’s just as much my fault. Besides, you technically still haven’t told me how you feel.” She teased, poking him in the ribs, causing him to jump. She looked up at him, both of them smiling. “You know how I feel.” He smirked. Dany shook her head. “I can guess. But I want to know.”

Jon opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Dany’s phone ringing. Jon smirked and she rolled her eyes, getting up to get her phone off the counter. Saved by the bell, she figured.

Looking at her phone, it was her mother on FaceTime. “Hi mom.” She answered.

“Hi hon. How are things?” She asked, she knew where they were, they’d called and updated her before leaving the night before. “We’re fine.” She assured her. “Do you need me to bring you anything?” She offered. “No, we should be alright for now, we got groceries and things before leaving last night.”

“Alright.” Her mother looked and sounded worried, pacing around her office. “You better stay on top of your school work and not just be messing around with Jon. Who knows how long you’ll be stuck there alone together.”

“Mom!” Dany’s cheeks burned. Jon chuckled from across the room and Dany shook her head. “We’ve been doing school work all day thank you very much.”

“Sure, I can tell by your flaming hot cheeks that’s a lie.”

Dany face palmed. “Goodbye mother.”

“Bye darling, be safe.” Her mother smirked, causing Jon to laugh some more.

She moved to sit next to him, and went back to studying. She didn’t want to bring the topic up again. If Jon wasn’t ready to tell her how he felt, she wasn’t going to push him. Maybe he didn’t really know yet.

The rest of their night was more of the same. Rather the next few days were more of the same. Classes, making meals together, walking the dogs, more fucking, playing games, listening to music, Jon playing music, watching movies on their laptops. Basically everything _but_ talking.

When Dany woke up on the fifth day they’d been there, she was thankful to see that Jon was still asleep. They’d moved to the bed in the loft a few days before, and despite the creepiness of it, it was definitely more comfortable than the couch.

Dany climbed down and got dressed quietly, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt and shoes. Her hair was down and still somewhat straight from when she’d done it the day before. 

The dogs had woken up as soon as they heard her moving around. She decided she’d take them for a walk down to the lake. She took her phone with her just in case.

After getting both of the pups in their harnesses, she quietly left the cabin and headed through the trails she remembered would take her down to the dock. She needed some fresh air, some time alone to think. She knew how she felt about Jon, was sure about her feelings, but he seemed closed off from her still. She couldn’t help but feel like maybe he had doubts. Maybe even regrets.

It didn’t take long for her to make it down to the lake. She let the dogs off their leashes and let them roam around, she knew they wouldn’t wander off. She kicked off her boots and dangled her feet in the water. It was crystal clear and the air was warmer than usual day for it being fall.

She laid back and basked in the sunlight. She regretted not bringing some coffee or something to eat down with her. After about a half hour, her phone buzzed. It was Jon calling her.

“Hey” she answered.

“Where are you?” He sounded a little panicked, but also a little pissed.

“I’m down at the dock with the boys. Why don’t you come down.”

He sighed, likely in relief, but maybe in irritation. “Alright. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Bring a blanket and some coffee.” She asked. “Please.” Hoping he could hear the smile in her voice.

When Jon finally made it down, he looked grumpy. It was still early, and she was sure she worried him. His hair was pulled up and he wore khaki jeans and a white t-shirt. He had coffee in both hands and a blanket thrown over his shoulder. She smiled at him, and she could tell he was trying not to smile back, but he did.

He handed her one of the cups. “You scared me, you brat.” He teased her.

“I couldn’t sleep, needed some fresh air. And the boys needed to go out.”

He nodded then, moving to sit next to her after taking his shoes off and rolling up his pant legs, their legs dangling over the water side by side. “It’s fucking hot out here.”

“Don’t be a grump.”

“It’s too early. I woke up and you were gone and I panicked. You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“Jon I’m safe here.” She said, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice, eyes meeting his.

“Why do I get the feeling you were coming out here to get away from me? Tired of me already?” He joked, but the look in his eyes told her he was more than a little bit serious.

“No, I’m not. I don’t _want_ to be apart from you. I’m just confused. We haven’t talked.”

He sighed again, and pulled his shirt off over his head. She was momentarily distracted by his god-like body. He stood then, dropping his pants. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m going in.” He smirked. “And you’re coming with me.”

“No I’m not.”

He dropped his boxers then, smirking arrogantly at her. “Yes you are.” And jumped in. The water was cold, but not too cold, she could tell from the bit that splashed up at her. Jon pushed himself back above the water, paddling around the dock.

“Why are you avoiding this?” She asked, looking down at him, trying not to let the sadness show on her face.

“I’m not.” He said plainly. “Now take off your clothes and get in here.”

“No”

“Have it your way then.” He smiled mischievously and moved to pull her in, his hands gripping her ankles.

“Alright, alright!” She surrendered, standing to discard her clothes as he grinned up at her triumphantly. She narrowed her eyes at him, unwilling to give in to his cheeky notions. She stripped down and jumped in, and gasped as soon as her head was back above water. “Seven fucking hells its cold!”

Jon chuckled and moved to pull her into his arms. He moved her hair out of her face, holding her cheek. “Why do you have to ruin everything?” He asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re the most stubborn and impatient woman I know. You can never just let things run their course. I had plans for you, you know? But you keep messing it up with your pouting. So have at it!”

“I just don’t want to sweep things under the rug! We _need_ to talk this all out so that I _know_ we’re on the same page.”

“What do we need to talk about?! I’m _in love_ with you, you’re, _I hope_ , in love with me. We’re both finally single. We’ve admitted that we want to be together, what more is there to say?!”

Her heart stopped. She paused, looking into his stormy gray eyes. “You’re in love with me?”

Jon scoffed then. “You’re serious? Of course I’m in love with you Daenerys. I have been for a very long time. You should know this. How could I not be?”

She smiled then, her eyes burning. She cupped his face, kissing him, pouring all of her heart into his. Kissing him until she literally couldn’t anymore. She stopped, only to catch her breath, pressing her forehead to his. “I love you too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jon smirked, pulling her closer.

“I’m not that girl that you can just skate by with without saying how you feel. I don’t want a ‘you too’. I’m not Val, Jon. I need you to tell me, to say it like you mean it. You’ve always been open with me, I don’t want that to stop.”

“Aye, I’m very aware you are not Val. And you deserve to be reminded how crazy I am about you. And I had every intention of doing so. I found candles and everything.” He laughed at himself. “But you had to hide out here and be a big baby.” He smirked, rubbing his thumb over her cheek again.

“I’m sorry.” She chuckled.

“Just have a little patience with me. Please?” He asked, a sweet smile. “I know I’ve been in relationships before, but I’m trying to do this right. I’m not saying let’s take it slow. I’m saying I want to take our time. We have the rest of our lives, why rush?”

“Alright.” She nodded, smiling back at him. He pulled her in to kiss her once more, his hands roaming her body. She broke away again, unable to handle the cold anymore. “Now can we please get out of this freezing water?”

“You’re nipping.” He chuckled, wading back towards the dock, pulling her along with him. They quickly dressed and ran back up to the cabin, the dogs running behind them. They rushed in for a hot shower and quickly changed into warmer clothes. They didn’t have any classes for the day, so they opted for music and a board game.

Jon chose scrabble, and despite Dany having an education that should have given her the upper hand, Jon’s reading habits gave him a much wider vocabulary, so he always won. But she didn’t mind, it was his turn to pick the game anyway.

They sat across the living room table, their legs tangling underneath with a blanket over them. Dany would occasionally rub her foot over his cock, to which he’d always respond ‘tease’.

The game was getting more intense, and Jon always took it too serious. “Want some hot chocolate?” She offered, needing a break. “Sure.” He smiled. She got up and waltzed to the kitchen, getting out the ingredients she’d need. “No cheating.” She yelled back over to Jon.

He didn’t say anything, but she knew he wouldn’t. He didn’t need to.

She finished up their cups, and grabbed a bag of pretzels to snack on while they finished. She didn’t look down at the board, she wasn’t worried about him moving things around, but he had an odd look on his face. He eyed her, and then the board. Her eyes followed his.

He had moved the pieces, and any other time she would have yelled at him, but not this time. She smiled up at him, and then eyed the board again.

He’d moved the pieces on the board to say “be with me” and had written a question mark on a tiny scrap of paper from one of their notebooks, and placed it at the end.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“I figured I should ask you properly.” He smiled nervously.

Dany reached across the table to hold his hand in hers, and squeezed for a moment. Before she could think to answer, she had a better idea. She found the letters Y, E, and S, and put them together in front of him, and smiled.

Jon chuckled then. “This is so us.”

“Yes, it really is.”

“So it’s official now.”

“It’s official.” She agreed.

“I am yours, and you are mine.”

“I’ve always been yours.”

“So have I.” He grinned.

She shook her head then, and unable to keep her distance any longer, she moved to his side of the table and sat in his lap, nuzzling her face to his chest. “I love you.” She said.

“I love you too, Dany.” He looked down at her, and pressed his lips to hers. Needless to say, they didn’t finish their game.

A few more days had passed, it had been almost two weeks that they’d been at the cabin. They were both starting to get a bit of cabin fever. They spent as much time as they could outside. Jon had found a boat of Davos’ and they filled it with blankets and pillows and spent an entire day out on the lake just talking, wrapped up in each other.

Another day it had rained all day, so they played more board games, finally finishing their game of Scrabble. Jon had won, of course. They spent a lot of the day up in the loft watching the rain come down on the windows. 

They did run out of groceries eventually, so thankfully Rhaella came to their rescue with a car full. She sent one of her assistants, worried that someone might follow her if she came herself.

They’d confirmed Daario had been held and then released on bail in less than 24 hours. She wasn’t scared though, she couldn’t foresee him finding them out that far.

The dogs were also starting to get testy with one another. Drogon was constantly being territorial, and Ghost was over it. They’d ended up just separating them for a day which seemed to solve things for the most part.

Their classes were getting harder and harder to do online, since their finals were coming up soon. Dany studied as much as she could, and Jon was surprisingly a huge help when she asked him to.

Despite all the frustrations, they’d only grown closer and closer. If that were even possible.

She’d just finished one of her classes, and Jon had another hour or so of his. It was their evening classes, and thankfully it was Friday, so they’d have a little bit of a break. Dany went to the kitchen to keep herself busy and decided to make them dinner.

Once Jon was done with his class, he caught on to what she was doing. He came and joined her in the kitchen, getting all the dishes they’d need together. “I have an idea.” He smiled, kissing her temple.

She shook her head, but smiled, knowing he’d always have some sort of wild idea. She continued with her cooking, but kept peeking over her shoulder at him. He had the fire going, and laid a blanket out in front of it. He also lit some candles here and there around the room.

“A picnic.” He grinned when he came back into the kitchen.

“Wonderful idea love.” She smiled, leaning her head back to kiss him.

She was finished with dinner, and Jon offered to make their plates. She poured them each a glass of wine from a bottle her mother had sent, she must’ve known she’d be needing it.

Once they got comfortable on the blanket, they both dug into their food. Neither of them had ate anything close to an actual meal that day, snacking here and there between classes. So she couldn’t help but moan after tasting the first bite.

Jon snorted. “This is really good. Thank you babe.”

“Anytime.” She smiled.

They finished their meal in mostly silence, aside from small talk here and there, stealing glances at one another. Jon took their plates when they were finished and put them in the sink, sitting their glasses on the coffee table.

He sat back down then, pulling her between his legs. Her back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped safely around her, his head rested on her shoulder. The dogs watched them from their perches on the couch.

“This is how I wanted it to be, you know?” He admitted, and she could see the curve of his smile from the corner of her eye. “The first time I’d finally get to tell you that I love you. I know I’m not a romantic...but you deserve romance and grand gestures and you deserve to be shown how special you are. So I’m gonna pour my heart out to you Daenerys Targaryen.” He grinned then, and she turned in his arms.

The softness in his eyes could have completely melted her. She smiled and cupped his cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips to shush her. “And you’re gonna shut up and listen.” He added, and they both laughed.

“I don’t want this to be like last time. I don’t want to be afraid. I refuse to lose you, and I don’t want to just be your friend anymore, or ever again for that matter.” He chuckled a little. “I want to be your partner in life, your love, hopefully even your husband one day.” He smirked.

“I’m all in Dany. And I know you. I know the things you want and need in a relationship. And I promise I’ll be that for you. But I need to know that you’re all in too. That you’re not going to run. Because I’m in love with you.”

He was finished then, and Dany shook her head, taking his hands in hers. “I wont. I’m in. I’m not going anywhere.” She kept her eyes on his, urging him to see that she was serious. “I love you too. I have for a very long time. And I don’t want to be afraid anymore either.”

Jon smiled, letting go of one of her hands to press his thumb to her cheek, wiping away a tear she didn’t realize had fallen. He brought her lips to his, kissing her softly, only once.

“When did you realize that you loved me?” He asked, smirking.

“Hmm...I think I knew when you beat up Ramsey in the ninth grade after he grabbed my ass.” She chuckled. “And then you walked me home, asking if I was okay like a hundred times...but I knew I was _in love_ with you when my dad died. You never left my side.”

“Aye, we were even more inseparable then. I could feel the aura of anger coming off your mother every time she found me in your bed in the morning. You cried yourself to sleep every night for weeks.”

“What were our parents thinking leaving us alone so much?” She added, laughing. “What about you?”

“Ah, I was going to say the same...about Marya passing. But I think I really knew when I had my surgery. I thought I was going to die and all I wanted was to see you one last time. I remember telling Davos I wouldn’t have the surgery until you made it there, even if it killed me.” They both laughed.

“But I’m the stubborn one?” She raised an eyebrow.

“We both are.” He smiled.

They were quiet for a moment, their hands joined together, their thumbs rolling over the others. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” She smiled.

“Aye, we are.”

“And what about after we graduate? How is that going to work.”

“I’ll go where you go. I can do mechanics anywhere.”

“Even if that’s in Dorne?” She teased. “I know how much you love the heat.”

“Ugh. If that’s what it takes to be with you, sure.”

Dany laughed and climbed into his lap, straddling him. She seemed to keep finding herself in this position. She pulled his face to hers, pressing her lips to his. Their tongues danced and their sweet confessions quickly turned heated and before she knew it, Jon had her naked once more, and on her back, the light of the fire dancing on their skin.

When the morning came, Dany woke in Jon’s arms. They’d moved up to the loft at some point, still naked from their activities from the night before. She looked up to see that he was still asleep. She kissed his chest and began running her fingertips over his scars, tracing his tattoos.

Jon eventually started to wake. She could feel his arms tighten around her, his lips press to the top of her head. Their legs tangled, and Dany lifted her head to kiss him. Once, twice, three times. “I don’t ever want to be parted from you.” She closed her eyes, unable to let him see the vulnerability in them.

“Me either. But we don’t know what’s going to happen. Daario could press charges. I’m sure he will.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Dany declared.

Jon pulled the covers over their heads, moving astride her, causing her to giggle uncontrollably, kissing her in between her laughs. They would face whatever consequences when they came. Until then, _this_ was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank YOU for all the love you've shown this fic. I can't believe we're already almost to the end. 
> 
> Any guesses on the final chapter? 
> 
> I have the day off tomorrow with no children or husband around, so hopefully I'll get some work done on the next chapter of BaU, and the final installment of this one. No promises on timelines though. I have a new multi-chap in mind and one of my readers has encouraged me to MAYBE jump back into my fix-it fic. We'll see. But finishing this first is the priority! 
> 
> I have so much love for you all! I hope everyone is safe and healthy and doing their best in this crazy life ♥️ Comments & Kudos are more than appreciated! Or come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm trying to get better with that lol!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, I promise I haven’t fallen off the face of the earth lol! I’ve had a lot of personal things going on, on top of preparing and interviewing for a promotion I’ve been working on for quite some time now. Now that that’s over with, things will hopefully calm a little and I can get back to doing a little bit of what I love. 
> 
> I’ve been sitting on this chapter for almost a week now, tweaking things here and there. I’m still not 100% happy with it, but I’ve wrecked my brain trying to figure out what’s missing and I just can’t find it, so here we are 😂 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood board are on me ♥️

After spending two more days at the cabin, Dany had finally gotten the call from her mother that they could come home. As much as he was enjoying being off the grid with her, he knew she was stressing about her classes and finals.

A trial had been set for that monday morning, and thanks to Rhae and the sherif talking to several other women and encouraging them to come forward about their own traumas with Daario, they were able to put him away for ten years on several accounts of assault, battery, and domestic violence.

Thanks to Rhae, Jon’s charges were dropped entirely. They told the judge he was only protecting Dany. Which he was. Mostly.

Dany was of course worried about Daario’s family or friends coming after her after the verdict, but his father had actually came and apologized to her, claiming that he didn’t know that his son was that kind of person, and it was the rest of his family that helped cover it up.

Jon didn’t believe it for one second, and he wouldn’t let his guard down around Dany. Ever. But it seemed to ease her just a little bit. But she also worried what would happen when Daario was let out. He assured her that was a long time from then, and hopefully it would teach Daario to be a better man, but if not, they’d be prepared, and he hoped would no longer even be anywhere near Summerhall to find out.

With that out of the way, they were able to focus on school. Jon wasn’t as worried or as stressed as Dany was. He just needed to pass, but Dany needed to pass with flying colors.

He was more worried about things changing between them once they were no longer in their own little bubble of love and feelings at the cabin. But that didn’t seem to change.

When they’d first pulled up to his apartment, he was having flashbacks of the last time she’d dropped him off. The way he longed to kiss her goodbye, but couldn’t. And thankfully didn’t, considering what, or _who_ , had been waiting for him upstairs.

But this time was different. He didn’t have to hide his feelings for her anymore. He could go up on his rooftop right now and shout to the world how much he loved her.

What he got this time was even better than a kiss goodbye. As he leaned over to kiss her, she switched the engine off and opened her door to get out. She realized what he was doing and leaned in to kiss him. “Let’s go.”

Well, alright then. He smiled to himself. Guess there will be no goodbyes today.

He grabbed their bags and she took the dog’s leashes, and they walked up together. They’d left straight from the Cabin to Rhae’s to prepare for the trial, then back to pick up their things and the dogs, so they were both exhausted.

It was nightfall, and it was cold outside. Clouds of air blew from their breaths, and he took her hand as they made their way upstairs, keeping the other warm. Once inside they took off their coats and boots and got the dogs settled.

“You alright?” He asked her. He knew she was, she was tough, but he still worried.

“I’m alright.” She smiled up at him, rubbing her arms from the chill. “I’m just tired. Cold. Hungry.” She giggled.

“Quite needy, are we?” He teased, and she smiled again. She still had on her makeup from the day and her hair was curled in beautiful locks that framed her face. Her violet eyes shone bright up at him, and her lips were perfectly plump. “Can you stay awake long enough for me to order delivery?”

“Yes”

“I can probably help with the cold too.” He smirked, nodding to his bedroom. She walked down the hall to his room, and he followed close behind her. She’d already changed out of her formal clothes at her mothers, but what she had on wasn’t warm, nor comfortable.

Jon pulled a pair of joggers out of his dresser, and a hoodie from his closet, some of his thick socks from another drawer. “Here” he handed them all to her, and she laughed, shaking her head. “I think I could have done without the socks.”

“They’re warm and comfy, just put them on.”

She didn’t argue. Jon changed his clothes along with her and once they were done they scrolled on a food app for nearly half an hour deciding what to eat before they finally picked something and ordered it. Jon put on a movie of his choice, knowing Dany was likely going to fall asleep anyway.

She did. Her head in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Once the food came they ate quickly and moved to his bed where they fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, they were back to their normal routines. Classes, jobs, studying. Dany had woke before him and dressed hurriedly, giving him a quick peck and ordering him to take care of her _baby_ while she was in class. Her baby glared at him, clearly not liking the idea.

“Come here boy” he said to Drogon, trying to get him off the dog bed in the corner. Ghost was already laying on the floor by his side. Drogon all but pretended not to hear him. He wasn’t sure if he disliked him because he was taking up his mother’s time, or because he was Ghost’s owner. Either way, he had his work cut out for him.

Dany texted that she made it to class okay. They knew Daario was locked up, but she also knew he was still weary of any others around him that might come after her. So he was glad she was letting him know she was safe.

Jon worried that things would change now that they had to snap back to reality. They had to be around all of their friends and admit that they were finally together after years of swearing to them they didn’t feel that way about the other.

They lucked out of telling their parents. They already knew, of course.

All he could do is assure Dany he wanted the world to know that she was his, and he was hers.

He had to leave for his class before she’d get back from hers, so he left a note for her on the counter.

_Dany love,_

_Had to run to class. Fed and walked the brats, good luck with them. Text me when you’ve made it to your next class please. I hope to see you later. Make yourself at home. Sorry for the lack of food, maybe we can go get groceries later?_

_I love you_

_Jon_

He was halfway to class when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Dany: Must have just missed you. Thank you for looking after Drogon. I’m okay with shopping if we’re not too tired. I love you too.**

Jon responded with a kissing emoji and wished more than anything he didn’t have class. He should have skipped to stay home with her.

His three hour class easily felt like days had dragged on, and by the time it was over, he couldn’t have made it out of there faster if he tried. He rushed home, hoping to catch Dany in between classes, but it was all for not.

He could smell her body wash in his bathroom, the mirrors were still fogged over, her damp towel hung on the towel hook, her dirty clothes on the floor along with his from that morning. He could get used to this, her in his space.

**Jon: Showering with out me? How dare you.**

**Dany: Seriously? I just left like fifteen minutes ago. Are we ever going to see each other?** 😔

**Jon: Don’t be a baby** 😉

**Dany: I’m your baby. I promise to wait for you next time. Made it safely** 😘

**Jon: Thank you for letting me know. See you after** 😘

He had another class shortly after, but his was only an hour and a half, and Dany’s was three hours, so he knew they’d be done around the same time. He beat her back to his place and attempted to make a shopping list, wondering if she’d be too tired.

But his entire day brightened when she walked through the door. She wore some dark ripped skinny jeans and one of his hoodies. Her hair was halfway up in a messy bun and the rest flowed down in her natural waves. She was beautiful.

“Hi” He smiled, sauntering towards her as she dropped her backpack by the door. She had on a pair of white converse, they had several matching pairs.

“Hi” She smiled back, pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss him, even though she didn’t need to, he was barely taller than her.

“Still want to get groceries?” He asked.

“Sure. I was going to stop by my place too. Grab a few things.”

“Are you moving in?” He teased, his hands going around her waist. But her eyes grew wide. Not out of panic, but maybe out of fear she overstepped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume you wanted me to stay, I just-“

He cut her off with a finger pressed to her lips. “Shh...Dany, of course I want you here. Stay when you want, bring what ever things you need, hells, move in for all I care. I want you, all of you, all the time.” He grinned, pushing her hair behind her ear, moving in closer to her.

“Alright” She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly, slowly. She pulled away, only a little bit. “I don’t think I need to completely move in. I mean we only have a few months left here. But I’d like to stay as much as you’d like.” She smiled shyly.

“Well that will be every night, so might as well bring whatever you need.” He chuckled, kissing her once more. “Now let’s get to the store before we don’t make it at all.”

Dany nodded and handed him her keys from her pocket. She’d never admit it, but he knew she liked it when he drove. They made their way to the store, and nearly two hours later they were back and filling his fridge and cabinets with food, and they’d stopped and got whatever she needed from her apartment as well.

It was too late to actually cook, so they made oven pizzas and started a new Netflix series, of Dany’s choice of course, she hated all the shows he’d picked. But it wasn’t long before she was asleep in his arms again. This time her head on his chest, he could breathe in all her scents. Her shampoo, her perfume, her body wash. He kissed her forehead, and gathered her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Dany instinctually wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck gently. “Sorry I fell asleep again.” She mumbled. Jon snorted “It’s alright love. We’ve had a long day.”

The rest of the week was more of the same, them barely missing each other in between classes, both of them trying to get back into their jobs, being too tired at night to do anything but eat junk food and pass out together. Jon wondered how they had all this time together before. But finals were coming, and they were both spending more time in class or with their professors than normal.

Dany’s stress levels rose and rose throughout the week. She worried she’d gotten behind while they were gone, and she spent every free moment studying. Finally by Thursday night, the night neither of them had classes or work, Jon was looking forward to finally getting some alone time with her.

But when he got home from his afternoon class, she wasn’t there. He called her and it went straight to voicemail. He messaged her, but it sent as a text, which told him her phone was off. He had a pretty good idea of where she was, and why she was there, which gave him an idea.

After his plan was in place, he made the long walk to the library. Dany’s quiet place. He was positive that’s where she was, she always hid there when she was stressed about school. And sure enough, as soon as he walked into the giant room lined with books and tables, he spotted her silver head of hair.

She was biting her lip, had her cute little glasses on, this time in a lighter pair of jeans and a different hoodie. This one was pink, so it was definitely hers. Her eyes were glued to a large text book, and she blindly took notes in a notepad beside her.

He made his way to her and she didn’t even see or hear him reach her. He bent over her from behind, clearing his throat in her ear, startling her. She jumped and looked up at him, holding her chest. “Gods Jon! You scared me!”

“What are you doing?” He smirked.

“Studying?” Her eyes flitted between him and her book.

“Your phone is dead.”

“Shit” She said quietly, reaching into her backpack, pulling out her phone that was, in fact, dead. “I’m sorry. What time is it?”

“After seven. Why didn’t you come home?” He asked, realizing too late he’d said it as if it was _their_ home. But it wasn’t like he’d mind if it was. She didn’t seem to notice or care. “I’m sorry. I thought I’d have time before you got out of class. I can’t concentrate there.”

“Come with me.”

“Jon, I have to finish this.”

“And you will. Just trust me. Please.” He smiled, shooting her the puppy dog eyes.

Her eyes bore into his for a moment before she sighed and started gathering her things. “Alright, but be prepared to walk me back here if whatever you’re up to doesn’t work.”

Jon chuckled. “Okay bossy, come on.” He held his hand out to her, and she took it without hesitation. They had yet to run into any of their friends, at least not together, which was also unusual, but he was sure they were busy studying too. Even Missandei wasn’t home when they’d stopped by earlier in the week.

Luckily Dany had driven to the library, it’d gotten cold, so Jon stole her keys from her pocket and drove them back to his place. She eyed him suspiciously, and he grinned at her, unwilling to give up his surprise.

After making the long trek up the stairs, they stood in front of his front door, as he dug for his keys in the pocket of his too-tight jeans. “Close your eyes.” He smirked.

“Jon” she whined.

“Daenerys” He eyed her seriously. She eventually gave in. She hated surprises, and he knew it. He pushed the door open and moved behind her, covering her eyes with his hands, knowing she would peek if he let her go in on her own.

He guided her through the apartment, both dogs nudging at the both of them as they went down the hall to his bedroom. “Okay open.” He said nervously.

He’d filled the room with all her favorite things. Candles, blankets, flowers, her ‘calming’ music, everything he knew she needed to get in her element. “Jon!” She covered her mouth with her hands, looking over at him. “You did all this?”

“Well yeah. I know the next couple weeks are important to you. But I also feel like I’ve barely seen you all week. I know you don’t technically live here...but...you kind of do...I want you to have your space too...I want you to be able to be comfortable here...” He stammered on, hoping he wasn’t fucking this up.

She turned to face him fully. “Thank you” she fought back tears. “I love you. Thank you for doing this.”

He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. “I love you too.”

“I was getting really uncomfortable in that chair at the library. And I quite missed your face too.” She smirked, leaning up to press her lips to his. “And now I don’t want to study.” She teased, dropping her bag to the floor next to his bedroom door.

“Dany, you need to study. And maybe if you do a good job I’ll reward you.” He smirked, kissing her once more before pulling away and backing out of his room. “I also got you coffee, and some snacks. Don’t worry, it’s coffee from the cafe, not coffee I made.” He laughed.

By the time he made it back to his room, she’d stripped down to a t-shirt and a pair of shorts she’d left there, and was getting all of her things out of her backpack. He could tell she was tired. But after changing his own clothes, he climbed up into bed with her and helped her as much as he could.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, they both had finally had enough, and Dany felt ready enough for her exams. As tired as she was, the last thing she wanted to do was sleep.

Trying to focus on anything but Jon was a task all on it’s own, so once she had all of her things put away, she wanted to give him her full attention. He’d went to all these lengths to give her a place that she could study in and still be close to him, and that meant the world to her. Not to mention how patient he always was to sit and watch while she obsessed over every question, every sentence, every problem she had to go over.

They both laid on their sides facing the other, the only lights in the room were the candles that still burned. “I know I already said it, but I appreciate this so much. I hate being away from you, which is so crazy to even think about.” She admitted.

“Why?”

“Because we’ve spent most of our entire lives together. And sure, I never wanted you to go away, but I never realized how much I _wanted_ you around all the time until now. And thinking back, it’s always been that way.”

“I agree. I used to ditch all my guy friends to hang out with you instead.” He laughed.

“Me too.” She smiled. “I just hate that I didn’t admit it sooner.”

“That doesn’t matter now. And we may not have been together in the way we truly wanted, but we’ve always been together.”

“I know. I just don’t know how I didn’t see it before. No one looks at me the way that you do. No one touches me the way that you do. No one takes care of me like you always have. I never want to go back to a time that I wasn’t yours and you weren’t mine.”

The bed shifted as he moved closer to her then, cupping her cheek. “That will never happen. You’re stuck with me forever.” He smirked, his nose brushing over hers. He kissed her then, softly, slowly, and with time it grew passionate and needy.

One clothing item was removed and then another until they were both bare, their hands grabbing at any part of the other they could reach. Jon rolled her onto her back, their lips never parting as his fingers tangled with hers above her head.

As his mouth covered hers, his tongue circling hers as they fought for air, she wondered how she ever lived without this. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know, they’d kissed before. But it was drunken and messy and they usually ended up giggling after.

But this...this felt like every ounce of love and affection, need and want poured between them. She loved him so much it hurt.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hardening by the second. Jon parted from her lips only to move down her body. His lips and tongue and teeth kissing and licking and biting at her neck, her shoulder, each rosy mound getting their own undivided attention.

She could come just watching him pull her apart like this.

Once her hands were free, she tangled them into his hair, letting his curls wrap around her fingers. He eventually had his fill of the rest of her body and moved back up. His eyes met hers and she cupped his cheek, his beard scratchy under her palm.

The flames from the candles flickered in reflection of his grey eyes. The look in them telling her all she needed to know. That he felt the same as she did. That he was never letting her go.

His thumb brushed over her temple, his fingers threaded in her hair. “I love you” he said, with every emotion he could possibly muster.

“I love you, too” she whispered, never looking away from his eyes, wanting him to know how much she meant it.

And he kissed her again, sliding into her with ease. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her. He fit her like the missing puzzle piece she had no idea was lost all this time. Truly it was right in front of her for all her life.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hand slipping over her thigh, pushing deeper inside her. Another feeling she wasn’t sure how she ever lived without. Her hands moved from his hair, down his neck, his strong arms, his chiseled chest, wrapping back up around his shoulders as he thrusted in and out of her.

She pressed her lips to his neck, his collarbone, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes moved to his lips, puffy from kissing her, and couldn’t help but to take them between her own.

Her back arched as he hit the spot deep inside of her that drove her mad, the same time the base of his perfect cock rubbed over her clit. He had very quickly and easily learned her body and knew just how to send her over the edge.

His movements sped up and he was driving into her hard and fast. She gasped and moaned as her entire body tingled, her cunt clenching around him as she came. Jon followed shortly after, crashing over her, his head nuzzled in the nape of her neck.

She held him tight to her, her legs still wrapped around him, holding his bicep and her other hand running through his hair, him still inside of her.

They eventually gathered enough strength to clean up, but quickly jumped back into bed and wrapped around the other, the sheets wrapped around them. She wasn’t sure why this time felt so different, but she had this overwhelming need to be surrounded by him.

She wondered if he felt the same as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, their legs tangling with the other’s. Neither of them said a word, they didn’t need to, and sleep came easily for them both.

The next morning, Dany woke to what was unmistakably the front door unlocking and creaking open. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jon’s head rose from the pillow behind her to listen for any more movement, both dogs perking up from the floor.

He looked to her, seeing that she heard it too. Footsteps were coming down the hall by the time Jon sat up in alarm, and she leaned up on her elbows, both of them still naked from the night before except for the sheets.

And then the last person she wanted or expected to see appeared in the doorway of Jon’s bedroom.

“What the fuck” Jon said, before she could say anything. He scrambled for his sweatpants that were in a pile on the floor.

Dany’s eyes were wide, the dogs were growling and barking, and Val looked pissed.

“I could say the same Jon, what the fuck?” She yelled.

“Down.” She and Jon yelled at the dogs in unison, and they both sat down and shut up. Dany sat up fully, clutching the sheets around herself. She looked to Jon, trying to read his face, but there was nothing but confusion, panic, anger.

“What are you doing here Val?” He said through clenched teeth.

“What am I doing here?! What is _she_ doing here?!”

Jon sighed in irritation, running his hand through his hair. “Not that it’s any of your fucking business, but she’s here because I want her here. We’re together now.”

Val rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Of course you are.”

After the night they’d had, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. She felt out of place and vulnerable. She moved her leg out from under the sheets, looping her foot under a hoodie on the floor, she wasn’t sure if it was hers or Jon’s, but she managed to tug it on without exposing any more of herself, doing the same with a pair of jeans all while Val yelled at Jon.

“I left here because we had a fight. I just needed some space, but you couldn’t respect that! And then you try and break up with me via text?! I came here to try and make up with you last weekend, but you were no where to be found. So here I am again and this is what I get?! I was right about her all along.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

“That’s enough!” Jon shouted.

“I’m uh...I’m gonna go. You two clearly have some things to talk about.” Dany finally cut in and eyed between them.

“Dany wait.” Jon started to move to her.

“Yeah you should really go. I think you’ve done enough.” Val added.

She bit her tongue. It would do her no good to make matters even worse by starting another fight. She just eyed Val and nodded sarcastically. She needed to get out of there. She wasn’t sure what this meant for Jon, and she didn’t want to stick around to find out. If he went back, she couldn’t bare it.

She moved past Val, Drogon following beside her and she could already sense Jon right behind them.

“Dany, don’t go.” He pleaded.

“It’s alright, I understand.” She said, slipping on her boots, hooking Drogon’s leash to his harness.

“No, you don’t.” He tried grabbing her wrist, but she moved away.

“I do. And I shouldn’t be here. You need to talk to her.” She opened the door, getting out into the hallway before Jon’s hand wrapped around her arm. He pulled her back to him, trapping her between him and the wall.

“You _don’t_ understand. You belong _here_...with _me..._ I have nothing to say to her. I ended it, you saw the texts. It’s over...Don’t let her win, don’t let her come between us.” He cupped her cheeks, pressing his forehead to hers, begging her. “I’m in love with you Daenerys. You’re my life. My whole life. Don’t go.” He shook his head. “Please don’t go...Stay with me.”

Her eyes filled with tears as they met his. Her hands moved over his on her cheeks. She nodded.

He kissed her then, fiercely, and the tears fell. He wiped them and then took her hands in his, pulling her back into his apartment. Drogon followed, unimpressed.

Val had moved to the couch and was sitting waiting impatiently. Dany let Drogon off his leash and he trotted off back into the bedroom where Ghost likely was. She and Jon moved to sit on the love seat adjacent to the couch. She tried putting space between them, not wanting to rub it in, but Jon moved closer and laced her fingers with his.

Val watched them, her eyes filled with hate. Jon pulled their combined hands into his lap. “Dany isn’t going anywhere. I said all I needed to say in my messages. You knew it was coming, that’s why you ran from it, and that’s not on me. Something tells me you didn’t come here to make up, otherwise you would have called or texted. You came here to fight. You knew what you’d find, you wanted to catch me. But if you have something to say, if you have questions, you deserve that I suppose.”

“So you’re choosing her?”

“There was never a choice. I fought my feelings for Dany for a long time, because I didn’t think she felt the same. But when I found out that she did, that was it.”

“She’s using you Jon, she always has. You’ll be back in the friend zone in no time.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dany seethed. Jon squeezed her hand, letting her know it didn’t matter. They knew their truths, she didn’t need to.

“I do. You’ve strung him along all your lives and now miraculously you want him when he’s in a serious relationship with someone else?”

“I’ve always loved him.” She looked to Jon. Despite what he thought, Val didn’t deserve her explanation. But he did. “I’ve loved him since I knew what love was. I loved him so much I was terrified of losing him. So I played it safe by staying friends. But in the end, I couldn’t fight it anymore.” She admitted, and he smiled.

“Did you cheat on me with her?”

Jon cleared his throat and eyed her, and then Val, scratching his chin with his free hand. He hesitated, but then answered “Yes. And I’m sorry. I should have told you, but I didn’t want you to think that was the only reason I was ending things. I won’t deny it was mostly because I wanted to be with Dany. But you and I both know it was never going to work between us.”

“Wow.” She scoffed. “I should have known. I’m such an idiot. All the signs were there.” She looked to Daenerys. “Your outburst at Sam’s dinner, your comment at the game, the fight at the bar.” She shook her head, her eyes darting back to Jon. “You always were taking her side when I pointed out her issues. Her things were all over your apartment. I saw the texts but I told myself it was nothing. But it wasn’t, was it?”

Jon shook his head. Dany tried to pull her hand from his, feeling guilty again, but he wouldn’t let go.

“How long? How long was this going on while we were together?”

“It happened the weekend before you came in town.”

“You two deserve each other.” She spat, standing to leave.

“Val, I never meant to hurt you. I know it’s shitty and cliche of me to say, but it just happened. I’m sorry that it happened this way, but I’m not sorry it happened. I love Dany in a way I could never love anyone else. And you deserve someone that can give you that same feeling. We both know that’s not me.”

Val nodded spitefully. “You’re right. I do.” She grabbed her things and moved to the door. “Goodbye Jon.” She stepped out, slamming the door behind her. Jon blew out a breath and Dany cringed. “Well...that went over nicely.” She looked to him, and he chuffed, pulling her hand to his lips.

“I thought you were going to fight her.” He chuckled.

“I don’t know how you put up with her for so long.”

“Hmm yes, well...I didn’t care enough not to.”

Dany let out a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. “Are you alright?” She asked.

“Of course. I mean, I feel bad, but at least she knows the truth now. At least it’s over.”

Dany nodded and pulled him by the arm until he took the hint and moved to lay next to her, cramped up on the tiny love seat together. Their arms went around the other, their legs twisted together and he kissed her gently, his lips soft like little pillows.

“This is not the morning I was hoping for after such an amazing night.” She teased.

Jon laughed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. It was probably a mess. “Amazing huh?”

“Mmm yes.” She closed her eyes and kissed him again. And again. And again until eventually she rolled over him, straddling his hips, thankful they had very little clothing on that needed removing.

**6 Months Later**

It was finally the day they’d looked forward to their entire lives. Well...one of them at least. Graduation Day.

Dany laid her head on Jon’s shoulder, the tip of her cap hitting against his as they listened to _another_ speech. She’d already given hers, graduating summa cum laude, her mother jumping up and down clapping embarrassingly in the crowd, Jon following her lead. Dany turned bright red and shook her head.

She was proud of herself, and of Jon. Of course the day was exciting. But it was also the longest ceremony of all time, and it was hotter than all seven hells outside. She fanned herself with her leather bound folder that held her new degree.

She was over it.

Jon chuckled as she groaned when another professor was coming on to speak, running his hand up and down her thigh. Her free hand moved over the little bump that had started to grow under her gown, her shiny ring glistening on her finger.

Jon had forced her onto his motorcycle after they’d been together officially less than a month. He’d driven her out to their spot, a place near where they’d go on their runs where you could watch the river.

He’d snuck down on one knee and said “I know we’ve only really been together for like five minutes” and she laughed, “but I feel like it’s actually been our entire lives. And I don’t want to waste another minute. I’m more than sure that you’re it for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Dany...will you marry me?”

And of course she’d said yes. _Gods_ yes.

The little one growing inside her wasn’t part of the plan, but you can’t always control birth control, so here they were.

Jon had gotten several offers from pro football teams all over Westeros, but he decided it was time to hang up his jersey. It was never what he really wanted to do anyway, just something to get by with. As much as she would miss seeing him on a field, she definitely wasn’t complaining. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to let him go for long periods of time as he traveled for games.

He’d decided he wanted to open up his own mechanics shop on Dragonstone, which is where their new house was. New to them at least. It was small compared to their parents houses, but plenty big for them.

They both agreed they wanted something that felt homey, like the cabin. So when they saw the little house near the cliffs, they both knew it was what they wanted.

Rhae didn’t approve, she’d offered to help them buy something newer, something bigger, but they’d declined, wanting to make their life their own. She was at least happy they’d be close by. Close enough for her to stalk her grandchild.

Dany thought she’d for sure be upset about their little surprise, but she was ecstatic, said it was just a matter of time. Jon had asked her for her permission to marry Dany, so that part was no surprise.

She’d offered Dany a position in her office, something with flexibility and options to work from home sometimes, or at least from her mother’s home. She told her she’d accept for now while she and Jon got on their feet, but eventually she wanted to write, and her mother was surprisingly okay with that too.

A week or so after graduation, they’d packed all their things up in a moving truck and left Summerhall after saying goodbye to all their friends. Dany was extremely emotional saying goodbye to Missandei. But she was moving to Essos to be with her boyfriend, so they were happy for her.

None of their friends had been surprised when they finally saw them and told them they were together. Margaery was full of joy, of course. Sam congratulated them, but the look on Gilly’s face told her she was less than pleased with Jon dumping her friend. Gendry just told Jon he was glad he finally pulled his head out of his ass.

As they left for Dragonstone, Jon drove the moving truck and Dany followed behind him with the pups in tote. They seemed less than happy to stuck together permanently, and even less happy about getting a human brother or sister.

When they finally made it to their new home after stopping what seemed like a hundred times for food or for Dany to go pee, she was just happy to be somewhere she could rest. Over the next several days, they’d unloaded the moving truck, had new furniture delivered, and got settled in their house.

Her heart felt full to finally have a place of their own, to finally be able to actually live together, and of course to get their baby’s room set up. She felt super unprepared in that department.

It took a little time for she and Jon to get used to sharing space. They had little arguments here and there, but for the most part, things were perfect. Dany didn’t think she could ever be this happy in a million lifetimes, and she certainly never thought she’d be spending it with the man of her dreams.

The months seemed to fly by as she got comfortable in her new job, and Jon worked endlessly with Davos on the building that would become his shop. They’d luckily found the perfect size place with a great location, but it needed some remodeling.

Dany wanted to be married before the baby came, so they had a small ceremony at Rhae’s with their parents and a few friends. She thought she’d be against getting married while pregnant, but once she slipped into her lacy dress, she quickly changed her mind. It hugged her curves and the bump that wasn’t so little anymore.

As she walked down the make-shift isle towards Jon, his eyes spoke to her like they always did. She’d never forget that look. The look that says “I love you, and I always will.”

He told her how beautiful she looked about a million times. They both cried and so did Rhae. They put dog tuxedos on Ghost and Drogon and they were not at all amused. They ended the night with dancing and cake and fireworks and everything was a dream.

Before she knew it, it was time to welcome their little one into the world. They’d decided not to find out the gender. They didn’t even have names picked out. She tried, but Jon just said he wouldn’t know what to call them until he saw their face. She’d just smiled and shook her head.

Her water broke in the middle of the night, and Jon panicked more than she did, rushing her to the hospital. Rhae beat them there, of course. Dany joked that she probably had the police escort her there so she didn’t have to deal with traffic. Her mother never denied it.

After thirteen hours of labor, little Aerys Snow came into the world at a perfect seven pounds. He had Jon’s dark curly hair and grey eyes. They named him after Dany’s father, which had only made Rhae cry even more. But she and Jon both had their own fair share of tears too.

After two nights, they got to go home. Bringing Aerys there made it feel even more like home for them. Jon laid in bed with the baby on his chest while Dany showered. She was still sore, but all she wanted was to wash the feel of the hospital off of her.

When she got out, she slipped into a t-shirt and shorts, not forgetting her _super_ sexy mesh underwear underneath. She laughed to herself at how mortified Jon would probably be if he knew what was going on down there.

She crawled into bed next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, her hand moving over his on Aerys’ back. “He’s so perfect.” She whispered smiling, not wanting to wake the little guy.

“He is. I can’t believe we made him.”

“Are you happy he’s a boy?”

“I would have been happy either way, but I am a bit relieved. I feel like boys might be easier.”

“I suppose we’ll find out.”

“We can try for a little girl next time.” He winked.

Dany eyed him in feign irritation. “Do you want to die tonight Jon Snow?”

Jon laughed as quietly as he could. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” She smirked, leaning up to press her lips to his.

She never would have thought she’d grow up to grow old with the little boy from next door that she met when she was four, but she’d fallen a little bit more in love with him every day over all these years, and she thanked all the gods in the world that they’d saved him just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d we think?! I just couldn’t end the story without a baby jonerys 🤷🏼♀️ and remember that Dany’s dad wasn’t crazy in the Fic lol! I thought about doing an epilogue later and figured ehhh might as well just toss it in now 🙌🏼
> 
> Thank you all for the love you’ve shown this fic! I’m sad it’s over, but I’m excited to start something new. I have a few ideas in the works but BaU will be my focus at least until after the holidays. I’m hoping to have a new chapter up by Christmas, but no promises! Happy Holidays loves! 😘♥️


End file.
